Zatanna's Blog
by Zatanna's Cousin
Summary: Leave questions for Zatanna and her cousin Lili to answer!  Please keep it clean! Rated K  for a reason.
1. The Blogs

The first thing Zatanna heard when she opened the door to her house, was her cousin Lili yelling at her. "Hey Zee! Is that you? Come over here! You need to see this!"

"Okay, coming!" She yelled back as she closed the door, and then ran up the stairs toward the loft. Lili turned around in her chair and watched as Zatanna set down her backpack, and then walked over to the computer. "So, what is it?" Zatanna asked.

"This," Lili replied, pointing to the screen. Zee bent down and read the title of the story that was illuminated on the computer. 'Robin's blog' she mouthed silently. "Did you know you boyfriend had a blog?" Lili asked.

Zatanna frowned, "No, and he isn't my boyfriend."

"But you wish he were." Lili snickered.

"But he isn't."

"Whatever. Anyways, I found one for Kid Flash, Artemis, and Roy as well."

Zatanna looked skeptical. "Why would they have blogs?" She asked.

"Cause they were bored? Why not? But... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lili grinned.

"That depends on what your thinking."

"I'm thinking we should create a blog, for you!"

"Well then, I guess I was thinking what you were thinking." Zatanna agreed.

"Good. Now let's get started."

* * *

><p>Leave questions for Zatanna and Lili to answer! :)<p> 


	2. Finally! Questions and Answers!

**Bold= Zatanna **_Italics=Lili_

**Hi! Zatanna here! **_And Lili too! I'm so happy! 7 reviews already! _**Yeah, that's great! Now, the questions.**

* * *

><p>From Laovejitanegra<p>

Hola Zatanna!  
><strong>Hi. <strong>_*grumbles* I'm here too ya know._

Do you like Robin?  
><strong>Um, well I... um, er... <strong>_Yes! Yes, she does! She loves him more than anything in the world!_ **What? No! Be quiet! She asked me! **_*Grins* Yeah, and? _***Facepalm* Ah, never mind. Yeah, Robin's great. I think he's a great friend. **

What do you think about Justin Bieber?  
><em>Blech! <em>**Not my thing. I don't hate him– **_I do! _**Well, sure, but that's you. Like I was saying, I don't hate him, but I definitely do not like him.**

What languages do you know?  
><strong>Oh, well, I know English, obviously, and I know a little Italian, courtesy of my dad. <strong>_Same here._

Do you know Robin secret's Id?  
><strong>Wish I did, but I don't. <strong>_I do! I'm from the "reality" dimension, and I know everyone's secret identity! *Says ominously* Even Batman's! _**And you still refuse to tell me. **_Yup! *evil grin*_

If there is any mistake with the grammar - SORRY  
><strong>It's fine. <strong>

Have a nice christmas !  
><strong>You too! :D<strong>

Adios!

**Bye-bye! **_See ya! :)_

From music lover bwg _(Oh no! She's the one I was talking about. The one with the cookies! _**What should I do? **_Just go along with it. I've got an antidote. I think. _**You think? THINK? You better know! **_Yeah, fine whatever.)_

Here's a brownie.

***Mutters nervously* Oh crap. *Chuckles weakly and takes brownie* Yeah, thanks. o.O **_Ooh, you are dead, now. _**Hush, you.**

(Plz make sure she eats it!)

_Alright! *Shoves brownie into Zatanna's mouth* Oh, and by the way, I was lying about the antidote. _**No! You evil little child! **_Yeah, I know, I'm amazing! :D_

ok good you are now in love with robin. It is a magic brownie! Hey for t record mikayla and arizona made me do it!

**No! I refuse! I... will... not... give... in! **_Hehe, too late! _***Dreamily* Eek! Robin! *Fangirl screams* **_Oh, this is gonna be good._

Insert evil laugh!

_I laugh with you, bwg! Mwahahahaha! :D_

From TwilightLove13  
>my questions for you:<p>

1. do u have a crush on Robin  
><strong>Yes, he's got gorgeous eyes! <strong>_Hehehe *Laughs evilly*_

2. how often do you get grounded  
><strong>Um, I'm fairly average, so maybe like three times a month? I don't really know. <strong>_She tries to be a bad girl, but fails. That's my job! _**Shut up!**

3. what would you do to get on the team

**Anything! They've got Robin! *Goes slightly cross-eyed* **_Yup, Zee, anything for Robin... *smirks*_

From jenniferhudsonfan33

Here are some questions Zatanna.

1)What happened to your mom?

**I, um, I don't like to talk about. Ask me later. **_Do you want me to tell them, Zee? _**No. I'd rather do it. But not now. **_Okay._

2) Do you have a crush on Robin?

**Yeah. I like his hair. It's so adorable! :D **_*snickers* hehe_

3) Did you dad let you join the team?

**Not yet. He's still pretty angry about the 'kidnaping' incident. The one with the Reds. But he said he'd think about it. **_He said I could join too, when I get more training with my powers! :D_

From Whatever778

Hi, Zantanna. I think its cool that your getting a blog. So, here are my questions:

**Hi! (Btws my name's spelled Z-a-t-a-n-n-a) **_Once again, I'm here too! What do I need, like neon glowing lights, or something?_

1) How did you get your powers?

**Well, I guess I was just born with them. I never really asked. I mean, my dad has the them, and so does Lili here, **_*interrupts* Yup _***glares at Lili* So, I guess it's just a family thing.**

2) What happened to your mom?

**Um, like I said. Don't really want to talk about it right now.**

3) Does your dad ever annoy you?

**Yes. Yes he does. All the time. **_My dad annoys me too, but whatever. My uncle, Zee's dad is really overprotective though. Even more than mine!_

4) What do you think of The Team?

_They're awesome! :D I can't wait until I'm finished with my training and I get to join! _**Yeah, they're pretty cool. Artemis is great! *Absent mindedly* And I think Robin is the best! :D**

From Deathdealer1997 ***Screams really, really loudly* OH MY GOD! ROBIN! :D **_Oh, this will be great! :)_

Robin: Hey Zee, welcome to the family

**Hiii! :D:D:D:D **_Hopefully for the last time, I AM HERE TOO!_

Batgirl: Proposing already? (smirk)

**Wha-? Huh? No, wait? WHAT? **_Up top, Batgirl! *High five*_

Robin: No I-I meant the blog family! Not that it would be bad but... QUESTIONS!

**Umm... *whispers dreamily* Robin... **_Hehehe_

Batgirl: How does it feel having your own blog

**It's great! **_Yeah, really fun. :)_

Robin: Just wait for the stress of answering questions every day to set in, although it's still really fun

_EVERY DAY? Nah, I'm just kidding. I think we can handle it. _**Yeah, we're pretty good at this, aren't we?**

Batgirl: Are you planning on getting the team anything for Christmas

**Yeah, but it's a secret. **_I helped with it._

Robin: Do you want anything for Christmas?

**Oh, I don't want to bother you about it. Besides it's a bit late. **_(Sorry, that's my fault. I'm in charge of getting the chapters up and putting it together. All Zee does is answer the questions.)_** What do you want? :) **_Ooh, Babs, guess what! I got a Batgirl action figure! I picked it out myself. It's awesome, because it's a legacy edition! *Sings* All she wants for Christmas is Robin! _**Shut up, Lili!**

Robin & Batgirl: Bye (smokebomb)

**Bye. **_Merry Christmas! :D_

From beautifulsoul9786

How did you become an all over BAMF?

**Um, what? **_She/He means Bad A** Mother F*****, I think. _**Oh. I guess that's a compliment. Right? Well, I just... am? I don't know. But thanks, I guess. **

From SirGambit

As my Christmas present to the the people of earth i have cast a spell that

Artemis Crock and Wallace Rudolph West cannot tell a lie till 2012.

**Um, cool. :) **_Ooh! We should ask them something._** Well, no duh!**

And my chistmas present to you is one bottle of magic hair spray(it doesn't

come out til you want it to and certain other as yet unknown magical

proprieties, i'm hoping)

_Ooh, it should have magical properties, like making hair super-gorgeous, and all clean and shiny and stuff! Along with being just normal hair spray, ya know? _**That's actually not a bad idea. Thanks! :D**

Krypt,

A friend of your dads,

Sorcerer Supreme of Krypton,(me)

A Lord of Balance,(All)

Fire Sword of the Twenty-First Century,(present host)

Immortal Keeper of the Crypt of Solomon,(23 hosts ago)

Knight of the the Third Level of Arthur,(15 hosts ago)

Wizard of the Order of Merlin,(14 hosts ago)

Green Lantern,(43ish hosts ago)

and Impaler of Count Vlad's Royal Guard.(11 hosts ago)

_**(In Unison) That's a really, really long title.**_

From arizona sno _(Oh, hey cool! It's Arty!)_

Hey zee is there any way that you can convice robin to get rid of the video of

me and wally getting married?

**Um, I can try, but no promises it would work. I could try using magic to make the discs implode on themselves or something. But once again, I don't know if it'd work. Last time I tried something like that, they all started to bounce off the walls. **_It was so cool! They were like assault planes! They kept going after people! The bad part was they were really sharp, and if they got you, it really hurt. _**Yeah, maybe that's not such a good idea. But that was when I was, like ten, so maybe it'll work now. What do you think, Arty?**

From GhostShadow1312

Dear Zatanna,

Okay first off Big Fan! and I have to say I absolutely love your costume!

**Aw, thanks! :D **_Hi! Hello! Remember me? Argh!_

1) Who would you rather go to the mall with Artemis or Miss. Martian?

**Probably Artemis. After that Secret fiasco, I'm just closer with her than I am with Miss M.** **Sorry Megan. You're still great, but I'm just answering the question.**

2) Do you like Robin? or can I (His all time biggest fangirl) have him?

**He's mine! **_(Remember, she just ate a creepy brownie, as I will now call it!)_

3) Do you like Speedsters, Archers, or Acrobats more?

**Acrobats are pretty cool, and so are archers. Speedsters are great as well. I dunno, they're all pretty equal here.**

4) Have you ever thought about joining the team?

**Um, YEAH! **_Wouldn't you?_

5) Did you know if I wanted to I could know anything and every thing about you

in an instant because I have a book of everything having to do with every

villain, hero, and important event in the past present and future of

D.?

**Yeah, Lili's explained this 'reality dimension' thing to me already. Apparently you guys have me as TV shows and comic books. No offense, but that's kinda creepy. **_It's awesome! That way, reality dimensioners can blackmail you, because we can know more about you than you do! _**Um, what did you just say? **_Oh, nothing! Just forget I ever said that!_

With all due Respect,

GhostShadow1312

_**(in unison) Bye!**_

From music lover bwg **(NO MORE COOKIES/BROWNIES/CAKES/WHATEVER! I REFUSE TO EAT THEM!)**

To mr and mrs west, robin , zatanna (did u attend the wedding?) and roy:

**No, actually. Didn't feel the need to go, since Robin was filming it.**

What is your opinion of me?

**Um, well, you're fine, I guess. As long as you're not like, some kind of villain on line.**

What is the authors opinion of me?

_(I'm the author, as well as Zee's cousin! How do you like them apples! Hehehe!) You seem okay._

What about batgirl and marce?

_Batgirl is awesome! _**Never met her, but any friend of Robin's is a friend of mine. As long as she's not more than a friend. **_Marce is that creepy hacker girl on KF's blog right? She's weird. _**Doesn't she like Robin? **_Yeah. _**Grrr...**

Did u like my singing at the wedding?

**Uh, no. Didn't go, remember? **_I would've sung with you, but I didn't go either. (I like to sing too! :D)_

Were u even listening?

**Wasn't there. **_Ditto._

Oh yeah what song was it?

**Idk. **_No clue._

Did u like my dress?

_We're just gonna skip all your wedding questions, okay?_

Oh yeah? What color was it?

Would you like a turkey sandwich?

**Actually yes. I haven't had breakfast or lunch yet, and it is currently 12:20, as I write this. **_Me too! I'm starving!_

If u were injured and ur significant other (kf&artesis rob&zee roy and jade)

was injured and u had to spoonfeed them how would u react? Details plz no

vagueness! Visa versa?

**Um... sorry, even with this brownie polluting my thoughts, that's a little strange.** _Yeah, spoonfeeding? Really?_

If ur sig. Other. lost a bet and had to do whatever you said for a week what

would u makes them do. I want details not an evil chuckle.

**I have no idea. At the moment, get me food, because I am starving. **_I want some too! _**Fine.**

What if u lost the bet? How would you feel?

**Disappointed, I mean, I don't like to lose anything. But it would really depend on what they made me do.**

To the other 3 if arty and kf lost what would u make them do?

_**(In unison) Make them kiss!**_ **High five, cuz! **_***High fives* **__Aw, yeah! We're awesome!_

Merry christmas!

_**You too! :)**_

I feel like a blog celebrity! :)

**Um, cool, I guess.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh well, that's it for today! <em>_**Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! **__Looking forwards to all your questions! _**Bye-bye! :D**


	3. More Q and A

**Bold=Zatanna** _Italics=Lili_

**Hi guys! So, hope you all had a great Christmas/Hanukkah/Whatever you celebrate. I did. And for the record I have been cured of that cookie thing. Apparently it wares off after, like, twenty four hours, and there's also a simple antidote that can be used. :) **_Yeah, great, questions now, okay? _**'Kay.**

* * *

><p>From: GhostShadow1312<p>

I'm back and I have someone you want (shows kidnapped Robin)

**Obviously he's not kidnaped, I'm reading his blog on my laptop, while Lili asks me the questions and then types in my answers on the desktop computer. :) **

Oh and Hi Lili! (I hope that's how you spell it) _It's spelled right! :)_

_Hi! :D I like you now._

So I was wondering what would you do to get Robin back from me? Because if you

don't try he's mine forever! (insert evil laugh here)

_He's already back isn't he?_

Lili what would you do to Zatanna if she went fangirlly without the help of some kind of magical brownie?

_Well, I'd be scared. Really, really, scared. But I'd probably try to figure out what was wrong. And then fix it. _***facepalm* Look, can we just forget about that?**

Would anybody like some fudge? It's my grandmother's recipe!

_**(In unison) NO! **_**Sorry, but I'm not accepting baked treats from anyone here. Blame music lover bwg and the love potion spiked stuff. *shudders***

I hope you figure out how to save Robin soon!(Not)

_**(in unison) Don't need to!**_

~GhostShadow

P.S. Robin is mine!

_No he isn't._

From: jenniferhudsonfan33

Lili i got some questions 4 u.

_Aw, thanks. I like you too now! :D_

1) Can u tell me wat happened 2 Zatanna mom

_Can I? _**No. I told you. Later.**

2) Y did u put that majic brownie in Zee's mouth

**Yeah, why did you do that? **_Because I can!_

3) Do u think of Zatanna as a sister

_Not really. But she's a really good friend. And that's a compliment to her. I have a sister. We're not exactly on the best of terms. She's a few years younger than me and she's a brat. Zatanna is one of my two best friends. The other one is from the reality dimension, and actually so am I. But I'm still Zee's cousin. It's kind of complicated. I'd be willing to explain it if you want. Just ask. _

4) Is Klarion the Witch Boy u and Zee's worst enemy

**I've got a lot of enemies. I don't play favorites, or actually in this case, least favorites. **_I'm still in training, like I said. Don't have any enemies yet. Can't wait to get out into the open though, kick some bad guy butt! _**Sometimes I think you're too eager to get into trouble. **_Please, don't tell me you couldn't wait to get out and use your powers _**True, I guess.**

From: music lover bwg **(We're just gonna pile all three of your reviews into one, okay?)**

Look zatanna and lili um can I call u zizi?

**I guess so. :)**

I'm sorry u got dragged into this whole cookie fiasco thing on ur 1st chapter. I thought mikayla and arizona told me to give it to u. Turns out they wanted me to give it to robin. Ooops heh heh.

**It's okay. **_Yeah, actually it was quite amusing. We're forgiving people at any rate. _Well I gave him one and he didn't get affected cuz he's already in love with you.

_Oooh! _**Um... :D**

And it was ur own fault for eating the brownie.

**Actually, Lili shoved it into my mouth. **_Yes I did._

Can u get roy to go out with me?

**Probably not. I don't think I've ever met him more than like once. **_But he is gorgeous. _

Would u like the antidote to ur brownie? Ok bye for now!

_Already made it. _**It was horrible. Yech! **_**(In unison) Bye-bye! :)**_

Hey zizi how do u feel about all the robin fangirls!

**They're a little strange in my opinion. **_But he deserves them all. He's got pretty eyes, and good hair, and he's funny, and he's obviously smart and athletic. And of course he's really, really rich too. _**Wait, do you like him or something? **_Hehe... no... _**Oh, come on! You like him? This is sooo not good. **_Hey, I've decided I respect the code of 'I saw him first!'. Technically I did, but I've never met him in person. You did. So, you can have him. Okay? Happy? _***facepalm***

I would be one of them but I'm too old for him. That's why I'm going after roy.

**Why do so many people like Robin? Argh!**

Can u ask rob to sing please? Thanx!

**Um... why? **_Because in the reality world, he's voiced by Jesse McCartney, who is a singer. _**That's... um... okay?**

If robin were crying what would u do?

**What would YOU do, if a friend of yours were crying? Obviously I'd ask what was wrong, and try to make him feel better. **

Would u comfort him?

**No, duh.**

What if he made u cry?

**He'd never do that.**

What if he made out with someone in front of u?

**It's not like we're going out or anything. I can't tell him who or who not to go out with or kiss.**

What if u made him cry?

**I would never do that.**

Lili do u smile whenever u see my name in ur inbox?

_Of course I do! :D_

What about u zee?

**Yeah. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Okay, guys that's all for today. So, today, I made Zee watch Under the Red Hood. I skipped the parts where it told Batman's secret identity. She's mad about that. And she says Nightwing is wierd. If only she knew. Hehe. :D<em> **It was a strange movie, okay? Whatever. Bye guys.** _Can't wait for more questions! :D_


	4. Nightwing?

**Hi guys! We're back. :) **_More questions! YAY! :D_

* * *

><p>From: DeathDealer1997<p>

Robin: Hey, you probably know already that Artemis and Wally are out to get me for a few...pranks, I pulled

_**(in unison) Yeah.**_

Batgirl: Video taping them when under the effects of the love potion, blackmailing Artemis with said video tape to make her propose to Wally while he was under the effects of said love potion, then video taping said wedding and sending it to everyone he knows and posting it on Youtube

_Btw, Robin, I stole your copy in case you're wondering, and I am currently watching it. It's hilarious. _**I told her not to. **_So? I don't listen to you. You're like, half a year older than me. _**You're evil. **_Yes, yes I am. Thanks for noticing. You didn't even notice, Robin!_

Robin: So...yeah, they're pretty mad, should I just keep dodging their attempts at revenge thus making them even madder or should I just let the get a hit on me and call it even?

_Never! You should pull something on them, while they're trying to pull something on you. Use the fact that they're focused on something else and their guards are down. They're expecting you to shrink back and hide, not pull something on them! Use that to your advantage. Discourage them from getting revenge forever! Make them know you're worthy, or even better than them! _**She's crazy, don't listen to her. Ever. **_You should always listen to me. You have no choice. I've got moon based powers. That includes dimensional portals, water influence, and mental influence, along with my magic. Zee's just got magic. I was blessed by the moon goddess. She wasn't. The only problem is I'm not trained. Now you know the extent of my powers, but whatever, not the point._

Batgirl: Oh, and hi Lili

_Hi. :D _

Robin: Now questions for the sake of tradition

_Yay, questions. :) _**Seriously don't listen to Lili. She's crazy. A genius, but crazy. Remember the moon inspires insanity. **_Which is what will make me all the more powerful. _**Argh.**

Batgirl: Have you seen that one music video on Youtube: This Is War

**No. We're not supposed to be on Youtube, sadly. **_It's partially my fault. My parents made Zee's dad block off all "bad" websites before I came to visit for my training._

Robin: What do you think of it

_**(in unison) Never seen it.**_

Batgirl: Have you ever had to take on a big-time villain on your own

**I've done my fair share. The Reds were pretty big, in my opinion. **_While I've been cooped up in here, "protected from all the psychos."_ _I can handle myself._

Robin: You weren't hurt, were you?

**Scrapes and bruises, maybe a few broken bones, never been life threatening. **_While I've been cooped up in here. Again. I'm not a two year old child!_

Batgirl: Was it hard getting updated with all the blog activity or did you follow it all from the begining?

_I followed it. I'm in charge of most of this stuff. Unknown to most people, I'm actually not bad with technology. I'm actually pretty good. Nowhere near Robin's level, obviously. Not even close. _**Better than I am. **_Meh._

Robin: Did you know this is the longest question we've ever sent to anyone?

**Um, cool. I guess that's a good thing. :) **_*whispers* She loves you! _**Quiet, you.**

Batgirl: Lili, do you know DeathDealer1997? I think he's from "reality" if it really exist

_Of course it exists! Where do you think I'm from? _**She's from there. And she knows all your secrets, and refuses to tell me them. It's annoying. **_Don't think I know Mr. DeathDealer though. Sorry._

robin: I have an idea for a prank to pull on KF, do you think it's too soon?

_Definitely not. Pull it now, before he pulls something on you. Mr. Grayson. _**Who's Mr. Grayson? **_No one you need to know._

Batgirl: It envolves smokebombs

_That's great. Ms. Gordon. _**Is that...? What? **_Don't worry about it. Hehe. :) Can I help with you prank?_

Robin: Have you ever been to Gotham, do you want to patrol the streets with us

on Friday?

**Um, actually I live there. That'd be great. Where should we meet?** _Can I come? _**You'll have to my dad. Do you guys mind, actually? **_***Hears background noise, people talking* **__Yay! He said I could go! But you're in charge of me, and if I get hurt, you're grounded. _**Okay then. That's settled, but do you guys mind?**

Batgirl: He's asking you out

**What? Huh? He–? What? **_Hehe._

Robin: AM NOT! I'm just asking if she want's to help beat up some bad guys, besides you and Bats would be there

_OMG BATMAN! :D I AM SO LIKE HIS NUMBER ONE FAN! FOR CHRISTMAS MY DADDY GOT THIS BOOK CALLED THE BATMAN FILES, AND IT'S A CHRONICLE OF BATMAN'S LIFE, WRITTEN BY HIM, LIKE A DIARY, AND IT IS AWESOME! I KNOW HIS WHOLE LIFE'S STORY AND EVERYTHING! IT WAS AWESOME! _**Oh god... *facepalm* She'll calm down eventually. Believe it or not, the whole crazy girl thing is a stage act for the blog. She's actually quite mellow when she wants to be. But she does really like Batman. **_*suddenly turns very calm* It's true. But Batman is awesome. :)_

Batgirl: Whatever, cya Zee

_**(in unison) Bye-bye. **_

Robin: Bye (smokebomb)

_*cough* Later. _***cough* Bye. :) **_When will they get over that smokebomb thing? _**I don't know. **_Whatever. :)_

From: Keep Moving Onwards

Kim: omg I live under the red hood! It's probably pretty confusing without

the parts about who bats is though.

**It is. I didn't get any of it at all. I couldn't stand watching the beginning part though. That wasn't this Robin... right? **_No, but it's an amazing movie. I mean I'd always been a Bat-freak, but that's what really got me hooked on it. It was a flipping amazing movie. _

Roy: hey girls

_Omg, gorgeous ginger. Hehe. Speedy. Hi Speedy. _**You're Red Arrow right? I think I met you, like a year ago right? When you were Speedy. I think. **

Kim: questions!

_Yay! _**:)**

Roy: why's your hero name the same as your real name, Espetaily with a name like Zatana isn't it easy for poeple to figure out who you are?

_Well, you walked around in a secret agent costume with see-through shades as your disguise, and then you got captured by police, who had to confirm who you were. I don't think your in a position to be asking that kind of question. Outsmarted by a kid! Aw yeah! I'm awesome. :D_** She's... actually right. :)**

Kim: please show Z a pic of night wing! In his costume thats black with the blue bird on it or the new one!

**Already saw some. He's really good looking. Wait... is HE this Robin? **_Hehe. _**Seriously? Are you kidding me? And I just said that? Lili go back and erase that will you? Don't let Robin see that. **_Nuh uh. You wish. _**No! Wait, what are you doing! Don't! Erase that! **_No. :D NEXT QUESTIONS! _**ARGH!**

From: MeInTheMaking

Zee, you realize Nightwing is an older Robin, right? Just saying.

***Growls angrily* I just figured it out, yes. **_Don't worry about that, she's just angry at me. _**Exactly. :|**

Oh and how do you know if you have the capacity to perform magic? Because I just might like to learn.

**Oh, well you just kind of... know that you're different. I can't explain it. But if you're asking how to figure it out, then you don't have it. You would know if you did. Sorry for disappointing you. :( **_She's right though. You just have this feeling, and you can do things, without knowing how you're doing them._

Well have a very magical day!

_Bye! :D __**Ta-ta! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh well, that's all for now. Can't wait for Friday. That will be fun. <strong>_I know! I can't wait to meet Batman. Do I get to wear my costume? _**Well, yeah. We're going on patrol. **_:D I'm so happy! So, bye guys. See ya! _**Can't wait to hear more from you all! :)**


	5. OMG! I KNOW WHO ROBIN IS!

**Hey everybody! :)** _Y'know, can't we just skip the intro for once, and go onto the questions? _**Yeah, fine whatever. **

* * *

><p>From: SirGambit<p>

Nightwing is Robs future self.

**I know that.** _She said he was hot, because she didn't realize that he was Robin, and I was like HA! And now she's mad at me._

Do you like the shampoo? Has it done anything magical yet?

**Wasn't it hair spray? Haven't had the chance to use it.** _You got __Magic Hair spray... What do I get?_

Krypt,

Sorcerer Supreme of Krypton,(me)

A Lord of Balance,(All)

Fire Sword of the Twenty-First Century,(present host)

Immortal Keeper of the Crypt of Solomon,(23 hosts ago)

Knight of the the Third Level of Arthur,(15 hosts ago)

Wizard of the Order of Merlin,(14 hosts ago)

Green Lantern,(43ish hosts ago)

and Impaler of Count Vlad's Royal Guard.(11 hosts ago)

From: breadwhatwhat

breadwhatwhat:Hola. Hablan español?

**Lo sentimos, no Sé hablo español, but Sé Un poco de italiano. No es Suficiente párrafo mantener Una Conversación coherente en Realidad, Pero he aquí el párrafo Suficiente Sobrevivir. En Caso de Que Usted Esté preguntando sí, Estoy Hablando de Cortesía en español de Google Translate. Es Una Herramienta Muy Util. Lo sentimos, si se trata de extraños. Traductor Google es famoso por ser incorrecta. :)**

From: SirGambit _(Again)_

Zee do you want to be blessed by the sun?

**Would be nice, but that blessing was already given to someone else.** _That someone else is my best friend. She's from the reality dimension too, and for her safety, I will not divulge her name. :) She's in training with someone else though._

What would you give to be blessed?

**A lot, but not everything. **

Because i can make that happen.

**I don't think you fully understand my magic. To be blessed by the Sun and Moon gods is something that can be altered by only those gods themselves. No matter how powerful you are, you can't change that fact. The only way I could get those powers would be if the Sun-bearer died and then Sun God chose me as the new one. The closest I could get without them dying would be if they shared their power with me. It's messy business, and the current Sun-bearer is just about as trained as the Moon-bearer (Lili), which is not much, but both Lili and her friend have offered to share their powers when they are ready. **_See, I'm nice like that. _**Thanks though, Gambit. :) **_You're welcome. _**I wasn't talking to you. **_Oh. I knew that._

Krypt,

Sorcerer Supreme of Krypton,(me)

A Lord of Balance,(All)

Fire Sword of the Twenty-First Century,(present host)

Immortal Keeper of the Crypt of Solomon,(23 hosts ago)

Knight of the the Third Level of Arthur,(15 hosts ago)

Wizard of the Order of Merlin,(14 hosts ago)

Green Lantern,(43ish hosts ago)

and Impaler of Count Vlad's Royal Guard.(11 hosts ago)

From: Ravenhearst

Zatanna NO! Don't blast the wedding CD! I still need Robin to give me a copy! Don't listen to Artemis she's just being a spoil sport about all this!

**But I told Artemis I would. And you know Artemis IS my friend and I don't like going back on my word. **_Save it girly._ ROBIN LOVES YOU! PROVE IT LILI! READ HIS BLOG!

_I've tried. And she's acknowledged that fact. She's just refused to act on it. I mean I understand her reasoning, in a deep twisted way, but still... Argh. *facepalm*_

And yes the Nightwing YOUR Robin, hehehe.

**...**

Anyways, questions! ;)

**Finally.**

1) Do you know Jason Todd and Tim Drake? Because if you don't , Lili will tell you.

**Um, don't know them. **_I won't tell her, until she either figures out Batman and Robin's Ids, or they tell her._

2) Lili, did you think Batman Under the Red Hood was awesome? Except for Jason dying though.

_God D*** it, _**Hey! Language! **_Whatever! God D*** it, it's the best movie ever! I LOVE IT! :D_

3) Do you guys think the role of Robin is cursed? Well, except for Richard Grayson he lived to be Nightwing. Tim Drake quit because Joker turned him into his follower, Jason todd died because Joker tortured him and he left a bomb in the warehouse Jason was stuck in.

_Well, I don't believe in the continuity where Tim Drake went insane. Sorry about that, but I've piled my head into this kind of weird Batman Universe where things went my way. Mostly canon, but still a little off. And you forgot DAMIAN! How could you forget DAMIAN? The fifth Robin has been forgotten! I'm so sorry Damian! D: _**...Wait. So if Richard Grayson is... Nightwing... and Nightwing is Robin... then that means...! And that would explain why you called him...! **_Oh crap. Dude, you just killed Robin's secret ID. Look, now she's going to Google the name on her laptop! D: Aw, crap! Now you've done it, now you've done it! _**OMG! THAT MEANS THAT BATMAN IS BRU–**_*Static Noise* We– sorry– you– connectio– has– bee– cut– offff... *Static Noise* Sorry about that. Had to unplug the connection so Zatanna here wouldn't ruin my chances of meeting Batman on Friday. Hmph. :(_

4) What happens if I say you like Robin back in his blog? Lili should I do it or not.

_I say you should. _**I say if you do, I'll rip your throat out. Thanks for telling me his ID by the way. **_Don't worry Rob, I cursed her so that if she says it out loud again, her tongue will become locked to the top of her mouth. (Stole that from Harry Potter, all you magic nerds out there! WE MUST UNITE!)_

5) Can you guys steal me a copy of Artemis and Wally's wedding from Boy Wonder over there?

_I suppose I could just copy the original I have right here, and give it to you. _**But we told Artemis we'd destroy them. **_We didn't say when we would destroy them. _**... **_See? Sometimes it's good to be an evil mastermind. Just look at that Artemis Fowl boy, over in Ireland. :D_

6) And I believe robin is asking you out Zee. Wait, how old are you?

**I'm 13. **_I'm exactly 12 and a half. :)_

7) What happened to your Mom? Please answer honestly, because we might relate. I don't have one either, at the moment. She died giving birth to me.

**Fine. It's unsolved. As far as I can tell, she just went missing one day. Been missing for so long, the police put her down as dead. We've tried everything. Magic, PI's, everything. We can't find her. Her name was Sindella.**

8) Lili, what pictures of Nightwing did you erase? You should leave some for Zatanna so she can construct a shrine dedicated to robin. Tehee~just teasing.

_I just muted or fast forwarded the movie whenever it said their real names. Which was actually quite frequent. I think she has one in her room. I wouldn't know, because I've never been in there... :) *evil grin* _**I DO NOT! And you have been in my room! We have to share it! Argh!**

9) Sad, you didn't go to the wedding. Robin was all evil, because he didn't give an antidote to Marce that time, and stated out that it was the best wedding ever, of course because he caught it on tape. Don't worry, Marce isn't a Robin fan, okay? *cries silently* I lost a fellow robin fan, but don't worry girl, he's yours! ;)

_She... isn't? But isn't she always all 'Robin's so hot' and crap? Weird. _**Um... okay, then.**

10) Did you know what happened to Robin the other day? DD said MaraBella15 spiked or 'poisoned' his breakfast and his voice sounded, i dunno. But after reading KF's blog I think i know what it sounded like.

_I knew that. I laughed too. _**Why does everyone always go after Robin? Is he really that evil?**

Guess that's it for now, thanks for answering. You guys ROCK! ;)

_I know I do. _**Thanks. Bye. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, I think that's all for now. :) <strong>_Keep sending in questions, and we'll keep answering. _**Yup. **_**(In unison) Bye guys! :D**_


	6. Please guys, I'm not an idiot

_YAY! More questions! :D Hey! I just realized. If Bats is gonna be there on Friday, I can ask to train with him, and prove that I'm not evil! _**He thinks you're evil? **_No, I just asked Rob and BG if I could train with them, and they said they'd have to ask Batman, because he was paranoid about training the next generation of super villains. Do I look like a super villain to you? _**Well, no, but think about it. **_Aw, never mind. You're such a spoil sport. Oh well. Questions time!_

* * *

><p>From: music lover bwg<p>

describe ur perfect 1st date with rob...

**Um... you do realize that I don't have to answer you questions if I don't want to right?**

Kiss?

***Hands over ears* LALALALALALALA! *sings* I can't hear you, I'm not listening!**

Oooooh acrobat or spellcaster babies or both?

**I still can't hear you! Hmm? What's that your saying? I can't hear you! Could you repeat that? What?**

Does it scare you that I'm planning something. With other crazy people?

**You just scare me in general, poisoning people with baked treats. You belong in Arkham Asylum.**

Bye zee!

**Bye.**

P.s. I wrote my 1st story in like 5 years! So plz put me on alert for when I publish it. if u want to. No pressure.

_Don't worry, I'm nice...ish. I'll do it. :)_

From: DeathDealer1997

Robin: Ok, so see ya on Friday?

**Yup. Hey, you never said wether I could take Lili or not. She'll behave. **_I will. Seriously._

Batgirl: We'll meet you on top of the old WayneTech building

**Awesome. Can't wait.**

Robin: Not the one they are using now, the one they were using before the one they're using now. You know where it is right? I can Email you the coordinates. Patrol usually starts at 9PM and goes to 3AM

**Yeah, I know where it is. Who doesn't? So, then if all is uneventful, we'll stop for burgers and fries after, and I'll tell my dad to expect me and Lili home by 3:30. Whaddya think?** _Is Batman still gonna be there, or did I scare him off? :)_

Batgirl: Now, questions for the sake of tradition

**Ok.**

Robin: When did you find out that your dad Zatarra was the super-hero Zatarra?

**I just, always kind of knew. He never bothered keeping it a secret from me, besides Zatara is our last name, it would've been pretty obvious, ya know?**

Batgirl: Does your dad hate Robin

**My dad is... er... wary of him, so to speak, but he's Batman's kid, how bad could he be? But I quote, "You will both be back in one piece, or you are grounded for life!" again. Argh. It's always that grounded for life thing. You'd think he'd understand I wasn't four years old. **_Hey, you guys had to brainwash my parents into letting me come train with you! They thought I wouldn't be safe with you guys, when in fact, if I stayed with them, I would've died! And even now, your dad is overprotective of me! I'm not even allowed outside of the street! Remember? _**Oh...yeah... sorry. :\**

Robin: And if it's not too much trouble could you...not tell the world who I am over internet...Bats would kill me as well as a whole lot of other villains who would burn down my house

**Wasn't planning on it. You know, I'd've thought you were smart enough to understand that I don't want you dead. I actually quite enjoy your company. **_OMG you just admitted you like him! _**Uh, no, I just said I enjoyed his company. **_Which means you like him. _**No, it means I enjoy his company. Argh! Never mind!**

Batgirl: Bye Zee

**Bye.**

Robin: Cya Friday (smokebomb)

_Eek! Batman! :D I can't wait for Friday!_

From: SirGambit

Nobody seems to understand just how powerful and ruthless a Lord of Balance is. i Could kill Apollo(the sun god) if i wanted to(that would make ME the sun god), But i was actually talking about a scientific way to do it by making you Kryptonian. And being blessed by the moon means you can be killed stakes(I am

an Impaler) and silver and are alergic to garlic.

_Sorry Gambit, but you're then one who doesn't understand here. I don't think this was already explained to you, so I'll do it now. Because I am the moon-bearer, I am quite powerful. So are you, supposedly, but we have different forms of power. Power, any kind really, especially magic, is energy manipulation. There are different forms of energy manipulation. Just look at how many different types of electricity there are (hydroelectricity for one), and that of course is only one form of energy. There's heat energy, and light energy just to name a few. And everything is made of energy, even the fibers that hold different dimensions together. Although in some dimensions, our laws of physics don't exist, energy does. Energy has to exist, or else nothing can exist. Even the tiny particles known as neutrinos are governed by energy, even though they are not governed by physics, and yet they still exist in our dimension. But where I'm going with this is, even though both you and I can convert and project energy in different forms, our powers as well as many other factors are different, including my origin, and my gods. Actually let me make that a little clearer. What I was getting at, is energy is all-powerful. Even though you can kill Apollo, who is apparently YOUR Sun God, you cannot kill mine, because mine is a pure entity of life energy. Life energy is the most potent source of energy and cannot be destroyed, just like any other form of energy. Life energy is what your soul is made of. Even after your body dies, your soul lives on, as a memory and as life energy. Energy in any form can never be truly destroyed, it can only be changed. There is scientific proof of that, as I am sure someone of your status is very well aware. So, therefore, no matter how powerful you are, you cannot overthrow something that doesn't even fully exist. And also, you don't understand the moon thing very well either. Being blessed by my moon goddess is obviously different than being blessed by yours. For one thing, it does NOT make me a VAMPIRE. Ha! It doesn't alter my human physiology in any way either. So sure, if you stuck something pointy, wooden, and sharp through my heart, no s*** I'm gonna die, 'cause my heart would be smashed. And silver is actually a good luck charm of mine, not magically or anything, it's just lucky for me I guess. In fact my friend Rhea, gave me a necklace, which she enchanted to shield me and amplify my powers, and it is made of silver, and has a pearl charm. Silver is the color of the moon, by the way, so I don't understand how (outside of cheesy vampire/werewolf movies) you got that idea. And dude, if I were allergic to garlic, I wouldn't be 1/2 Italian. I think you may have watched Buffy one too many times. Sorry. Just telling it like it is. :(_

It does in't mater if you destroy the video i'll just give rob a magic proof copy(i made six just for myself)

**Um... okay then.**

Artemis Fowl rules!

_Yes he does! Irish people rock! I'm actually a 1/4 Irish. :D _**Never read the series, but I heard it was good. **_It is! You have to read it!_

Do you love Dick(Robin)?

**I... um... er... I don't have to answer you know.**

Have you figured out who Batgirl is yet?(Hint: her anitials are BG)

**Yeah, Lili told me. She's from 'reality', so she knows who most of us heroes are, even if I don't. **_It's true, I'm just that awesome._

Krypt,

Sorcerer Supreme of Krypton,(me)

A Lord of Balance,(All)

Fire Sword of the Twenty-First Century,(present host)

Immortal Keeper of the Crypt of Solomon,(23 hosts ago)

Knight of the the Third Level of Arthur,(15 hosts ago)

Wizard of the Order of Merlin,(14 hosts ago)

Green Lantern,(43ish hosts ago)

and Impaler of Count Vlad's Royal Guard.(11 hosts ago) _Sheesh dude, we understand, you're magical and all-powerful, but really? Do you need that long of a title? _**Sorry. She's on a roll now. She's all worked up now, because she had to explain that all to you. :\**

* * *

><p><em>Seriously guys. If you don't know what the h*** you're talking about, don't say anything. I'm sorry, that's just one of my pet peeves. <em>**Oh no. Here comes the 'I'm not the idiot you all think I am' rant. **_I know on this, I'm always acting like the crazy, fun girl, but I'm actually pretty smart, not to mention powerful. That means I also have to be responsible. I know how to lead a team, and I'm actually pretty good at it. And although I act like an idiot here, it's for your amusement. I have a bad side. Don't get on it. And you can do that by not acting like you know what you're talking about, when you don't know what you're talking about. You can also do that by not acting all powerful. _**See? Sorry if she offended anyone. Lil, you should apologize to anyone you offended. **_*sighs* Okay. I'm sorry. But please, I do know what I'm talking about here. Look, unknown to most of you, I've bested countless others in duels, because I've broken their minds (temporarily of course), almost drowned them, locked them away in other dimensions, and many more things with magic. I can do these things. I'm not two. I don't need protection. _**Sorry. She hasn't had a very good day. Oh well. Bye guys. **_See ya._


	7. Under the Red Hood

_Questions? Already? I just woke up. _**You woke up at twelve thirty... Normal people wake up at eight. They've had four hours to ask questions. Besides, some people reviewed last night. **_Point taken. Can't wait for Friday. _**Neither can I.**

* * *

><p>From: SirGambit<p>

I've actually never seen a vampire movie before and i was just guessing about the silver and garlic they must be for those who are cursed by the moon yeah that's probably it, i just have this thing about killing people with stakes and in the DC comics canon Apollo is the god Sol(the technical term for our

sun) and if your gods are made out of energy so i could just control them(part of being a sorcerer SUPREME is that you can control all forms of energy(exept if your a Lord of Chaos or Order you can't control the other, but as i stated previously i was talking about turning her into a Kryptonian. It's seven

titles and i'm not all powerful i just have both physical and magical powers. and i'm getting most of my energy from the s-wait never mind i can't tell you that would give away who my host is. So i'm not normally very powerful i just got a VERY powerful host this time.

_Oh my god, you're Superboy/Superman/One of them, aren't you? Holy schnitzel! Cool! Can I call you Clark? Or are you Conner? Are you gonna make a blog? You should make a blog! They're awesome. Oh crap. There goes my rapid fire mouth. See that's what I mean when I say I'm hyperactive. So how does that work? Is Superman/boy aware that you are inhabiting his body? Does he still have a free will? Wait, but you said you draw energy from your host. Does that mean you're slowly leaching away Superman/boy's life force! Oh my god! _**Lili? **_Yeah? _**...Shut up. **_Oh. Ok. Sorry. I do that a lot. _**And we've never met the Sun God and the Moon Goddess, so for all we know, they could be Lords of Chaos/Order. You can control life energy? *Stares in awe* My dad told me it was impossible! He said Lili could influence life energy, because of her blessing, but not control it! Like she could put thoughts in someone's heads, or even tinges of emotion, but never a full thing. Wow! How do you become a sorcerer supreme? And about the Kryptonian thing... What would that imply? Completely rearranging my DNA? How would that let me be blessed by the sun? Argh. Now I'm pulling a Lili. Rapid Fire mouth, like she said. It's an Italian thing. Meh.**

From: music lover bwg

So robin is in on my plan and so is adenawolf. And its about to unfold. Does

that scare you?

**Yes. Very much. Wait, Robin is in on it? **_That means that you will come to no harm, because he loves you, but I on the other hand, I must worry. _**What? Why are you talking like that? **_Because I can._

So I updated my profile. What do you think?

**Looks nice. **_Yeah, it's fine._

When r u and rob getting married?

**Um, we're not. **_*sigh*_

Can I come?

**If we were getting married, I'd say sure. But we're not, so you go ahead and show up at some random empty church.**

Can I sing?

**You could if there was a wedding, but there isn't.**

You like my singing right?

**Sure, yeah. **_It's fine._

Rob and I could do a duet: don't go breaking my heart. From ella enchanted. Jesse m. Does the voice over. Ill do anne hathaways part. :)

_When I was like, 4 or something, I saw that movie and somehow I still remember all of it. _**There's still no wedding.**

Oh yeah what does this :0 mean. Cuz idk.

_I think it just means "Face with an open mouth, as in, 'wow' or 'oh my god'" Idk._

Hey zee would u like some jello?

**No food from you, BWG.**

I 4got hat I was gonna say. Meh ill remember.

_That happens to me all the time. :)_

Rob has already admited (sp?)

_(Spelled admitted, if that's what you meant by sp)_

His feelings 4 u so why won't u admit back?

**I never said I didn't like him. And there's still no wedding. Have you forgotten that I'm 13, and that as a legal minor, I must have a parent's permission before I marry? And anyways, we all know my dad will say "NO!".**

How do u feel that I gave u partial credit for the whole cookie fiasco b4 u started ur blog?

**Meh. I mean we did go along with it. **_True._

I wish u were in more episodes. And I still can't remember what I wanted to say!

**I know, so do I. **_I wish Young Justice would stop taking Hiatuses. They're annoying._

Have u ever cast a spell in your sleep?

**Once or twice. **_Same here._

Ooooh can u make rob kiss u?

**Yes. **_Yes._

Will u?

**No. **_Yes. _**What? o.O **_I didn't say anything._

To all blog members and associates. Speedy jade kim dd rob bg kf mikayla marce zee lili mrs west and arizona. On a scale of 1 to 10.5 how crazy do u think I am? I think I'm a 10.8!

_I agree with what you said, because that's probably around where I am, and I seem to be only a tad crazier, if not as crazy, as you. _**20.9 **_That's a little harsh. _**Both of you drugged me. WITH A BROWNIE. Who does that? **_BWG and me. Hey that rhymes. Hehe. :)_

Accordinng to the yj wiki timeline zee is 14

_Where'd you find the time line? If it's from a legitimate source, I'll change Zee's age._

Rob 13

_Knew that already._

Mr and mrs west 15

_Knew that as well._

Kaldur 16

_Knew that._

Miss m 48

_She's chronologically 48, but in human years, she's biologically 16._

Conner 16

_Chronologically around 16 months, but biologically 16._

Roy 18

_Knew he was somewhere around 20._

Do not give artemis the antidote to the truth spell!

**Why? Don't you guys understand that she's my friend? Not just some source of entertainment. Sheesh. Do you guys do this kind of stuff to your friends? **_Yeah. _**Why? Your friends must hate you. **_Not if they haven't figured out that I orchestrated it all... *evil grin* _**Sometimes I wonder if you really should have been put into Arkham. Oh well. We'll let Batman be the judge of that on Friday.**

From: arizona sno

hey zee, ya know any spells to undo a truth spell? if you do help me! oh and dont worry about wally and his truth spell. heard you and rob are going on a date on friday :)

**Not a date. Batgirl will be there. And Batman. And Lili. NOT A DATE. I think I may know how to undo it, but everyone's yelling at me to not help you. Argh. You reality dimensioners are cruel. **_Tell me about it. In 1988, DC comics did a telephone poll to see whether they should kill of Jason Todd (the second Robin). Obviously you know what happened. Jason was beaten to a bloody pulp, inches from death, and then blown up in a warehouse. In the comic version, his birth mother had just sold him out to the Joker, and then he turned on her, and she got blown up with Jason. He died trying to shield her from the explosion, even after she had turned on him like that. *starts to cry lightly* _**Oh my god! That's so cruel! *starts crying too* **

From: Ravenhearst

Zatanna, if you were in the 'reality' universe then went back in the Young Justice universe, you'd get that feeling like 'I know who they're secret identities' are so you'd be like 'pff, know them so I don't bother asking' kind of feeling. So, you finding out who robin for me is like 'aaaaand so...?' sorry but that's how I felt. But I forgot you're not in Gotham academy.

**Um, what'd she just say? **_I'm not really sure._

Alright questions, sorry back there i was ranting:

**Okay...then...**

1) Lili, wanna join me and Arty make Zee and Robin confess to each other? And yes Zatanna, I know you're there.

_Sure. _**I — but — What?— **_Hehe. :)_

2) Did you guys know what Robin said in his blog in the end of entry fourteen? Because I asked something in the lines of 'You made Zatanna cry?' after bwg's question, but I didn't see the 'if'. Hate my glasses and guess how he reacted.

**Wow. Um... I don't know if I should be really, really happy, or actually kind of scared. **_He... He'd rater pull a gun on... BATMAN? O.O_

3) Please, if you see Joker in your patrol guys, get him for me. I hate him for what he did to Jason *gets teary* and then he made Tim quit *cries hard* I HATE HIM! THAT CREEP DESERVES TO DIE!

_*Cries along with you* I'll kill him! I'll do to him exactly what he did to others! And then I'll end him! Just like Batman should've done! I, I know it's because he can't do it. But... but why? Even after Joker killed his son, he refused to end the sick b******. And then what he did to Barbara too... _**Barbara... What did he do to her? **_He shot her in the back, paralyzed her from the waste down. Then he did other things that I can't say on this, because it's rated K+. But, it's not as bad as what you guys are thinking._

4) Do you know how hard Joker beat up Robin in Batman: Under the Red Hood? It's too much.

_I know! I'm still crying! *punches wall* I'll break him! Just like he broke Jason! He'll pay for what he did to my Jason! I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him! End his sick, pathetic, joke of a life! He's dead! _**I...I've never seen her like this...**

5) Okay, enough with the Batman movie questions, but I can ask more if you want them Lili.

_Nah. It's fine. *sniffs* I don't think we need anymore tears here. _

6) So, is it a date with you and Rob this Friday? tehee~3

**NOT. A. DATE.**

7) Have you read the book Wicked or watched the Musical? It's amazing.

_No. My mom said she was gonna take me to see it, but then she didn't, 'cause she's mean like that. Hmph. *Crosses arms*_

8) Do you guys know about the Teen Titans?

_I do. It's hilarious, believe me, but Young Justice is waaaay better. I'm sooo not a Starfire/Robin fan. _**Who's this Starfire chick? **_I don't think she exists on Earth 16. Which is a good thing. For you. And Robin. *sees glaring Zatanna* And probably her too. Hehe._

9) Lili, what's your fave batman movie?

_Under the Red Hood, all the way. I'm sorry, it's just AMAZING! :D_

10) Zatanna, please be very very careful of bwg's schemes. They're fun, but I'm scared after the cookie thing, but she's still awesome though.

**I know. I never eat, whenever I go on here.**

Alright, me done, please avenge Jason for me by at least accidentally killing Joker, it's not considered a murder if Joker died by accident. If everybody thinks it was one. Again you guys rock!

_I love Jason so much, that it won't be an accident when Joker dies. He'll know who killed him. He'll know who ended him. Jason will be saved._

-Ravenhearst~:)

_bye-bye. _**See ya. :)**

From: Ravenhearst _(Again)_

I have to google about Damian, i only know 3 Robins. i'm sorry Lili, I will study again. *studies for 30 minutes* GOD D*** IT! A GIRL WONDER? WTH? Stephanie Brown. I didn't take into account that Bruce Wayne MATED with Talia al Ghul. I thought he liked Diana, what a playboy...hmph :(

_Yeah, I know. I was shocked about Brown too. She was better as Batgirl. Well, for his sake, he was drugged, just so you know. She pretty much r**** him. And the Wonder Woman thing was only for JL Unlimited. I'm not really a fan of Batman/Wonder Woman. Meh. Oh well. _

From: Ravenhearst _(Again?)_

Good God I had to go back to the first chapter to review again. I forgot to say, Zatanna your mother's name is beautiful and it ryhmes with cinderella and I hope you'll be able to see her again. My mom's name is way longer, Maria Lourdes Margaret can you imagine? But my dad called her Rexie, dunno why but it's what she wanted.

**Thank you. I hope so too. **_My middle name is _. You know, I should stop giving out personal information before I get stalked. Seriously. _**Probably should, yeah. For your sake, I'm gonna go back, and blank that out.****)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh well guys, I think that's everything for now. <strong>_Yup. We'll probably be back on in, like an hour or something. Bye-bye. _**Bye. :D**


	8. Stuff

_Hey, Lili here. _**And Zatanna. **_So, questions. Here we go. :)_

* * *

><p>From: Ravenhearst<p>

Oh okay, any information about it is good enough for me. I'll just start looking. ^_^

_You're welcome! :D Hope you find it! _**That movie scares me.**

From: music lover bwg

Yeah its a valid yj timeline on wiki.

_Yeah, I checked it out. :) So Zee, you're now 14, but you have an early birthday, so you're still in Rob's grade. _**'Kay then.**

And mr and mrs west r minors and got married.

_It wasn't official. They didn't have a real, registered priest to marry them, or registered legal witnesses as far as I can tell. They're not legally married._

And u can't give me a 20.9 that's off the scale!

**Well I did anyways. :) HA! I don't have to abide by your scale if I don't want to.**

And the plan affects everyone. That's right u 2! So on a scale of 1 to 10.5 how scared r u?

_Aw crap. Lets say 100. I'm scared 100%. _**Me too.**

And someone is scheming without me?

_Who's scheming without you?_

I want in!

_If we were scheming without you, then sure, you can have in._

And did u get tired off all the pms I sent u yesterday?

_Not really. You're fun. :)_

And that's 4 the shoutout!

From: MeInTheMaking

Well, that's ok. I guess magic isn't for everyone. :)

**Yeah, I know. **_Sadly. When you're different other people notice too. And some people don't like different._

Also, do you sometimes wish your dad would just like, back off a little? I mean he seems a little overbearing.

**Yeah. **_Well, he's not as bad as my mom. _**Point taken.**

And you both know Italian? Cool! I love to sing in Italian, I'm just really good with the accent.

_Italian pride! Woohoo! _**She's weird isn't she? **_Yeah, yeah I am._

Lili, you're from reality right? Who was your favorite Robin and Batgirl?

_Well, obviously the best Robin, then one best at the job and all was obviously Dick Grayson. But they're all equally amazing on my scales. My favorite Batgirl is obviously Babs, but Stephanie Brown was a close second. Cassandra Cain wasn't that great in my opinion._

Because mine are the one in this demension.

_Yeah, I guess mine are too. :)_

From: SirGambit

No i am not Superman/Superboy(in fact i'm trying to get Cheshire to kill Superman for me)

**Um... should I tell my dad? **_Yeah, probably. Why do you want ot kill Supey? He's cool._

though i am kryptonian i came to earth about 30 millenia ago.(the s is something completely unrelated to krypton) I can't take my hosts free will and no i'm not using my hosts life force he just gives me access to

an almost limitless extra-dimensional life force.

_Cool. So... then who are you?_

Yes it would involve changing your DNA, then your body would get powers from yellow sun light as i said scientifically being blessed by the sun.

**Well, I don't think I'm willing to undergo full DNA mutation. That could end up pretty nasty. Thanks for the off no.**

Their gods not lords of order/chaos. You become a Sorcerer Supreme killing the present one for your planet in a sorcerers duel.

_So, if you're the Sorcerer Supreme of Krypton, and Dr. Fate was the old Sorcerer Supreme (I think) of earth, and now he's technically dead, then who is it now? What's a sorcerer's duel?_

And controlling life energy is impossible for magicians only sorcerers can do it.

**Wow.**_Dude, this guy has some skills._

I wouldn't suggest removing the truth spell its pulling energy from wall's life force.(and so long as no one tampers with it he won't even notice he has so much any way)

**So that means I can't cure Artemis without breaking her life force? Really? Why is this stuff always so dangerous? I mean it's supposed to be an internet prank, not a living time bomb. :\ You reality dimensioners scare me.**

From: Dreamgirl32

Okay, first off, a little shout out to Lili for the Justin Bieber hate.

THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)

_You're welcome, I know, I'm just that awesome. :D_

Me and all my friends SO do not understand the whole Justin Bieber obsession our generation has. And now there's Cody Simpson, the Justin Bieber wanna-be, and Greyson Chance the Cody Simpson wanna-be. Hell! Justin Biebers a Justin Bieber wanna-be.

_I know! I totally agree with you! _**In my dimension, I don't think they have a Justin Bieber, and I still don't like him very much. **_You're lucky. So, so lucky._

Now that I've got that out of my system, on with the Questions:

_Yay! :)_

1. Do you know any of the leagues sectet ID's?

**Well, I know Wally's uncle is the Flash, and I'm pretty sure his name is Barry Allen. And there are a few others that I do know. **_I know them all, because I'm from reality. I just rock that way._

2. Dose that include the Young Justice team?

**Well, yeah I know most of them. **_I know them all, once again._

3. What city do you live in?

_**(In unison) Gotham.**_

4. Do you like my avatar picture?

5. What's your favorite TV show?

_Young Justice. _**Don't have one.**

6. Do you live with Lili?

_I'm living with her, so I can train. _**Yup. We share a room.**

7. Do you live CLOSE to Lili?

**See above.**

8. If no how do you run this blog together?

**See above.**

9. How long did your dad ground you for after the Red Tornado thing?

**A month. **

10. Do you think he's over protective?

**Well yeah, but think about it, if you ran away on a mission where you could've potentially been boiled to death in a super-volcano eruption, don't you think your dad would ground you if you survived? Bet you didn't think about it that way.**

11. Do you get scared easily?

**Sort of. **_I get scared so freaking easily by stupid things like skeletons, but if a Minotaur were about to smash me, I'd be like "F*** you b****!" and kick it. I'm weird that way. I find the best way to cope with fear is to resist it, by laughing about it, and mocking it. :)_

12. What's the freakiest thing you've ever seen?

**Probably Secret coming out of her grave. It wasn't exactly scary, but it startled me. A lot. It really freaked me out. **_I'd rather not talk about it._

13. How many dates have you ever been on?

**Um... I don't want to answer this question.**

14. Any of them with Robin?

**...**

15. I personal think it's a little annoying how every girl on the team (and you potentially) have a clear love interest that the fans obsess over. What are your thought on that?

**I wish that the fans would leave Wally and Artemis alone, and just let them figure out that they like each other, by themselves. **_What she said._

16. Could you read and review on my story 'Zatanna's dream'? I'd love it so much if I got insight on a story involving Zatanna from Zatanna herself.

**Sure, I guess. **_I read it. It's pretty good. :)_

17. Have I annoyed you with all these questions yet?

**Nah, I like answering questions. **_Italians are naturally talkative._

18. Crap! I just got (Yet another) spam-mail. What is it with all the spam this time of year!

**Spam is annoying. **_Yes, yes it is._

19. Do you consider yourself a superhero or just a sorceress?

**Can't I be both? **_Magic rocks. :D_

20. Have you seen 'The Help'?

_**(in unison) No.**_

21. Did you laugh at the 'poop-pie' scene?

**Didn't see it. **_Ditto._

22. What are your thought on witch stereotypes?

**They're actually pretty funny. :) Except for the ugly green stereotypes. Am I green? No. Am I ugly? I really hope not. **_Let the public think what they may, magic is flippin' amazing! :D_

23. what are your plans for New Years?

**Depends on what the team is doing. **_And the league._

24. CAN I COME?

**Probably not, unless you can figure out how to rip open a dimensional portal, and then navigate the web in two weeks. Sorry.**

25. Have I annoyed you NOW with all the questions?

**Nah. :)**

26. BYE! :)

**Bye. **_Toodles! :)_

From: Whatever

Whatever:Hi Zatanna. Hi Lili.

**Hi. **_Hey. :)_

Questions:

1) Are you aware that in other dimesions your league age? (Zatanna)

_I knew that. _**I... didn't.**

2) What's the most embarrassing thing your dad has ever done? (both)

**Um... it'd be even more embarrassing if I put it down here so I won't. **_Same here._

3) Do you injoy all the stuff BWG is doing or are you more scared of it happening to you? (both)

**Kind of both. **_Yeah. She's crazy like me. It's crazy in a bad and good way. The worst kind of crazy. :\_

Ya'll don't need to anwser. Nobody does.

_Already answered. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, I think that'll be all for today. If we get at least five questions by 9, then maybe we'll put up another chapter. <strong>_Maybe. Oh well. Bye guys! :D_


	9. Happy New Year!

**Hey guys!** _What's up? :)_ **Zatanna and Lili here as usual.** _Who else would it be? _**I dunno, but... Nevermind. Questions!**

* * *

><p>From: music lover bwg<p>

*thanks 4

**Um... you're welcome, but why are you thanking us again? :)**

Not that's 4

_What?_

From: SirGambit

First i come from earth 16b3 not the reality dimension.

_Cool! What's it like there?_

Like Fate i'm technically dead but since nobody killed us we are trapped in this plain of existence until somebody from our planet comes along that can beat us which in my case is impossible since it has been to answer your question Naboo(Fate) is earths sorcerer supreme(he's not very

ruthless so i can't figure out how he is still earths sorcerer supreme)

'_Cause he can, I guess._

A sorcerers duel? um it's kind of complicated have you ever read Earagon?

_Nope. I was thinking about it, but then I got caught up in the Artemis Fowl series. _**Haven't read it either.**

it's kind of like a magician because you have to talk to use magic Sorcerers don't though it is easier.i don't prank and no i won't tell you my reasons for wanting them to get to gather. But the spell ends on the 31st at midnight anyway.

**Which is tomorrow, so meh.**

Question and I think Justin Bieber is a girl in disguise we just can't prove

it.

_Nah, I just think he's a really bad singer. Like REALLY bad._

Don't bother telling your dad this is Cheshire were talking about theirs no way she'll fail with MY equipment.

**I'm still telling my dad. **_Who will tell Bats. Who will tell Supey. Who will beat the crap out of Cheshire._

From: Keep Moving Onwards

Kim: HI people! Roy's not here right now but I brought along an assassin :)

**Um... should I be scared? **_Nah, Cheshire's harmless unless she's in uniform. Then you should run away screaming._

Jade: I think she ate one of bwg's cookies, well on with the it's not really a question but still I don't think that Flash would be helpful, and roy doesn't have the best relationship with my little sis: Please explain to roy what a girl wants on a date, and why some of the dates he's taken me on

and made me pay for are not what a girl wants.

**Um, okay. But I've only met him like... twice. No promises he'll listen. **_It's worth a try. _**Fine. So Roy, when you get a chance to read this, you do NOT take girls on dates to Gotham nightclubs. I mean really? Show them some respect. You take them to restaurants. That are in a considerably less dangerous city, ya know? **_And then if you really like the girl, you take her to a movie as well. Or go on a walk in some awesome park, like Central Park, in New York. And the restaurant should be heritage inspired, so in Jade's case, probably a Vietnamese restaurant. So now you understand how dates work. So go plan one. A good one. And if it's not satisfactory, I will continuously pummel you with a blunt stick. _**It may not hurt, but it's seriously annoying. **

Kim: Have either of you ever lost control of your powers in a funny or awkward way?

***groan* Yes. Many, many times. **_Same here. It's not exactly fun though..._

From: Ravenhearst

OH CRAP KIM ATE THE COOKIES! DARN YOU BWG!

**Oh no! Well, she didn't seem to have an extreme reaction, like some people *cough* Speedy *cough***

And guys, do explain the dating place of choice to Roy. Trust me, Gotham nightclubs are so not a good place for a date.

_I know. You'd think he didn't care for women at all. _

Anyways, I brought my best friend Pierce along here, I am gonna teach her about everything she needs to know about DC and later on marvel, but anyways.

_Okay. Hi Pierce. _**Hey, Pierce.**

Questions:

_Yes! Questions!_

1) Lili, want to join me in smashing Joker with a sledge hammer? I've got an extra and Robin knows which parts to break to get the psychotic clown in the hospital, or in our case, his grave.

_Yes! I want him dead! DEAD, I TELL YOU, DEAD! I HATE THE PSYCHOTIC CLOWN!_

Pierce: Guys, help me. This is a totally different side to her. It's not _ anymore-oops!

_Um, were you supposed to tell us her name? _**I don't think she was.**

Rave: Now look what you've done, and you're the one who said to keep my name a secret. Great! Guys, please censor the name.

**One step ahead of you, sister.**

2) Still can't find the movie, and watched it when I was eight. I can't find it at all! :'(

_Awww, but it's such a good movie! Um... I'm trying to think of an alternative for you. Um... I got nothing. Sorry. :(_

3) Guys, robin made an air-form version of bwg's love potion. Please be very careful and the smoke is colored red.

_Aw crap. I'm gonna wear a gas mask whenever I see him around. But I think we'll be safe on Friday, 'cause Bats will be there. :) _**I hope so.**

4) Hey Lili, if this really happened, then it would be one of those good days Jason had with his family if you check the link out *a tear of joy escapes her eye*

_Ohhhh, I have that pic in my personal files of Batman art that I love! :D I love that pic sooo much!_

.com/gallery/#/d3ikvm9

5) Zatanna, I told Robin in his blog you loved him, but he didn't reply to it TT-TT. But I know he loves you and your patrol in his case is a date.

**Um... *blushes and smiles* :)**

6) Have you guys ever heard any classical music?

_Yeah. It's fine. _**Same.**

Pierce: Believe me when I say Rave here is a big fan of Mozart and Beethoven and all the other great composers. Plus she plays the piano-!

_Oh! I play piano too! Up top! *High Five* _**I don't play any instruments.**

Rave: Oh shush you *blushes*

_Piano is okay, I'm being forced to play it. I'm not that good either. _**Well, you can do more than I can. **_Meh._

7) And SirGambit has a reason to kill Superman, because the Big Guy keeps ignoring Conner. I mean, can't big red cut the dude some slack? Conner has feelings and he is a real boy, not a DNA stealer, not just a clone, but a teen just like the others. He's not a disease Superman can just stay away from, no,

a job of a parent is to be there for their kids, not neglect them and letting them down. But if I were in S-man's place, of course I'd be shocked at first but after that I'd tell myself to grow and face it because Conner is just right there and there's nothing I can do about it. Superman doesn't face this parenting issue like a man and downright he isn't. In life you shouldn't have any regrets, and meaning he should have no regrets about Conner being made. When you first become a parent, you should remember your experiences, so you can relate to your kid. The first time you did this, the first time you did that, everything you experience or do doesn't have to be the same, but at least you get to meet your kid half-way. your relationship might not be one-hundred percent okay, but as long as you meet half-way, you remember is fun. Okay, I was quoting from a Manga/a Japanese comic called "Fruits Basket" don't ask about the title, but it's true on how a child and parent bond like that. So in other words, superman has to man-up and face Conner, before the poor kid gives up on the guy.

_It really is though. Supey needs to get his head out of the clouds and give up on his perverted dream life that will never happen! He's a true American, through and through. He's a dreamer. Like me. And there's nothing wrong with that, but sometimes you've gotta suck it up and remember that you aren't IN a dreamland, you're IN reality. And Conner isn't a nightmare, Conner is there, and he needs someone. He needs a parent, and (no offense Bats) Batman cannot be that parent. Conner needs someone he can relate to. Conner needs Clark. Superboy needs Superman. He needs his father._

Pierce: That *sniff* was *sniff* beautiful *blows on tissue* :')

**Yeah, it was. I never really thought about it that way.**

Rave: It was nothing, and besides, that's what Superman should do. If he doesn't man-up soon though, I'm gonna blackmail him along with Robin, Lili, Zee, you in with me on this?

_No question about it. _**Totally.**

8) Did you guys know that the reason RA and GA don't meet eye to eye nowadays it's because Roy became a drug addict once and Ollie hit him and kicked him out then Black Canary helped Roy with his situation, but Ollie and Roy haven't made-up yet. So can you help me? Or do we stay out of family business?

**Well... I know that now. **_I already knew that. Poor Roy. I've always wanted to give him a big hug. But honestly, I don't think we should all run around playing the part of fairy god mother. Superman needs a shove in the right direction. So does Ollie, but after that, we need to let them do it. We're not trying to push them off the cliff. We're trying to show them there's nothing be afraid of. We've got to give them time to find their parachutes. _**Superman doesn't need a parachute...**_Zee, it's a metaphor. _**Oh. I knew that.**

Pierce: I say we ambush Roy, gag him, blindfold him, and tie him up, then we ask for a ransom from GA, and that's how we'll get them to talk. Double win. We get money and we make them a whole family again, because GA will be like 'Don't scare me like that again!' and hugs Roy and all after rescuing him and stuff, and Ollie does own the Queen Industries. Then they'll talk.

_That... actually could work._

Rave: And you thought this all in your head? O_O

**We're surrounded by evil geniuses.**

Pierce: Yup *triumphant pose*

_Up top! *High five*_

Rave: Pierce, I love the way you think. ;)

**Really? The evil genius method scares me. **_Why? You use it all the time. _**True.**

Pierce: I know I'm a genius.

_Good job, buddy. :)_

9) So will ya help us do it? :D

_Probably. _**Yeah, I guess.**

10) Aww, c'mon please?

**Already said we would.**

Well, we'll let you think it through. Either that or Pierce is still having a minor sugar rush. Fed her too much chocolate this morning and it hasn't fully worn off yet.

**Meh. That happens to Lili all the time. **_Yup!_

Thanks for answering!

_You're welcome! _**:D**

~Ravenhearst and Swifterforever3TS! (Pierce's signature)

From: arizona sno _(Artemis)_

ok zee so it's not a date, but it's a group date? oh and do you think you can get me some smokebombs? have fun tonight! there might be a new years party at the cave. i'm not sure if there is or not

**Not. A. Date. **_But if you subtract me, Batgirl, and Batman, what does it equal? A date! So technically it is a date. _**Argh. **_I could probably jack some smokebombs from Rob tonight. _**We will. Figure out if there's a party, 'cause if there is, I'm going. **_Me too! :D_

From: Dreamgirl32

Aw, you haven't been on to many dates have you Zatanna? :'( But who am I to talk? I'm thirteen and have never once been asked out. I think the idea of dating so young is stupid cause there's almost no chance of it becoming serious 'cause guys only really stay with you at first to get their 'something special' if you get my drift. And at our age it's illegal! so I don't bother with it at all now my sister thinks I'm gay.

**Well, I think that information is a bit personal, but I'll tell you it's less than you think. **_I kind of agree with you. On the part that nothing's going to happen, but if you like someone, you should go along with it, just for the experience, if not for anything else._

But enough with me.

TO THE QUESTIONS!

1. Who was your first crush?

**Um, just some kid. **_Yeah, there was this random guy I thought was cute, when I was in preschool. Preschool! I mean come on! I'm such a wierdo._

2. Have you and Lili ever liked the same guy?

_If it's the same guy but from a different dimension, does that count? _**Probably not. **_Then still, sort of..._

3. Who would win in a real life-or-death battle, Superboy or Robin?

_**(In unison) Robin.**_

4. How do you stay in shape?

_I don't. Well, that's not true. I just do my best in P.E. at school. _**Same. I don't think we've ever not gotten an A in it.**

5. Is that a stupid question?

**Not really. **_Sort of._

6. What do you look for in a guy?

**Um... **_She looks for Robin. _**Shut up.**

7. Who's hotter, Connor or Dick Greyson (Or wally, I think he's cut just cause he's a ginger. They are so smexy!)

_Gingers are adorable, yes, but they're not my type. _**I agree. **_I think out of all of them, Robin is the best looking. _**What? **_She asked for my opinion, and I gave it. Don't worry, I won't intrude. I'm just saying. _**I'll be watching you.**

8. Do you watch 'Inuyasha'?

**No. **_No._

9. Do you think he's smexy?

_I don't know what he looks like. _**Ditto.**

10. I'm the youngest of four (It suxs by the way) do you have any brothers or sisters?

**No. Only child. **_I'm the oldest of four. It sucks even more. Trust me. I've got two brothers and one sister_

11. If yes, older or younger?

_Younger._

12. Are they annoying?

_Like you'd never believe._

13. Do you think of Lili as a sister?

**More or less.**

14. Do you realize if you said yes to both 12 and 13 you just called Lili annoying?

**But she is. **_Yeah, it's true. I'm chatty it's part of my charm. I stole that from Nightwing. :D_

15. Did you do it intentionally (Did you pick up on my word play)?

**Yes, and then no, until you mentioned it.**

16. Are you aware that in another dimension (Or at least another TV show) there's another Robin living in Jump City fighting crime with an alien girl (not Miss Martian) named Starfire and a Robot-man named Cyborge and Beast Boy (Not sure if you know him, I think he was in one of the comics of your show.

**I am now. **_I already knew that. I'm from reality. So I know just as much as you do about DC, give or take._

17. The show's called the Teen Titans.

_Knew it. _**Um, okay.**

18. OH, and there's also a really depressing girl named Raven.

_Raven's cool. She's got awesome powers._

19. Kid Flash showed up in a few episodes on that show and I'm pretty sure Super boy was in the Video game version. Were you in that series?

_He was more of a gentleman, that Kid Flash. Didn't he like Jinx?_

20. How would you react if I told you that Robin loved Starfire in the Teen Titans and KF had a crush on a villain named Jink?

**I... don't think Starfire is real in this dimension. Besides that's just a TV show. **_You're a TV show in my dimension. _**Yeah, I suppose so. But still.**

21. What power do you think is the most useful in battle?

_It depends on who your opponent is. _**I agree.**

22. What's your favorite color?

_Silver. _**Yellow.**

23. Fav song?

_Don't have one. _**Me neither.**

24. Fav food?

_Burgers and Fries. _**Pizza.**

25. Do they have Google in your dimension? Or dose Robin have to do all that?

_Thank god, they have Google here. I love it. _**But Robin still has to do a lot. **_Yeah. I'm surprised he isn't dead from all the stress._

26. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_To you too! _**:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year everyone! :) <strong>_Can't wait for tonight! Batman! :D Nananananananana! _**Oi vey...**


	10. Almost Patrol Time!

_Eeek! Can't wait until midnight! :D:D:D:D:D:D __Batman! _**Yeah, it'll be pretty cool. Hi guys, Zee and Lili here once again. So, we've got to be somewhere in 2 hours, so lets go straight to the questions.**

* * *

><p>From: FireWorkGold<p>

When you called the Young Justice team out on their telepathic conversation why did you do that? Because you seemed kind of rude, and do you think that made them respect you a litte? And who seemes to be your best friend on the Team.

**Well, personally, I found it kind of rude that they were having a conversation behind my back, and I'd barely even met them! For all I knew, they were talking about me. How do you think you would've felt? My best friend on the team right now is probably Arty. :)**

From: MeInTheMaking

I never liked cass either. And there is nothing wrong with being weird Zee!

**Oh, I dunno, but maybe it's just the terrified looks I get from people when I accidentally use magic. **_We aren't weird. We're barely human. We don't have to meet their standards, because we are not them. We have own standards to live by. _**Um... okay then.**

Also, do the two of you realize how many crimes you can stop through the blog? Someone's trying to take over the world, someone wants to kill Superman, and they're all stupid enough to tell you!

**I know. That's what I was thinking. **_Yeah. So far my uncle is now in the process of stopping both of those crimes. :)_

And Lili, how do you visit this demension? Because I reallly want to be there right now!

_Well, it comes with being the moon bearer. The thing is, the moon bearer and the sun bearer are allowed to tap into life energy, which is basically the thread of all existence whether something is alive or not. Life energy originated at this one dimensional point, which is in the center of this thing called the web. The web is an extra dimensional area between all dimensions. It's what links them all together. So basically, what I can do, is I rip a hole in the life energy, and open a portal to the web. From there, I just find the portal to the dimension I want to go. PM me for more detail, 'cause I know this is kind of sketchy._

From: Ravenhearst

Okay, I'm getting Jade in the Roy ambush thing. She's an assassin so she might do this, but I haven't asked her and what really spoils it is that she's Roy's girlfriend. DARN IT! And good news, Marce is my SISTER! MY LEGALLY ADOPTED SISTER! Anyways, Pierce is gonna join me in this from now on, since now I know how her mischievous little mind works.

**Um, that's great! :) **_Cool._

Pierce: I'm an evil genius.

_Yes, we both are my friend, we both are._

Question:

1) Want a a cookie and a chicken leg? I made them myself. You know like a welcome feast for Marce. I'm not like bwg, no love stuff. Just home-made and my cooking was a success!

**Um... for the sake of my own personal safety, I'm gonna go with No. Sorry, just a precaution. **_Wise choice. We've run out of antidote._

Pierce: *drools*

Rave: you can get one, ya know.

Pierce: I do but it makes me look weird this way.

Rave: O...kay?

2) How was the date? hehehe~ ^_^

**It's not a date, and it starts at midnight, so we're not even there yet. Tomorrow, you can expect an account of it, written by Lili. She's a writer. **_*Smiles proudly* :D Yes, yes I am._

Pierce: When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie oh amore, oh it's love!

_Hey, I know that song! :D _**So do I...**

Rave: Hey, that was my line!

_Line stealing is fun. :)_** Yes, yes it is.**

3) Oh my God, guys can you erase Pierce's memory of bringing me to the therapist? It's because i watched movies with *beep* scenes you know in romance movies, and Pierce wanted me to go through therapy so please erase her memory of even thinking about it!

**Um... for your own sake no. Not at all. **_Dude!_

Pierce: YOUR MIND IS DIRTY!

Rave: IT'S HOW I UNDERSTAND ROY AND JADE'S RELATIONSHIP!

_Yech! :P_

4) Okay, if you were being chased by an army of policeman what would you do?

**Um, run? **_What would YOU do?_

5) Guys, i will be in hiding for my crime. I just hope the therapist is still alive.

**Okay then.**

P.s. The therapist was forcing me to tell the truth and he harassed me, so I was forced to take desperate measures. And only to find out the therapist was a criminal in disguise. So I stabbed him in the shoulder. Explain this to Arty then she'll understand my situation and now I'm taking up residence somewhere in the streets of New York. I have readied a new set of questions after this for Pierce to ask you guys. She might be crying her eyes out at the moment for she blamed me for she was the one who called an army of police after me. And please post in Roy's blog this is his fault.

**Um... you confuse me Rave. A lot. But, okay, I guess. **_Dear Roy,_

_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT._

_From Lili, because Rave told me to. (We'll post that in his blog later)_

~Ravenhearst and Swifterforever3TS!

From: arizona sno

arty: do i have to? zee, please tell me you can fix this?

**Fix what?**

arizona: yes *pushes artemis* nope sorry zee can't help. adena said no loopholes

_What? What is going on? And by the way, you missed a loophole. You never said I couldn't help. But what will I be helping?_

arty: adena if this blog doesnt continue it's because of you! *takes a deep breath* My dear, dear friends,

I have recently been looking through my photo album, for today is a day of remembrance. Today is the tragic, emotional day that my dear apprentices were lost to me. My poor, loyal little apprentices, those five pomegranates and four mangoes, those loyal little fruit arches, they were all lost to me on that fateful day. It was the day, many years ago, at 3:16:56 pm, that the cruel, heartless prince of kiwis, barbarically took them all away. On that day, years ago, i was training my little fruit followers in the was of the archer, as taught by all those before me. Little Bertha, *sob* the smallest pomegranate, was having trouble with the bow i gave her. Suddenly, a large, sweet smelling dust cloud was spotted on the horizon by big Joe, _(Hey, that's my uncles name. Big Joe. Hehe.)_ the biggest mango. Seemingly out of no where, the prince appeared; he was scowling.* sobbing heavily* H-He pointed down at me from atop his high kumquat horse, using a asparagus as his spear and-and- he s-said "Take the tallest archer, kill the others". So all the little kiwis following him, t-t-they * pause to catch breath* they ran into the training courtyard. Billy and Bob, a pomegranate and a mango who were best friend, pushed me inside. They- they were yelling at me to get inside, to hide. But I-I didn't hear them, over the scream. That horrible, high pitched scream of little Bertha, as one of the kiwis bore his asparagus right through her little head. She-She screamed so loud, and then I was pushed into a building. There I watched, as they all fell, the youngest and smallest first, the screams that left their mouths shrill and loud. Some of the older ones tried to fight, using their bows as clubs. But alas, they didn't put up enough of a fight, and they all perished, the juice of their life slowly oozing out of their lifeless skins. B-Bu-But the worst of it all, was Marco, sweet, sweet Marco. The mango had fought to his last, and managed to avoid being speared though the core. Unfortunately, the pointed tip of the asparagus pushed though his shoulder, and he fell to the ground bleeding. In his final moments he,he *deep breath* he looked up at me, his face accusing and his expression one of pure hatred, and he yelled "Artemis! Why have you brought such a fate upon us? What have we done to anger you so!". He died, his last breath spent accusing and questioning me. I didn't, no i still don't, have an answer, for the prince came without warning, and with no aggravation except his cruel, twisted heart. I cried that day. I cried so hard that I collapsed on the floor. Waking up the next day in the same spot i was in the day before, the prince deciding to leave me. Looking up, I saw a horrible sight. Crows, tons of them, picking at the lifeless carcasses of my apprentices. Dogs licking their blood. Now, looking at a picture of us all together, happy and care free, I am reminded of the cruelty of the hearts of some others. Now, dear friends, I'm afraid that i have a confession to make. *Wipes eyes with sleeve*

**Um... **_We already know Sportsmaster is your father. _**WHAT? **_Shhhh! You'll see! She's about to confirm it!_

AdenaWolf was right. *pause for effect*

I am, indeed, and antelope.

_Oh... you were talking about that. Um, Zee forget what I said. _**But... B– b—, Sportsmaster? **_Aw crap._

Please, do not hate me, for I have told you such in a hope that you still accept me.

**Um... sure, Arty, sure.**

Forever and antelope, never again to have an apprentice,

_Why did Adena make you do this? Would you like me to pummel her mercilessly with a blunt stick? I can arrange that._

arizona: i'm very sorry you had to experience this

**It's... uh... fine.**

arty: can we go now?

arizona: yup. bye guys!

**...Bye. **_Um..._

* * *

><p><strong>So, I guess that's all for today. Happy New Year guys.<strong> _Tomorrow you can expect an account of our Patrol with Robin tonight on our blog and his. :) So, see ya!_


	11. Friday Patrol! :D

_This is it! What you've all been waiting for! _**Lili wrote up Friday's Patrol, hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're on the right building?" Zatanna asked anxiously, twirling a strand of black hair around her finger.<p>

"Well, yeah." Lili replied. She turned around and scanned the Gotham skyline for any sign of Batman. Oh yeah, and Robin and Batgirl. "It's probably just because we're 10 minutes early."

"Point taken." Zatanna bent down and pulled up one of her boots.

Lili frowned. "Quit fidgeting."

"I'm not fidgeting."

"Yeah you are. In the past minute, you've braided your hair and unbraided it. Then just now, you were messing with your shoes. Besides, I can feel the anxiety radiating off of you."

"Well, you've been fidgeting too, if that's your definition of fidgeting."

Lili laughed derisively. "Ha! You're fidgeting 'cause of Robin. I'm fidgeting 'cause I'm about to meet my idol, and I've never worn this ridiculous costume." She eyed the black suit with it's random spots of silver design. As Zee continued, she pulled the hood up over her blonde hair.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You mean Batman."

"Yup. I want to make a good impression, because he's an adult. And a reserved one at that."

"Which is why you brought your iPod."

Lili rolled her eyes, and then just for the effect started to sing along to the music blaring out of her headphones.

"Yeah, that's how you make a _great _impression."

"Sarcasm. So unattractive." Lili retorted. Then she stiffened and took the earphones out. The iPod disappeared into a pocket. "They're here. Three presences."

Zatanna turned around. Sure enough, three figures emerged from the shadows. One incredibly tall, the other two around her height. "Um, hi." Zee smiled.

Robin smirked back, "What's up? Ready for patrol —?"

The rest of his question was abruptly cut off by an excited screeching noise. "Ohmigod! It's Batman!" Lili sped over to the Dark Knight. "Ohmigosh! It's really you! I've wanted to meet you for so long!" She gripped his hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm Lili, but you probably already knew that 'cause you're Batman! Ohmigod this is so awesome!"

With his eyes narrowed, Batman stepped back, and blinked. "I... assume you're Zatara's niece."

"Well, yeah! Didn't Robin and Batgirl say anything about me?"

Robin stepped in hurriedly. "Shouldn't we start patrol now?" He glanced at Zatanna.

"She'll calm down." she mouthed silently.

Robin nodded. "Batgirl, what route were we taking again?"

The red head spoke for the first time. "Perimeter, then circle inwards. Figured that'd be the best option. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Okay. That's good, I guess. So, we'll split up then. You girls can go ground, and we'll take the skies." he said, gesturing towards Batman. Batgirl gave him an I-don't-think-so look. "Or, Bats can take the skies by himself." Batgirl smiled. "How does that sound?" he asked his mentor.

"That will be fine. I'll be watching though." Batman gave Robin a warning look.

"What do you take me for, old man?" Robin asked, in mock offense.

Batman sighed. "I meant if things got violent."

"Oh . . . I . . . knew that."

Batgirl stifled a laugh, and Robin turned to glare at her. "You two have your own motorcycles right?" she asked the other two girls, still snickering.

Lili nodded, and Zatanna answered, "Yeah. They're in the alley behind the building. There's a distraction spell on them, so they won't be stolen."

"Nice." Batgirl smiled.

"Okay, that's great and all. I hate to be pushy, but can we go now." Lili asked.

Zee smiled apologetically. "Sorry. She's a bit excited. It's her first mission. Obviously."

Batman nodded slowly. "Get your bikes. Robin and Batgirl will be waiting in front of the building.

As of 2 pm, they were still driving through the streets of Gotham, and already they had stopped 24 muggings, 13 kidnaping, 28 carjackings, 16 household robberies, and 12 ATM robberies and a crime boss holding a meeting in a warehouse. Yet, according to Batgirl, nothing major yet.

"Yeesh, I knew Gotham was like, the worst city ever but the truth of it really hits ya in the gut." muttered Zatanna.

"And this is a slow day." Robin frowned, "I expected there to be something big, and loud. So far it's just been little stuff.

"Wow. Why does anyone stay here?" asked Lili.

"I've been asking myself that ever since I learned what crime was." Said Batgirl

Just as the drove by a bank, the doors exploded, knocking them off their bikes. Robin immediately ran over to Zee who stated that she was all right

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking." Said Lili sarcastically.

They ran towards the exploded doors, a scorched metal sign on the ground stated that it closed at 11PM so at least no one would be hurt, but the owners would freak out when they saw the bill for repairs.

The moment they walked in they saw guys in strange costumes looting a large safe. They all wore ratty outfits, spray painted half whit, half black. There masks were the same. They each pulled out guns and were in the process of taking the safety off, when Zatanna yelled "Nrut snug otni ytos!". The men stared at what had formerly been firearms, and were now waterguns.

"What's going on out there?" yelled a gruff voice inside the safe. The speaker walked out of it, his half marred face in an angry scowl.

"Dude! Half your face is melted off!" yelled Lili.

"That would be Two-Face." Said Batgirl.

"No, really?" Lili snickered, "I thought he was a cupcake!"

"That's Two-Face? I expected him to be taller." remarked Zatanna

"Please don't antagonize the villain, it's very rude." Joked Robin

"What are you waiting for? Shoot them!" Two-Face screeched, then realizing what Zatanna had done to his men's guns.

Two-Face swore then pulled out two guns, that looked more like rocket launchers. In fact... maybe they were. "Oh crap," Batgirl started to say, then Batarangs came from the shadows and embedded themselves in Two-Face's wrists. He howled as the guns dropped out of his hands and Batman glided down, kicked a thug and then proceeded to attack another.

Two-Face made a run for the back door, while Batman was busy taking down the 10 goons surrounding him, Lili stayed behind to help while the other 3 went after Two-Face. As they were leaving, they heard Lili stuttering a spell, "Um, uh, Etativel nem!" All of the men flew into the air. Including Batman. "Oh, um, oops! Llaf!" They all dropped to the ground, and glared dazedly at her. "Etearc dleihs dnuora em!" A shield erupted around her.

"She'll be fine!" Zatanna yelled, "Don't we need to get him?" She pointed at Two-Face who was sprinting towards a large armored truck.

"Point taken! Lets go!" Robin shouted, over the din of noise inside the bank. Then Robin and Batgirl each shot a grappling hook at the truck. The metal claws latched onto the truck and they kicked the heels of their boots together, which then morphed into roller skates.

"You guys think of everything!" said Zatanna, impressed.

"Don't worry about it!" Batgirl yelled, and pulled something out of her pocket. Some sort of transmitter. She pressed a button, and three of their motorcycles roared to life in the alleyway. They shot out, and Zee pulled herself onto her own, following closely behind the speeding truck. As the other two motorcycles caught up with their owners, they swung themselves on, in impressive gymnastics displays.

Two-Face himself was hanging onto the side of the truck, his arm anchored to the passenger seat, through the open window, with a revolver in his free hand. "Better luck next time!" he rasped, and then began firing at Robin, Zatanna, and Batgirl.

"Don't let the bullets pop the wheels!" Robin shouted through the microphone in his helmet, which he had put on maybe three seconds ago. The other two acknowledged and then Robin swerved wildly to the left as the pavement seemed to explode right where he had been previously. A bullet whizzed past his ear, and then right over his head.

"Sayonara bird-boy!" Two-Face screamed. And then the roof of the car opened and two more henchmen climbed out, each with their own .45 ACP.

"Crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" Robin screeched

Zatanna looked ahead of the truck. "Bank left!" she screamed. They did what she said and just barely missed a cliff which led to a huge drop onto the beach below.

Robin and Batgirl were gaining on the truck, when one of the men shot at them with his ACP. "Ah! Deeps em pu!" yelled Zatanna, launching herself right towards the truck so fast it would put Kid Flash to shame. Then in an unforseen twist of fate, she crashed into the truck. One of the guys tried to shoot her, but she muttered something, and he dropped his gun. She grabbed it, as Robin flipped over his bike, then kicked off it to go forward faster. He grabbed onto the bumper of the truck and tried climbing onto the roof, but one of Two-Face's men kicked him off. Two-Face himself climbed over, and Zatanna hit him in the back of the head with the gun she had grabbed. Two-Face grabbed her by the neck and slammed her head against the side of the truck. Robin regained his grip, and attacked Two-Face who punched him and slammed him right next to Zatanna. Just before he shot both of them, Zatanna yelled the first spell that came to her mind. Unfortunately, it sent both her and Robin flying off the cliff.

They both began to scream as they fell towards the water below. Robin began muttering "Think, think, think, think, think!" over and over again, until he finally ended with "I've got it!". He launched a grappling hook at Zatanna and pulled her towards himself. When she was withing arms length, he grabbed her and wrapped his arm firmly around her, ensuring she would not fall. Then he re-fired the grappling hook at the top of the cliff. He hoped it had actually hit it, as they fell to the ground, screaming.

Then just before they hit the beach, they suddenly stopped, which nearly dislocated Robin's arm. The sudden pain caused him to let go of the grappling hook and they fell onto the beach.

Both breathing heavily, they froze, lying in the sand as their brains tried to process what had happened and how they were still alive. Then, as they understood the order of events, and their minds had formed a picture, Zatanna mumbled "Um…Robin…you can…let go of me now…"

Robin blushed and quickly retracted his arm "Oh…sorry."

Zatanna smiled "Don't worry about."

They both struggled to their feet, but Robin's arm wouldn't pick him up. "Gah, I think I dislocated it!" he grunted, resisting the pain, that was telling him to just collapse. "Could you... Do you think you could..."

"Help you up? Sure." Zatanna grasped his good shoulder, and supported him as he rose to his feet. As she was helping him up, he accidently stared in her eyes. _They really are beautiful… _Robin couldn't stop himself from thinking Then a static-y voice sounded off in his communicator, snapping him back into reality.

"Are you two alright?" said Batman urgently.

"Yeah, we're fine. We're on the beach at the bottom of the cliff." Robin replied.

"What about Two-Face?" Zatanna asked.

"Still on the loose. We are in pursuit. Hurry." growled Batman. Robin glanced at the handle of the grappling hook, dangling from the cliff. It was just within his reaching distance. But how would he get himself and Zatanna up there, if one of his arms was dislocated?

"Lets go." he muttered, and wrapped his good hand around the handle. Zatanna inched slowly over to him. "Hold on." he told her, and she laced her arm around his torso. "And please try not to fall. I won't be able to catch you, with my arm the way it is." She nodded in response, so he pulled the retract button on the grappling hook, and they zoomed back up the cliff.

Then, they ran to their motorcycles which were sprawled on the street, a few meters back. They started up the motors, and raced towards the locator signal that Batman had programmed into the cycles. Soon, they had caught up with Batgirl, who had in turn been joined by Batman and Lili. Batman of course, was in his Batmobile.

And then Lili's voice sounded off in their helmets, "Good, so we're all here! Lets kick some butt!"

"What'd we miss?" Zatanna asked.

"Not much, but be careful! That gun has some explosive bullets!" Batgirl replied.

As if in response to Batgirl, the goon with the gun took fire and aimed. Robin screamed "Zatanna move!"

Too late. Even though she did move, the street was ripped up, and she was thrown violently off her bike.

"ZATANNA!" They all yelled in shock. No reply. Robin was the first to react. His motorcycle began to screech wildly to a stop, and while it was still moving, he jumped off. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please, please, please, please, please don't be dead!" He pulled off a glove, and placed two fingers against Zatanna's neck. "She's got a pulse! And she's breathing! But she's got a large cut on her forehead, along with minor gashes! Maybe a broken femur, and a couple ribs! She'll need immediate med attention!" The other two girls had stopped, but Batman had kept going, in pursuit of the armored truck.

Lili took a deep breath. "She'll be okay, right?"

"I think so..." Robin was still worried, his eyes wide. He was still clutching her limp hand tightly.

Then, "What are you doing!" It wasn't really a question. "Two-Face's truck is getting away!" Batman's voice tore through the scared silence that had taken hold.

"Zatanna's injured." Batgirl replied. "Been knocked out. It looks bad."

There was a long silence, and then Batman sighed, "Robin, get her to the Batcave. You two girls go with him."

"No." Robin growled. "I want to go after Two-Face. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves."

"You're too distracted and angry. You'll slip up. Go home. Now."

"But—!"

"This is not up for debate! You _will _go home! "

"I... fine!" Robin switched off his comm.

"We're not really going to the Batcave, are we?" Lili asked.

Robin looked at her, "No. Well I'm not."

"Is that supposed to mean that I am?"

"Yes."

"Couple problems with that. First, I don't know how to get to the Batcave. Second, I don't _want _to. She's my cousin. You're going to get revenge, so am I. Seriously. Or I'll blow up your bike."

"You're in no position to make threats."

"Yes, I am. You underestimate me. Most people do. It's a good thing. Leaves me with an advantage. Believe me, I _will _blow up the bikes. I go with you, or you're not going anywhere at all."

"Argh! Fine. Batgirl, will you take Zatanna to the Batcave and have Alfred run a medical on her? Or do you want to blow up something too?"

Batgirl nodded, "I seem to be the only one here with a sense of business, so I suppose I'll have to take her back."

"Thank you." Batgirl nodded once more, and with that, Babs loaded Zatanna's unconscious form onto the back of her motorcycle and sped off towards Wayne Manor.

Robin pulled himself onto his own cycle, glaring murderously in the direction Two-Face's van had disappeared. "He's dead. Absolutely dead!" he spat, venom dripping in each word.

"I know, Rob, I know." Lili replied, with just as much hate. And then they were driving off towards the disappearing glow of headlights.

"How'd it go?" Batgirl asked, when they got to the Batcave.

Robin grinned evilly. "Let's just say, Two-Face is out of business, for at least a year."

"The wicked little birdy bombed his truck." Lili sighed. "Much less dramatic when you tell the truth. The injuries sustained will probably last ten months, so about a year."

Zatanna who was sitting on the med table, bandaged up, and looking mostly better, grinned. "How long are you grounded for?"

The grin melted off of Robin's face. "A long, long time."

Then Batman strode in. "He's grounded for three months. He endangered civilian lives, and he disobeyed a direct order." Then he turned to Lili, "I will be telling Zatara about this."

"I'd have been crazy, if I thought you wouldn't." She smirked. "So what about those cheeseburgers and fries?"

That's all folks! :D

_In case you guys are wondering, I'm grounded too. For three weeks. Bet'cha you're jealous Robin! *Smirk* _**Well, you did kinda tone down the fact that you disobeyed a direct order. Didn't you tell him it was Rob's fault? **_Hmph. You're right. Really, it was your fault. You didn't get out of the way fast enough. _**Hey! It was a .45 ACP, what did you want me to do? **_Never mind! Questions!_

From: Ravenhearst

Pierce: GUYS! Sabrina came out alive! she jumped off San Francisco bridge but she's alive! And she's pardoned from court! How happy and Joyous.

**Um, that's great... :)**

Rave: Hey guys! DO IT NOW ERASE PIERCE'S MEMORIES OF A THERAPY INCIDENT HURRY! *wince* Oww , my arm's wound re-opened.

_For your sake, we won't._

From: music lover bwg

Artemis: hahahahahahahahhahahahah

Trying so hard not to lol at you confession!

Zee: do u cast spells in ur sleep.

**Yes... **_It's not very fun._

Why don't u cast a spell to make robin kiss u?

**Because I find it rude to force a good person into doing something they normally wouldn't do.**

Hey mrs west don't forget about my wish!

Zee ur gonna love it!

_I have a very good feeling about this! Teepee!_

From: Rave hearst

Pierce: *cries* Guys, I hate to break it to ya but I think *sniff* Rave is dead! She jumped off the San Francisco bridge and it's all my fault, well, also Roy's but I didn't know the therapist was actually a criminal who harassed her.

_Oh. That's what you were talking about earlier. Well, I mourn your loss._

*door slams open, revealing a bloody, cold and wet Rave with broken hand cuffs on her wrists*

_**(in unison) OMG! She's alive!**_

Pierce: YOU'RE ALIVE!

**HOW?**

Rave: What do you think? *sarcastic* Just get on with the questions. The police believed me, and pardoned my, accidental crime. The criminal's in jail and I gave him what he deserved, a good taste of hell. I will get Roy for this and you have no right to talk to me after what you did Pierce.

_THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ROY!_

Pierce: Well, i guess I deserve it.

**What did he do?**

Rave: You'll handle the questions and don't tend to my wounds, I'm gonna make a special entrance for Roy to see what wrong he has done to me.

_Ooh, he's dead! :) _

Pierce: I'm sorry guys, it's her dark side. And the proper English thing, it's her magical side. OKAY TO QUESTIONS!

**Meh, it's fine.**

Rave: Gonna need a chainsaw, and a kitchen knife, I'm gonna make Roy pay. And I already stole a gun from a policeman. That archer will pay, for his wrong deed to me and thy accompaniment in this review shall continue asking the questions after giving the archer a visit.

_You have my permission to pummel him mercilessly with a blunt stick, but please don't kill him. I like his hair. _

Pierce: *chuckles nervously* Hehe, Rave calm down or you'll break the curse seal! I'M TALKING ABOUT NOTHING!

**Um... **_Is it just me, or is everyone really confused now? _**Nah, I'm confused too.**

Questions:

1) Zee, I'm trying not to confuse you, but what I'm trying to say is that it's both Pierce and Roy's fault I'm in this state. So do please ask what confuses you.

**The past ten lines you typed.**

Pierce: Magical side. I wish Gale would leave her body. Not telling anything.

_Gale as in Dorothy Gale? Like the Wizard of Oz? What the heck?_

2) Do you know MaraBella15? Please save her. She's currently being chased by Mr. Wayne, and he won't take things calmly in a manner of sitting down and talking. My, humans these days. So barbaric.

_I don't know who you're talking about, but it's obviously not Mr. Wayne. I know him personally, and he doesn't do that. She must be imagining it._

Pierce: GALE! LEAVE RAVE ALONE! Bad enough you're trapped in her body. Still not telling.

_*Sobs* I'm so confused! _**Um...**

3) If you ask about the seal and the dude, please don't. Bad enough I got Rave into this state and I almost revealed her identity. God, if they catch her, I'm doomed as a guardian. I'll be banished into the pits of tartarus.

_So, so confused! _**Still...um...**

Gale: Or worse. But what would I care if anything happens to you. We could always do a duplicating spell on you and there'll be nothing to worry about and your copy will do a better job and not stressing poor Sabrina.

**Are you like, some kind of magician? Do I know you?**

Pierce: Please don't mention anything else Gale, or I swear I'll put a hex on you. I should have gotten rid of you when we were walking near the River Stynx.

_Are you like a Demigod or something?_

Rave: Guys, shut up I'm getting a migraine.

_ARGH! WHAT THE F**** IS GOING ON? _**Lili! Language! **_But I'm sooo confused!_

4) You two don't know what I'm talking about right? Good. Because if you found out more about her, we're dead with the council of sorcery and enchantments. I don't want to go to hell at a young age!

**Council...? What? What's going on? **_Of course we don't know what you're talking about!_

Gale: What kind of guardian are you?

_Argh!_

Pierce: Just can it Gale.

**What's going on?**

5) Wondering what we're talking about? We'll tell you in time.

_Yeah, we're wondering! SO TELL US NOW!_

6) GUYS HELP! GALE IS TAKING OVER RAVE'S BODY IN THIS WEAK STATE! Do a strengthening spell that helps the curse seal keep him in Rave's body, but yet I wish he'd get out but it's too dangerous.

**We can't do a spell if we don't know what the heck we're supposed to be doing! Argh!**

7) When Rave asked you guys to erase my memories about the therapy session, you can't do it. I have a counter curse for it and I'll tell you the truth through PM.

_What is going on?_

8) Are you excited about the date? I mean patrol?

**Not. A. Date. **_SUPER EXCITED! :D_

Gale: How did I get involved in a pathetic girls' conversation?

**Because apparently you took over this girl's body! So leave! Before I hex you into Oblivion!**

Pierce: It's not pathetic. It's interesting and fun.

_What she said._

Gale: I'm a boy, how do you think am I supposed to react?

_Perhaps by leaving?_

Pierce: Party pooper.

_No cake for you! (Hehe, Under the Red Hood forever!)_

Gale: What does that mean?

**What do you THINK it means?**

Pierce: Only earth 16 people know about it.

_Hey! I'm not Earth 16, and I know! I'm from 'reality!'_

Pierce: Lili, I'll explain everything later on I'm sorry we freaked you out with this.

_Yeah, yeah you really did! What is going on?_

From: Ravenhearst **(I hope this is an explanation)**

Subject: Strange things.

Pierce: Okay, what happens if i say Rave is not a from earth 16 and so am I and happens to come from a world uhh different from reality but we still live in the modern ways. We're different like you, we have our own power, but Rave is not allowed to use them to the maximum level or Gale would be released. Gale is one of the best warriors in the department of wizardry and almost died in war, but the council sealed him in Rave. Now she acts as his host, and she has to control her powers or else she could die from the overuse and unstable effects of Gale's powers, and at the same time released and his life energy is a flare going up and unleashing the dark forces after him. Right now, we're taking refuge in earth 16 as our world is being consumed by the darkness and we've tried to keep ourselves normal in our reviews but Rave's rage mode summoned Gale and he only summons himself when she's really weak. I'm her guardian and act as a herald to the council to make sure nothing else goes wrong. Understand? But SirGambit beats our powers any day, imagine controlling life forces. Amazing. I tried to hide my impressed attitude, and so did Ray. we could use his help in a gathering war in our world. How we got to earth, that's another story. And you know Wonder woman's type of world right?

_Yes, of course. Themyscira. _**The Amazonian Island? I thought it was a myth. **_It isn't. _**Look, is there any way we can help you Pierce? And Rave? We're actually not half bad with out magic in case you haven't noticed. :)**

Well, our worlds are connected to through a portal guarded by our gate keeper. Does that explain it?

_Enough for me to understand. _**Well I'm still lost. **_Don't worry, I'll explain it to you later. _**Fine. But no blank spots.**

From: music lover bwg

So I wished happy new year to a squirrel. (True)

**Um... that's great, bwg.**

I said "hey Mr squirrel happy new year!"

_...Okay then..._

He didn't respond.

Should I be offended?

**No. It's a squirrel. Squirrels CAN'T respond. What were you expecting it to do?**

From: arizona sno

I am a gummi bear. I am a gummi bear. I am a movin', groovin', funny lookin' gummi bear!

**I guess this is what arizona was talking about earlier. **_Hmm, yeah, probably. _**Poor Arty.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, I guess that's all for now! <strong>_Happy New Year! We have to go get ready for the Team's party. _**Remember we promised Wally we'd bring brownies and Apple Cider. **_Yeah. I'll go take care of that. Bye everyone! :D_


	12. Our First Entry for 2012!

**Hey guys! So, we've pretty much given up on the cheesy intros. **_But first we wanted to let you know, that this took up FIVE whole pages on Word! _**Be happy! Be very, very happy! :D**_We are! :D So, anyways, here are the questions!_

* * *

><p>From: music lover bwg<p>

You know what would be awesome if the yj team had those motorcycle from tron? They'd practically fit in your pocket! :)

**Never saw that movie. **_Me neither, so we have no clue what your talking about. Well actually, I do understand that the motorcycles in tron were florescent, but then again, so was everything else. That and the fact that apparently, the motorcycles are small. So, okay. :)_

From: music lover bwg _(Again)_

To mr and mrs robin.

**To who what now? **_Hehe, Mrs. Robin. Hehe. _**Quiet, you!**

Why does everybody think I belong in arkham?

**Because you just called me Mrs. Robin! **_So you admit that you knew she was referencing you, when she said Mrs. Robin, which means that in some part of your mind, you think of yourself as Mrs. Robin! *evil grin* _**I– *blushes* what? No! What are you talking about?**

From: SirGambit

It was just like Earth 16 until Wally was absorbed into the Speed-force and the team disbanded except i'm pretty sure you don't exist here.

**Who doesn't exist here? **_I'm pretty sure we both exist here, or else we wouldn't be typing this up right now..._

Superman can't beat my equipment.

_Well, you should never be too sure of yourself. That's one of my fatal flaws. _**And he's Superman. Superman can do anything. **_But actually, in the Dark Knight Returns, by Frank Miller, Batman killed Superman. _**He did? WHY? **_I forget, but it was a dumb reason. I've decided to let my brain delete that part of Batman lore, and continue to think of Batman MY way. _**You... go ahead and do that Lil.**

Don't go walking in Central Park after dark it's not a good place to be.

**Didn't we already answer this? **_Yeah, I think we did. Oh well, I blame us, if this question was already posted. _**Yeah, anyways, we live in Gotham, not New York, but I suppose even if we were, we could handle ourselves. **_Yeah, we're pretty good with magic. We took down Two-Face! :D_

To be completely honest Conner has nothing to do with why i want Kal El dead it's much older then that.

_Hmm... I think I know who you are then... _**And I still don't. I'm pretty sure we already answered this. Either that, or it's like super serious Deja Vu. I hate that feeling. **

Rave's idea about Roy and Ollie sounds good.

_See! We did answer these! I remember! _**Oh well, we'll just put them up again. Yeah, it's a good idea. **_Totally! :)_

From: Ravenhearst

Rave: I chased the archer around, threw a knife, but missed, sadly, then I used the gun, but then I suddenly ran out of bullets, and I wanted to corner him to use the chainsaw. But I found another gun and started shooting him again.

**Wait... so you killed him? Even if the guy did harass you, there's no way the court would've let you go free! You still would've had to serve a life sentence and everything, for like involuntary manslaughter, or something! **_Yeah! What's going on?_

Pierce: OMIGOD! Rave breath in, and out.

_How are you not in jail?_

Gale: Now that's hat I call, pure evil.

**Wait... you! Dorothy boy! Are you taking over Rave's body again?**

Pierce: Not as evil as Zenox. Remember your last encounter?

**Who's Zenox? **_Can I punch him? I want to punch him. He has a stupid name. And you said he was evil. So can I punch him?_

Gale: Oh yes, I shall have his head soon, it will be a great trophy.

_Ew! You're gonna take his head? _**I don't think you should kill him. I suppose you could paralyze him, or something, but don't kill him.**

Pierce: We still need to gather forces with some other magicians, wizards, sorcerers, etc. to fight in war Gale.

_We can help you! I need some action! I'm always cooped up in here! Come on, I gotta stretch my legs, use my powers! _**Yeah, I mean if this guy is really evil, I suppose we could talk to the Justice League, and they could help you.**

Rave: Just get on with questions guys. And Gale, if you want to talk so bad, use your spirit form and stay outside of my body for a while. If you're outside in flesh and blood, then yes it will be like a flare signaling for some shadow creatures to come for us.

_Shadow creatures? That doesn't sound good._

Gale: Fine.

**Hey Gale, can I call you Dorothy boy, you know 'cause Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz's last name is Gale. Like you! So your name is now Dorothy Boy.**

Questions:

_Yay!_

1) Lili, Zee, Kim, Jade and I have joined together in capturing Roy. It's going to be done in I dunno a few weeks maybe? I'm still recovering from my wounds, but I've faced worse back in our world.

_Okay. We're good with a few weeks. It's not like we have anything going on. _**Wait, but what about– **_It's irrelevant. It doesn't matter. _**Fine.**

Pierce: No kidding, training in Magic School is hard core.

**Believe me, it can't be as hard as training with my dad. **_Don't remind me._

Gale: I had no trouble there. In fact I was the best and always in the top ranks and-

_Ooh, looks like someone here likes to brag. _*cough* Dorothy boy *cough*

Rave: Yada,yada,yada, there you again Gale, being a braggart as always. It's not our fault we weren't born with extra beefy arms and muscles.

**Wait, why are we talking about Arnold Schwarzenegger. **_(How the fudge do you spell that?)_

2) The war is bad, and you guys wanna join? Even if you might not come back?

**Believe me, I've faced worse. **_It sounds like Harry Potter. Besides, I think we'll be fine. We could always get the League to back us up, like we said earlier._

3) How was the patrol? Zatanna you were hurt, but emotionally how did you guys feel?

**Eh, I'm healing up. :) **_It was fun! We got to make things go boom! And I got punched in the face, used magic, and I got thrown off my motorcycle! It was awesome! _**She's a weird one. **_Yep, I am. That's just how I roll._

4) HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_**(In unison) Happy New Year to you!**_

Gale: There dawns another year, and another year of delaying the war.

_*Sings* We did it! We bashed them! Wee Potty's the one! Now Voldy's gone moldy, so let's have some fun! *stops singing* That's right! Go Peeves! _**What... was that?**_ The Peeve's song! It's from Harry Potter!_

Rave: Do you want us to die immediately?

**That would probably not be good.**

Gale: Fighting and sacrificing ourselves to save the universe is better than sitting and doing nothing.

_You are weird, Dorothy Boy. Don't you understand that when you're dead, all you'll be doing is sitting and doing nothing? _**You don't know that. **_Well what do you think will happen when you die? You'll float up to heaven and become a magical angel? _**Who knows? Maybe.**

Rave: I'm still under trained Gale, I have to practice more and we're practically the only three who'll face Zenox if we go back now.

_What about us? _**Yeah, we'll help.**

5) What did you think about Lili writing about Robin saying Zee's eyes were beautiful?

**He what? **_Zee didn't bother to read the account. No, he really thought that. I was watching the whole thing through Robin's mind. It comes with my powers. He was thinking that. And btw, Deathdealer wrote some of it too. _**Wait, he what?**

6) I'll write about the ransom thing.

**Okay, you do that.**

Rave: okay, we gotta go. Gale's bothering me by threatening he'd pull my *life force* and break it since he's in my body. Ha, SirGambit can beat him.

**He can't do that. **_Yeah! You show him Gambit! (after you read this, go show him, seriously!) Take that Dorothy Boy!_

Pierce: Trust me if you ask Rave to make a fireball, she burn the whole training ground.

_That happened to me once. _**It was bad... *shudders***

Rave: PIERCE!

_Haha. :D_

Well, see you next time. And Lili, how did you and DD get the same story? How do you do it and post it at the same day?

_Well, we actually co-wrote it. We just PM-ed back and forth, with different parts of the story, and we just kind of mashed them together, because we're that awesome. Then, I finished it up, and PM-ed him the whole final copy. It was so long, that I had to send it in sections._

From: SirGambit

No your 100% human i however am not human at all.

_Well technically we're not. _**Because of our ability to do magic, that makes us meta-human. So the politically correct term would be 100% meta-human. Guess it's almost the same thing though. **_If you're not human, then what are you? Kryptonian right? And you can do magic, so that would make you... a meta-kryptonian? _

I don't want to kill Superman i just want him dead so i can put Conner in his place and it's not stupidity or arrogance that we state these things it's the fact we need a challenge.

_So, do you work for Cadmus or the Light? _**The who? **_No one you need to know about yet. _

I've beaten Fate how does your dad expect to beat me?

**Well, maybe not just my Dad, but how about my Dad and the whole league? And the team? And us? No offense, but I don't think you could take on that many heros at once.**

There's easier ways to hope dimensions that don't use life forces... you know what forget the explanation here hands remote to Lili hit the big red button to go from your present dimension to earth 16, the green button to go to Reality, and the blue button to go to 16b3.

_No, I'm not pressing any big red buttons, give me an explanation. Besides, you want to kill Superman. How do I know I can trust your fancy-schmancy doo whops? How do I know that this won't destroy the world? *Glares suspiciously*_

Oh and i figured out what else the hair spray does it makes you irresistible to the opposite gender(it only works on humans)

**Well, we are still human, even if we're metas. Too bad I haven't used it yet. I think I'll go use it after I finish this. **_Can I borrow it? _**Yeah, I'll use a replenishing charm on it, so it'll never run out. **_This will be fun! :D_

So you might want to stop using it(the side effects usually last about three weeks)

**Side effects? What side effects? Maybe we shouldn't use it... **_*stops spraying hair spray and freezes* Aw crap..._

Who on earth(figure of speech) would WANT to understand Roy and Jade's relationship?

_A psychologist? Maybe to understand what makes Jade be able to kill and feel no remorse whatsoever. However, the best psychiatrist is one who is just as crazy as the patient._

And Kaldur'Ahm"s dad is Black Manta so?

_I think he's the traitor! _**Kaldur? Why? He's so sweet. Besides Sportsmaster tipped him off about the mole, so don't you think that would make him innocent? **_Wow, I can't believe you're falling for that charade! Look, it would be the perfect cover! It throws suspicion off of Kaldur, so everyone would think it wasn't him! Him brining up the possibility of the mole is like that saying "whoever smelt it delt it" (yeah weird analogy, I know, but whatever)! Besides he's just so boring! Do you really think the producers would go through all the trouble of making a completely new character, and then have him be completely boring? No! It's too simple! He has to be the mole! It only makes sense! Besides, don't you think that them shoving the fact that Artemis' sister and father are evil assassins makes it just TOO obvious? It's a red herring! The traitor has to be Aqualad! _**Okay, so then why did Sportsmaster say to HIM that there was a mole? That doesn't make any sense. **_Yes it does! He said that to Aqualad IN FRONT OF RED ARROW! It's the perfect cover! Maybe it was like his codeword, to let him know that it was time to bring up the possibility of a mole to the Team. Ya know, like his green light to tell them that there was a mole? _**I suppose the logic could work, but honestly I don't think there is a mole. **_There's got to be! And it's Kaldur! I know it is!_

From: SirGambit _(Again)_

Give it a few months of this and he'll kiss you(or a week with my FULL attention)

**Who will? **_*cough* Robin *cough* _**I don't know who you're talking about!**

You do relies Bruce Wayne is the Batman? And Dick Greyson is Robin?

**Well, yeah. I kind of figured that out a while ago.**

Right?

_It was kind of my fault..._

Life forces are just coded energy and being able to control life forces is what makes someone a sorcerer.(most can only control their own and those of spirits)

_Well, I understand what you are trying to say, but that's not really it. _**Life Energy is different from a Life Force. A Life Force is what determines whether or not something is alive. **_Life Energy on the other hand is the form of energy that holds together dimensions and creates everything, even if they don't have the same laws of physics, and stuff. _**Controlling Life Force is actually not very difficult, even for a magician. Remember when the Team 'kidnaped' me? And then remember how I cast a spell which made Professor Ivo blurt out T.O. Morrow's location? That was controlling his Life Force, temporarily. :) **_But yeah, we understand what you are getting at. :)_

From: Raven hearst

Subject: Marce.

OMIGOD! Lili I just realized, how am I supposed to explain my situation to Marce? But after the war I guess i plan on staying in earth, and so will Pierce because who'll watch out for my kids when I grow up.

_Just have her read the blog, so that you don't have to waste your breath verbally explaining it. I'm sure Marce will understand._

Pierce: We'll still visit our world right?

**What is your world like?**

Rave: Of course. And you'll get to see Aden pretty soon Pierce *wink*

_If he isn't dead that is. From what you've said, a lot of people died in that war, and you've been gone for quite a while. How do you know he isn't dead now, too? _**Lili, why do you insist on making people feel bad? **_I'm not, I'm just telling her now, so that she doesn't have to life his life corpse out of the rubble and cry herself to death. _**Lil? **_Yeah? _**Shut up.**

Pierce: Umm *blushes*

_*whispers* Your boyfriend is dead._

Gale: Pierce has a crush on Aden! Pierce has a crush on Aden! HAHAHA!

**Ya know, when a guy teases a girl about a crush she has, it usually means that he likes her, and is jealous of the boy she likes. *evil grin***_ Ha! Dorothy Boy._

Pierce: Oh grow up! *hits him with a wand*

_OMG! Pierce is Hermione! She has a wand! _**What? **_Never mind._

Rave: Wait, aren't you in spirit form?

Gale: Even in spirit form I can still be smacked Rave.

Rave: Oh whatever. And Aden is a guy Pierce likes.

_*smirks* Obviously. Just like how Zee likes Robin ._**Be quiet! No one asked for your opinion!**

Pierce: SHUT UP!

**See, now you know how I feel!**

Rave: No, i won't and now I'm talking to you.

_And now you know how I feel!_

Pierce: you're right. YAY!

**And now you don't know how I feel.**

From: sam13

sam13:Hi zatanna

**Hi. **_Yeah, hi, I'm here too ya know. *Frowns*_

your my fav female charecter here are my questions

**Aw thanks! :)**

What boy would you choose for a boyfriend robin or Wally?

**Um... **_Answer the question girl! We all know what you're thinking! _***Whispers inaudibly* **_What was that? _***Whispers* Robin... **_Ha! You admitted it! _**Be quiet!**

did u read percy jackson and the Olimpians?

_*Squeals loudly* OMGOMGOMGOMG! I LOVE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! THE ONLY THING I LOVE MORE THAN IT IS BATMAN! _**Yeah, I've read it. It's pretty cool.**

If so what god or godess would u want to be the kid Of? For me artemis apollo or um... I for got his name the god of the sea

**Cool. I'd probably want to be a child of Hecate (Trivia is her Roman Form), the Goddess of Magic. **_I'd want to be a child of the Roman form of Artemis, which is Diana, or Athena/Minerva, or Bellona, or Poseidon/Neptune. But mainly Hecate, like Zatanna. Her description is really close to me. But they're all pretty cool._

Is your name realy Barbra?

**No. My name is really Zatanna Zatara (Zatara is my last name, like my Dad. His name is Giovanni Zatara). I think you have me mistaken for someone else. **

bye

**Bye. :) **_Bye._

* * *

><p><em>So, that's it for today, people. <em>**Sorry for the late update. **_Bye. :) _**Bye. :) **


	13. Challenge Time

_Omg! You guys, guess what? This took up 7 pages on Word! I'm so proud of you! And I have a challenge for you! Whoever can get Zatanna and Robin to admit that they like each other (without magical cookies/spells/anything of that sort) will forever be my favorite, and have the glory of winning the challenge. So, who's up for it? _**What? I didn't agree to this! You can't do this to me! You can't! **_QUESTIONS!_

* * *

><p>From: music lover bwg<p>

Aaaaah I'm falling behind on the blogs! Ok so what spells have u cast in ur sleep? ...I have to go back and read this chapter now.

**Um... noting worth mentioning...**

Bye mrs grayson!

***Sings* La di dah, I don't know who you're talking about. **

Did u miss me?

**No. Not one bit. You're evil. Pure evil. **_I did! You're fun! :D_

Lili?

_What? What about me? *smiles* I know, I'm just that awesome. _

I kept calling artemis mrs west and then made it happen!

**I don't understand where you're going with this.**

So bye mrs robin!

**Oh. Now I do. I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! **_Haha! _**Shut up, Lili.**

From: DeathDealer1997 _(*Fake fangirl scream* Omg, it's Robin! _**Hmm, looks like someone likes Robin. **_Yeah, you. _**No, actually I was talking about you. **_Or were you admitting your true feelings? _**No, I was letting the world know that you love Robin. **_I do not! _**You just keep telling yourself that.**_ *blushes*__I – but – Argh! QUESTIONS! )_

Robin: Uh, hi...Zee, how's it going?

**Hi. We're fine, how 'bout you? **_Yeah, hello? I'm here too! _***cough* Lili likes Robin! *cough* **_*cough* Zatanna likes Robin! *Cough* _***Whispers* You are dead. Dead, Lili, dead.**

DeathDealer: BG couldn't make for...certain reasons

_Hehe, yeah, we know why. _**The Cheshire pie thing? **_Yeah, that's what they're talking about._

Robin: She tried to KILL the author

_Hehe. That's funny. _**Yeah, like funny how I'm gonna kill you later, funny. **_This isn't over. You're going down Zee. _

DeathDealer: He's not kidding, she broke several of my bones, Batman trained her too well

_BATMAN CAN DO NO WRONG! _**Are you okay? **_Yeah, what she said._

Robin: Anyway...how's it going Zee?

**I'm good. **_I'M STILL HERE! ARGH! _***cough* She likes Robin! *cough***

DeathDealer: You already asked that

_Yeah, but he wants to hear Zee's voice so badly. _**You will be quiet. Now. **_Hehe. _

Robin: Anyway, questions for the sake of tradition

**Good, thank you.**

DD: Have you read my fanfictions?

_Not really. We have to go back to school in like a week, so we're focusing on finishing the three projects we got, and have barely started. _**What kind of evil teachers give their students THREE projects over winter break? THREE!**

Robin: And, you're not...seeing anyone, are you? (blushes)

**Hehe, no.**

DD: Really Robin, you think you have to ask?

_Yeah, he did, because he loves Zee so much. _**You know, I don't even care anymore. I don't even care.**

Robin: I'm just making sure, as a friend I think I need to know these things. (blush deepens)

**Oh... you meant as a friend. Okay...**

DD: Right, "as a friend."

_ROB JUST ADMIT YOU LIKE HER!_

Robin: What's that supposed to mean?

_Seriously, admit it!_

DD: Now I remember why I don't make frequent appearences in the blogs, can you talk some sense into Robin and get him to back out of his Prank War with Mara?

_Yes, yes I can. Backing down is not a sign of weakness. In fact, if you do it the right way, you're telling the person that you don't think they're a worthy opponent. You don't think that it's worth your time, and honestly, I don't think a prank war should be very high on someone's priorities list. _

Robin: Can you explain to this guy that until Mara gives up I CANNOT stand down?

_That is another option. Go with whatever one floats your boat. _**Really? 'Floats your boat'? Who are you and what have you done with Lili? **_Well, I just thought the occasion called for it. _**Occasion? What occasion? Are you crazy, or something?**

DD: Cya Lili

_Bye._

Robin: Bye Zee (leaves)

_**Bye.**_

From: SirGambit

pulls Gale out of Ravenhearst and gives several hour lecture on what you can cannot do to your host

_You go, Gambit, show Dorothy Boy!_

The Motorcycles in Tron retract into a foot long pole when theit not in use.

**Oh, that's cool, I guess. **_Where can I get one of those?_

No you've died in 16b3.

_Who died? Me? But I can't die! _**Wait, what?**

Trust me you have no idea who i am. (because i haven't posted my fanfic yet)

_I will continue to search for clues. I was trained by Batman! *whispers* theoretically. _**You're so weird, Lil.**

Magic is in the soul meaning that your DNA is fully human.

_I guess, in a way. _**Well, yeah.**

No i couldn't take on the WHOLE League by myself, i can bring some friends from my world.

_Oh. That could be a problem. But I will never lose hope! We've got Batman! _**Why are you so fixated on Batman? **_Because he's Batman. _**That's like your answer to everything, now. **_Yeah. Because it's a great answer. _***sigh***

The Light is nothing, i just think Conner is awesome.

**Who is The Light? **_We'll let Brandon Vietti and Greg Weissman take care of that. _**Who? **_Nevermind._

It won't destroy the world and i didn't make my worlds Batman did, but if you wan't proof take it to Earth 16's Batman and Manhunter to check it.

_Batman made your world? _**Um... okay... then... we'll do that.**

Yes somebody agrees that Kaldurs the mole!

_I know right! When you think about it logically, it's so obvious! _**But there isn't a mole. There can't be.**

I didn't say anything about life energy.

_True._

From: Ravenhearst

Rave: We can tell Aden is still not dead. In our world, we are connected so we can feel if someone loses his or her life force. I forgot to explain this to you. And Harry potter, ugh it's like they stole the whole setting from our world. Giant castle, huge forests, but what beats them is that we have technology and live in modern ways! Ha beat that JK Rowling!

_I have a friend named Aidan. I bit him once. _**Why? **_Don't remember. _**You're crazy. **_Your world sounds cool. I'll be sure to visit it sometime. _

Pierce: She loves the book because it reminds her of home, but she hates it because the setting is like our world, making her think JK Rowling stole the idea from our world. And I have a wand because I'm in the department of witchcraft, wizardry is different, only for boys so our classes are different. We set a course before starting in our magic school, but we have to learn all the different types of magic in case of emergencies. Or it depends on the circumstances if the battle needs sorcery then the students duel using sorcery and nothing else. So it's something like that.

_Cool. I think I may visit your world for a long time, so I can learn to use your types of magic._

Gale: And what makes you think I like this witch? And I'm not like that Ron boy from that horrid book. I don't eat a lot. I exercised constantly bakc when i was still in my own body.

_Dorothy Boy, you're in denial. I explained my theory back in the other chapter. _**Hehe. Dorothy Boy.**

Pierce: Ah, so you read it too? Even if you said it was a mimicry of Endrion, you read it. *smirks and raises eyebrow*

_Ooooooooooh! Someone's in trouble._

Rave: Guilty as charged. And SirGambit praised our plan! Whooope!

**So, does that mean we're going to war now?**

Gale: I say that chap's got some skills in him.

_He does, doesn't he._

Rave: I vote we let him be a part of the war in our side. You too guys.

**I'd agree, except he wants to kill Superman. I'm not really sure he's a good guy. **_So? It's a war! Sometimes you must associate with your enemies, if you wish to save the general populace! As much as I hate Grindelwald, it's for the greater good! _**Who's Grindelwald? **_Harry Potter thing, don't worry about it._

Gale: And don't call me Dorothy boy.

_Read my lips. D-O-R-O-T-H-Y B-O-Y! What does that spell? DOROTHY BOY!_

Rave: Dorothy boy! Dorothy boy! Dorothy boy!

_Up top._

*high fives with Lili*

**You are cruel. **

Pierce: *giggling*

**All of you.**

Gale: *blushes* Stop that! It's not funny.

_Yes it is!_

Rave: And our world is amazing, not polluted. We just have gadgets, no cars, o skyscrapers, very clean and fun when it's the festivals.

**Sounds nice. **

Pierce: Your grandmother's apple cider is amazing.

_Apple Cider is awesome! _**Yeah, it really is. :)**

Rave: Games, theatrical performances, duels, rides. So fun and happy, but in earth 16, I'm sorry to say it's so noisy with cars and the city makes everything polluted. But in Earth 16, we're filthy rich. I got Roy a plasma TV for New Year's and he repays me with the bad tastes of hell.

_See, in your world, I'd be the girl that would be dueling all the guys, and being like "Take that! You just got beaten by a girl! How does that make you feel, you sexist pig?" _**Lili's weird. Don't mind her weirdness. You got Roy and New Years present?**

Pierce: Don't worry, she didn't kill Roy. She was just angry and be glad she didn't use spells or curses on him. But the therapist was a faker and was wanted for committing r*** crimes on girls Rave's age and above. So she should be glad she came out alive and still a virgin.

_Um... okay... then... _**Guess you're pretty lucky Rave.**

Gale: Wish she did kill that archer.

**Why?**

Pierce: GALE! *whacks him upside on the head with a wand again*

_You should slap him. Slapping hurts more. Believe me._

Rave: Dorothy boy to be exact. *snickers*

_*Sings* HE'S DOROTHY BOY!_

Questions:

1) Alright, you can join us. But we only call the league members with powers capable enough to handle shadow monsters, drakon's, shape shifters, etc.

_So, that would be, hmm, ALL OF THEM. _**Believe me, the league's quite powerful. **

2) How will I be able to take the PM messages from Kim, you, and bwg all at the same time? And bwg wants in so I let her. Oh this is gonna be good. I hope she doesn't over do what she plans to do.

_Oh come on, she's BWG, that's her job. _**This is gonna be good. Better watch out, Roy.**

Pierce: I believe she will, no doubt about it.

_Hehe._

3) Can SirGambit blast dorothy boy's a**?

**I dunno. Ask him.**

Pierce: Rave, language.

_Pish posh._

Rave: What I want him to. And do you think I'd want to blast my own butt?

**...**

Pierce: I dunno what to say to that.

**Neither do we.**

4) So are we just gonna PM each other and I'll edit the story then we post the ransom?

_I guess, but you should ask Kim and bwg first._

5) How do you perform a counter curse for a tickling spell? And don't take any spell from HP. Pierce put one on me yesterday during training.

**I actually don't know. **_A tickling spell? Really? That's low, Pierce, real low._

Pierce: It was so funny. Even when she ate she was still laughing but she almost choked though.

_Wow. That would be pretty funny._

Rave: Pierce just shut it.

***laughs***

Gale: Oooh, the witch got burned.

**Hey, we're witches too! **_Yeah!_

Pierce: COME HERE YOU! *starts blasting at Gale*

_How do you blast a spirit? _

*chases Gale around and keeps blasting*

**I don't know, but it looks like it's working...**

Rave: *sigh* Young love. Well back to questions and RUN GALE!

_Yay! Questions!_

Gale: I AM!

**Dorothy Boy.**

Pierce: COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A TRUE SORCERER!

_*sings* Dorothy Boy, oh Dorothy Boy, you're a wimp!_

Rave: Alright, now going back to questions.

**That's probably a good idea.**

6) Do you guys really think Gale likes Pierce? He was courting someone before he was sealed into me you know and he loves that girl passionately. Trust me, knowing he's stuck with me I can see his daydreams and this chick is dang hot. But she's not playing him around or anything, I'm kinda like a big sister at times.

_Maybe, maybe not. I just enjoy teasing guys. They get angry so easily. _**And they have the funniest reactions.**

7) Man, I'll have school on Wednesday, so I will just PM after class and on weekends about the plan.

_Aw, don't remind me about school, please._

Pierce: *pant* I *puff* will *pant* get him * faints*

**Um, are you okay?**

Rave: PIERCE! DOROTHY BOY WHAT DID YOU DO!

**No, I don't think she's okay... **_Really? You think?_

Gale: I tired her out, and don't call me DOROTHY BOY!

_DOROTHY FREAKING BOY!_

Rave: Whatever. Alright, see you guys and SirGambit, blast this guy's arse for me!

_**(In unison) Bye.**_

From: sam13

sam13:Hey zatanna *pause* and lili (did I spell your name Right?)

**Hi. **_Nice catch, kid. (Yeah, you did.)_

So zatanna do tell how mad was your dad exacly about the kidnapping Thing?

**Well, how mad do you think your dad would be? **_It wasn't pretty._

I'm gonna get the next series heros of olympus. U guys gonna read It?

_Already read it! Can't wait for the Mark of Athena! _**It's pretty good.**

I love magic to bad I can't do it when did u discover that u could do magic

**Pretty much always knew. **_Yeah, it's just like a gut feeling. You just know._

Hecate is awsome! Isn't she a miner Godess?

_Yeah, but still, we could be Legacies (Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune) and in my opinion, they're more powerful than just regular Half-Bloods. _

what did harms sister do to him I just thought it was majorly creepy.

**I think she took away his 'pure heart'. It was pretty creepy. **_When I first watched that episode, and Greta just like popped out of her grave, it freaked me out. I was all like "Holy Fudge!" _**How do you think I felt? I was actually there! I was leaning over her grave, and then bang! She just like floated out of it! It was creepy like heck!**

Bye zatanna and lili

**Bye. **_See ya._

From: music lover bwg _(Btw, just mashed all of your PM's together)_

So the motorcycles in tron are like sticks. Then u break them in half and the cycle appears/ gets created from it.

**That's pretty cool. :) I want one now. **_Yeah, that'd be awesome!_

Do u celebrate national talk like a pirate day?

_Um... no, we don't celebrate National Talk Like a Pirate Day... do you?_

Btw my oc is partially based off of u.

_Who me? _**Or me? **_I bet'cha it's me. I mean, who doesn't love me? _**Really? If I made a list, it would take up like, eighteen pages on word. **_Oh, now that's hurtful. _**I still haven't forgiven you for that Robin thing. **_You haven't forgotten yet? _**No. And it's not likely that I will, anytime soon. **_Argh._

I've fallen up stairs b4. (True)

**How? **_Is that even possible?_

_(Why is there a really long blank thing here? _**Idk, bwg put here. I'm just gonna scroll to the bottom now.)**

Isint it awesome how I can defy the laws of gravity?

_Um... I guess so... _**Okay then.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, that's it for now. :) <strong>_Remember my challenge! _**Or don't! **_See ya._


	14. Running out of chapter names

**Hi everyone. :D **_Hey guys, I just wanted to say I am SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! I've been super busy with homework, because my health teacher assigned us two projects, and my Algebra teacher gave us a 50 problem worksheet. Super, super sorry. Anyways, on to the questions._

* * *

><p>From: sam13<p>

sam13:Hey zatanna and lili

**Hi. **_Hey._

could u guys like stop time or make school not resume untill the year uh 2019

_Ugh, I wish. I still have to do like 30 problems for my Algebra class (Yes, I am in honors) and a brochure to help the kids at my school stay fit, and not become obese. _**Sorry Sam, won't work. We don't have enough energy. Magic comes from inside. **_Besides, I still kind of like school. _**It's okay, but 2019 is quite a while.**

For lili

_Aw yeah! :D_

why in the world do u like batman I always thought he was scary

'_Cause he's Batman! :) Idk, I just do. He's not too scary in my opinion. He's just awesome, idk._

could u guys explain the whole dorthy boy thing its hard to follow even with out my dyslexia

**Oh well, Pierce just mentioned Gale, and apparently Lili took that to mean 'Dorothy Gale' who is a character from the Wizard of Oz. So now, Gale is being called Dorothy Boy as a punishment for threatening to suck out Rave's life force or something.**

hey zee just so ya no I was on robs blog the other day and sombody asked if he'd rather go uot with megan or artemis and he chose artemis what do u think of That?

**Um... *frowns* **_Don't worry, he asked if you were an option before he chose, and they said no, so he chose Artemis. _**Well... okay, I guess... *mutters* Stupid Artemis.**

oh yeah I almost forgot there is a prank war going on with rob and mara from kf blog

_I know! It's hilarious. _**I just hope we don't get caught in the crossfire. **_*Shrieks* NO! Why would you SAY that? Now we ARE going to get caught in it! You've cursed us! Why would you do that? Are you crazy? Argh!_ **Calm down — **_CALM DOWN? YOU'RE FREAKIN' CRAZY? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN WE'RE ABOUT TO GET CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A VICIOUS PRANK WAR? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL DEA— _**LILI! **_What? _**We're not gonna die. Even if we do get caught in the stupid prank war, it's a PRANK war, not an actual war. We're not gonna die, so would you please just shut up? **_Fine. But don't blame me when you get sticky goop in your hair. _**What? **_I can't say anything. You told me to shut up. _**Argh, nevermind.**

See you guys later

**Bye. **_See ya._

From: Julia

Julia:hi Zatanna and Lilly hot tall are you guys im just curios?

_For fear of E-stalkers, I'm not gonna answer directly, but I'll tell you, I'm over five feet, and less than five feet, five inches. _**I'm like, 5' 3½".**

From: sam13 _(Again)_

sam13:Hey zee and lili

**Hey. **_Hi._

I'm parroting someone off of robins blog hehe FOR ALL THOSE WHO THINK FRIDAY NIGHT WAS DATE FOR ROB AND ZATANNA IT WASNT A DATE! !

_YES IT WAS! IT WAS SOOO A DATE! _**No! It wasn't. Thank you, Sam. **_It sooo was. _**No, it wasn't. **_Yes it was! It was totally a date—_

questions

**THANK YOU! :)**

lili do u guys think ull keep doing the blog during the school year I'm home schooled so I need a life.

_I hope so. But I don't know. I get really busy. I'll tell you right now, you will NOT be able to count on daily updates. I'll do my best, but I think the best it'll get is like two or three times a week. _**Aw, c'mon, the blog is fun. **_I know, I like it too, but you know how busy I get during school..._

zee what do u realy think of robin we're all girls here except for a few ppl...

**We're just friends. Nothing more, so I don't understand why you keep asking. *twitches* Yep. Only FRIENDS.**

Do u have to speak italion to do spells

_Actually, we speak backwards. But speaking Italian would be cool._

bye guys.

**Bye. **_Bye._

From: JemsAreCool

hey Zatanna, and lili i was wondering whats the difference between a sorcerer, wizard, witch, warlock, and magician, and technically which one are you. Also Zatanna i just wanted to say you seem like the most amazing friend, and your really pretty lili your really lucky to have her when you need a shoulder to cry on. :)

**Well, actually, most of those are just synonyms for another. **_Magician is really a general term for all of them. A wizard is a male magician who must speak to use magic, while a witch is a female magician who must speak to use magic. _**A sorcerer is a type of magician who does not need to speak to accomplish magic. It's basically a really advanced magician. I hope after a lot of training I will be able to reach that level, but it's really hard. Even my Dad isn't a full sorcerer yet, although he can do small spells without speaking. I know SirGambit is a fully fledged sorcerer though. **_Warlock is a synonym for Sorcerer, which one again, is an advanced magician, who does not need to speak to cast spells or anything. Btw, a female Sorcerer is called a Sorceress. _**Lili and I are both witches/magicians. We are not Sorceresses, however, because we both need to speak to accomplish magic. Hope that cleared it up. **_If we didn't do an adequate job of explaining just ask, and we'll try again. :)_

From: music lover bwg

So what do u think of the fact that I finaly made mr and mrs west kiss? Does my power scare you?

**You didn't do it. Your weird magic cookies/scarf did. And believe me, I will not be opening or eating ANYTHING from ANYONE over the blog, so don't try.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, guess that's all for now. <strong>_Once again sooooooo sorry for not updating. Like I said, super busy with homework that needs to be finished by Sunday... Argh! I'm never gonna finish in time! This is what it's gonna be like when school starts again. :( Oh well. Sorry guys. Bye. _**See ya. :)**


	15. Participation

_Hey everybody! _**Hi guys! **_So, I'm glad, you guys have begun to participate in the challenge! _**Yeah, thanks a lot. **_Anyways, remember, we need to get Robin to admit as well! _**Or you could just leave him alone. And me. **_Or you could just ignore Zatanna and..._ ***glares***_ QUESTIONS! (Also, sorry for missing these questions earlier! :( Been having glitches with my computer. It said this was up, but it didn't save properly. Sorry.)_

* * *

><p>From: music lover bwg<p>

So robin! You admit that zees eyes are beautifull! I'm telling mrs robin!

**Um... I think this question was meant for Robin, and I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!** _Zee, just get over it, we all know you like him. _**Yeah, 'cause he's my FRIEND.**

So both of you...how do u feel! I want an answer!

***blushes* I... um... **

From: music lover bwg _(Again)_

In real life I can't cook!

_That's great, neither can I. _**I can cook. **_Stop bragging Zee. _**I'm not, I just said I could cook.**

Oh btw did u ever think the blogs would become this insane?

**No. Not at all. **_I had a feeling when I first started reading them, and then Zee and I made this one, and I was like, This is gonna get insane, I can just feel it._

Who's is the most insane?

_Idk. _**Not us. Probably Kid Flash, he has a way of making everything crazy. **_True._

Who's is the least?

**No clue. **_Yeah, I got nothing._

And also what's been the best thing to happen so far?

_*shrugs* _**I dunno.**

I want everybodies opinion on this.

_**(In unison) Okay.**_

And besides your own which blog is your fav?

_Um... Idk. _**They're all pretty good.**

From: MeInTheMaking

Zee, I'm going to sympathize with you here, I know how hard it is to admit you have a crush. I've been there. But I didn't voice it. And to tell you the truth, it was a opurtunity I wish I hadn't have missed. And if you're not going to, then alright, don't. Just keep in mind that if you aren't going to admit you like a boy, don't make it so obvious you're flirting with them.

**But — I — *groans and bangs head on desk***

Question Time!

**Yay!**

What is the weirdest spell you know?

_Well, we actually normally have to improvise, and for those of you who haven't caught it, we do our spells by speaking backwards. _**Yeah, so we can come up with some pretty weird spells. Of course we have to practice them, and know them cold before we actually use them, but that's not the point. **_So anyways, we can come up with some pretty weird ones._

Lili, do you think Batman would ever let you go on patrol with them again? Would you freak out again?

_I can be very persuasive when I feel like it, besides, I actually calmed down near the end and helped Batman a lot, so I hope so. I probably would freak out though... Batman is like my idol. Blame my dad for introducing me to Batman when I was like 4 months old. It's stuck with me ever since. _**Yeah, reality people are weird. **_HEY! Do you realize that most of the people we talk to on this are actually from reality? _**Yeah, and you guys are weird. I mean look at music lover bwg, slipping people cookies that are spiked with love potion, and Adenawolf who made Artemis mourn her weird fruit apprentices. These people are wierd.**

When did you come up with this challenge btw? It's interesting.

_I dunno, I just came up with it. I had nothing for the cheesy intro, and that just popped into my head, so I decided to put it there._

From: music lover bwg _(Should I be surprised?)_

Well I had my oc b4 I met lili but lili u fit the description too.

_Yeah, I'm just awesome like that._

I don't celebrate it cuz its difficult.

**Yeah, me neither. Talking backwards is hard enough.**

I tripped...while falling up the stairs...

**How? **_That's not even possible._

Ok so below this...no joke.

**Is this what I think this is? **_I hope it is. _**I hope it isn't.**

U won't admit that u like robin.

**There's nothing to admit. We're just friends. Robin said so.**

When liking a guy there r several factors

**That's all fine and dandy, but I don't like Robin so this is irrelevant.**

Is he single

_Yes._

Yes

**What about Batgirl?**

Is he a good Guy...he's awesome!

_Hey! What about Jason Todd? He's bad (sort of) but he's still freakin' awesome! And hot... Hehe._

Is he availible...yes!...kf conner and roy r taken.

**Iisn't that the same as 'is he single?' And what about Batgirl? Doesn't he like her?**

Is he near ur age

**Yeah, but we're only friends.**

The closest to ur age

**I know that.**

Does he understand ur superhero thing and u don't have to hide ur identity from him?

**Well, yeah.**

Yes

**This is pointless.**

Does he like you. Yes. From literally the 1st second he saw u.

**But he said we were friends. He said he was just asking, as a friend. So we're friends. He can't like me, if we're only friends.**

U welcomed his flirting

**He was just being friendly.**

U flirted back

**I was just being friendly back.**

U slaughtered the english language b4 u knew he did it!

**Because it's FUN.**

Your meant to be so honestly zee why r u holding back? Really?

_Zee, just admit it. You like him, and he likes you. He's just being stubborn, like you are. He doesn't want to admit he likes you, even though he knows that you like him back, and it's the same with you. You know he likes you, but you won't admit you like him. But you should. _***hits head on desk* **

Did it shock u that there were no tricks involved?

_Yes, actually._

How'd I do lili?

_Pretty good. I'm surprised. :)_

Btw I dreamed about the blogs last nite! True.

_That's funny._

Also I talk in my sleep. Sometimes in sentences...true.

_One time my sister just said 'Mountain' like right out of the blue, and it freaked me out so much, I was all like 'wtf?'_

So plz tell us wht spells you've cast in your sleep. ?

**No. **_(I can't think of any!)_

Bye mrs robin!

**I don't know who you're talking about.**

From: sam13

sam13:Hi zatanna and lili

**Hi. **_Hello._

um I'm not sure if my REAL dad would be mad or not my foster dad probably wouldn't care if I snuck outta the house and never came back

_That's not true. Believe me. He wouldn't have taken you in if he didn't want to take care of you and make sure you stayed safe. _**Exactly. Don't worry about it.**

zatanna have u ever of the band skillet? There lead singer is john cooper I love him.

**I think I heard my friends talking about them at school once or twice.**

What's your most treasured Item?

**A picture that I have of my mother. **_A pearl necklace from my best friend._

Lili who do u like best robin or aqua lad

_Robin. He does flips and stuff, plus he's a genius. Also, I think Aqualad is a traitor._

see ya later

_Bye-bye. :) _**Bye.**

From: SirGambit

Krypt: Zee was killed by the Joker in my world.

_Great, another reason to kill the f****** clown. I'm gonna beat him with a crowbar, see how he likes it, and then blow him up in a building. That's what you get, a** hole, for killing Jason and my cousin! Your dead Joker! Dead! I'm gonna kill you!_

There's a Batman in my world to ya know.

_Sweet._

No Batman didn't make my world, My worlds Batman made the device.

_Ooh. Well, how do I know he's not evil? 'Cause there was that one just league episode where the Batman from another universe was evil._

I'm not a hero my sole job is to make sure Chaos and Order keep fighting for all eternity(because i'm a lord of balance)

**That's true, I guess. But sometimes balance is not always a good thing. **_OMG! YOU'RE EQUINOX AREN'T YOU! YOU'RE THE LORD OF BALANCE THAT THE LORDS OF CHAOS AND ORDER CREATED, BUT THEN YOU WENT PSYCHO, AND YOU STARTED DOING BAD THINGS THAT YOU THOUGHT WERE BALANCED, BUT WERE MAKING THE WORLD FALL INTO CHAOS! OMGOMGOMGOGMOMG! _

To counter a tickling spell you tickle the original caster.

**Oh yeah, huh. Make them lose focus. Smart.**

I will not "blast this guy's arse" for you he's Hilarious.

_Aw, please? Dorothy Boy is wierd!_

Gambit: Heroes of Olympus is great!

_YES! IT'S MOTHER FREAKIN' AWESOME! I LOVE THE SERIES ALMOST MORE THAN I LOVE BATMAN RELATED STUFF! _**Wow. That's a lot.**

Krypt:Secret made him doubt whether he should have killed her which made his hart no longer "pure".

**It was still creepy though.**

Both: we think your great Lili.

_*Smiles* :D Awww, thanks. You guys are cool too._

From: Ravenhearst

Thanks Gambit, Dorothy boy needed that and in fact, as a punishment from me-

_Gambit didn't blast his arse though... _

Gale: You're not my mom *scoffs*

_So? She can still punish you, you're locked inside her body, I think that's reason enough. _

Rave: Not my fault you act like a five-year-old for a soldier. And you punishment is-

**Oh, this will be good.**

Dorothy boy: What's my punishment? Oh merlin's beard, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NAME!

_**(In unison) !**_

Pierce: This is good *rolls on the floor laughing*

_Oh this is priceless! Comedy Gold! I love it!_

Rave: You have a new name Gale, or should I say, Dorothy boy.

**Dorothy Boy! Ha!**

Dorothy boy: I wonder why the council sealed me in you.

_To teach you a lesson._

Rave: I don't mind, it's fun teasing you actually.

**Dorothy Boy!**

*Pierce continues to laugh hysterically at Gale, uh, dorothy boy*

_Hahahaha!_

Dorothy boy: LET'S JUST GET TO THE QUESTIONS ALREADY!

**That's right, try to change the subject, why don't 'cha?**

Rave: Okay, geez. Mr. Grumpy pants much.

_Hahahaha!_

Questions:

**Hehe, Dorothy Boy!**

1) This is just a thanks to SirGambit, he showed DB good.

_Good job, Gambit._

2) Lili, I can't believe you remember Peeve's song. HP fan my friend. Oh and Zee, do you know now who's Grindelwald now or do we force her to read the books?

_I love it almost as much as I love Batman related stuff! _**Which, like I said earlier, is a lot. Lili explained it to me. I actually did start reading the books, but I'm only on the fifth one, the Order of the Phoenix.**

3) aww, Zee got hurt because Robin said he only thought of her as a friend. I'll make him admit it, if it's the last thing I'll do. I'll blast him sky-high with one of my spells and make him land on your house Zee, Lili.

_Aw, don't hurt him, he's cool. _**No, you don't have to make him admit anything, there's nothing to admit. We're just friends. Like he said...**

Pierce: This is not gonna end good.

_Obviously._

Dorothy boy: Tell me about it.

**Seriously. Only friends. He said.**

Pierce: *snickers* D-Dorothy boy *giggles hysterically*

_Ha!_

Dorothy boy: Aww c'mon.

_Ha!_

Rave; That's what you get for threatening me to pull my life force.

_Ha!_

Dorothy boy: Whatever.

_Ha!_

4) You do realize we have gems similar to kryptonite back in our world and the worst part is that the creatures are sometimes made from it, but it usually depends on the creator.

**Nope, we did not realize that, but you said SIMILAR. Not the same. There's a difference. Hopefully, the Supers will be fine.**

Pierce: I don't think we told them that yet. But who cares about the S-man, we still have the other league members. I will not care about Supey for what he does to Conner.

_The League will be willing to help with your war by the way. And of course it's not fair. For a Superman, he really needs to man up, and get some balls. It's his kid, so he's gotta suck it up, and raise him._

Rave: Same here.

**I agree.**

5) Have you ever had grandparents who fight all the time and make the house freakin' noisy you just want to jump out the window and run?

**Grandparents don't live with us. **_Both of my grandfathers are dead, so I only have grandmothers left. And one of them lives in a different state._

Rave: I have and they always complained about my studies, even if I am doing my best they say it's not enough and worst of all they argue. But they're getting old so I have to understand.

**Meh, don't take it to heart, Rave.**

Dorothy boy: Why not just sack them and throw them off a cliff?

_Because they're her GRANDPARENTS, you IDIOT! Ha! Dorothy Boy!_

Rave: That's madness.

**Exactly.**

Dorothy boy: Obviously, you hate them. So why not get rid of them?

_Because that's not how we solve things in the civilized worlds! Dorothy Boy!_

Rave: They're one of the main reasons why I want to stay on earth 16.

**Well, okay then.**

Pierce: Same here. They creep me out.

_Meh._

6) Lili, when does school start for you? Because mine starts tomorrow.

_Mine starts on January Ninth._

7) Zee, want me to tell Robin you're hurt because he only referred to you as 'just friends'?

**We're just friends, there's nothing more to it. I'm not hurt? Why would I be? We're only friends.**

Okay, that's it for the day.

_Okay then._

Dorothy boy: How long do you plan to force me in keeping this ridiculous name?

_Ha! Dorothy Boy!_

Rave: A whole month.

**Oh this will be good.**

Dorothy boy: Darn it.

_Ha! Dorothy Boy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, looks like that's all for now. :) <strong>_So, good job with the challenge so far guys, but no one has won yet! Looks like we need to step up our game! And we also need to get Robin to admit! Remember! Do your job guys! Work your magic! Whatever! _**Or don't.**


	16. Sorry

_Omg, I am sorry that I haven't updated in forever! :( I told you this is what it would be like once school started. So, without further ado, the questions:_

* * *

><p>From: SirGambit<p>

Krypt: Stopping time takes tons of energy. I actually passed out last time i did it.

_True, very true. _**Yeah, it is pretty difficult.**

SirGambit :Wizard, witch, mage, and magician all pretty much mean the same thing. Sorcerer is a wizard who can control life forces and doesn't need two speak to cast spells. Your Dad doesn't have the natural talent to be a sorcerer.

_Okay then. _**Well, I don't think it's really about natural talent. He's more powerful than I am, and I'm pretty powerful. It's really mostly about advancement, and time to train. Unfortunately, I lack both.**

(Wizards and witches generally need staffs or wands to use magic) (Warlock can mean either a sorcerer or a magician, but usually means a sorcerer who can't control life forces)

_Cool. :)_

From: DeathDealer1997 _(O–M–G! It's Robin! *pretends to faint in over exaggerated fangirl style _***rolls eyes* Lili, shut up.**_)_

Robin: Hey Zee, how's it going

**Great, how 'bout you?**

Batgirl: Hi Lili

_Hey Babs._

Robin: The Prank War is getting a little...out of hand, I think you should get somewhere safe, somewhere Krypt's spells can't hit you like a magic proof bunker or something

**Do those even exist? **_Uh, I think so..._ **But thanks for your concern. :)**

Batgirl: I don't see why you can't just surrender, it doesn't seem worth all this trouble, well questions for the sake of tradition

_Yeah, I mean, really Rob, is this worth your time?_

Robin: Does your dad teach you new spells or do you teach yourself?

**Kind of a mix of both. Some we come up with, and some we get taught.**

Batgirl: What does your dad think of Robin?

_HA! *laughs* _***glares at Lili* Cut it out! Um... well... I guess he thinks Robin is... fine...**

Wht do you think of Robin?

**He's a good friend. **

Robin: If drastic means sudden or exteam what do you think astic would mean?

_NOT sudden or extreme. *smirks*_

Batgirl: Cya guys

_Bye. :)_

Robin: Take care of yourself Zee (smokebomb)

**I will. :)**

Batgirl: (stays behind) by the way, I stole these from Robin, I thought I'd try the whole pranking thing (Red-smoke smokebomb)

_*Coughs* Oh– crap–! _**Wait! No! *coughs***

From: Raven hearst

*Pierce walks in with a tired and crying Rave*

_Uh ohs. What happened to you? _**Be nice!**

Pierce: Sorry guys, she's having these family issues. Marce got in a cat fight with Batgirl when babs was in the effects of the potion, then some reviewer dropped down a red smokebomb and Marce saved wally by strapping a gas mask on him, then she inhaled it and fainted. And now Rave blames herself.

_Why? How were you even involved?_

Rave: *sniff* I don't wanna talk about it.

**Okay then.**

Gale: Oh hey, she took off my punishment.

_OMG! NOOO!... Well, I shall continue to call you Dorothy Boy! _

Pierce: For now, she's too tired to even bother typing dorothy boy, but I can.

_Aw yeah! Take that Dorothy Boy!_

Dorothy boy: No wait! Aw darn it!

***laughs***

Pierce: Alright, now Rave blow your nose and wipe your eyes. You look like you haven't slept for a week.

_I haven't. _**It's true, she hasn't. I don't know how she's still awake. **_Duh, Magic!_

Rave: *cries harder* It's my fault Marce got into these things!

_How?_

Questions:

**I like this part.**

1) Guys, can you take off the love potion effects on Marce? Please, at least try.

**I'll try, but I don't know if it'll work. Evomer eht stceffe fo evol noitop! I can't tell if it worked. Tell me if it did.**

Rave: I beg you PLEASE! *goes on her knees and begs even more*

_She already did..._

Pierce: I have never seen her like this. She just-she just looks like a lost puppy or something, but tired and desperate. Or simply depressed.

_*Falls asleep briefly because of sleep deprivation, then wakes up* Huh? What? _***facepalm***

2) Guys, did you know Pierce could play the electric guitar? Fats learner Ishould say for a witch.

_That wasn't nice. _**Neither are you. **_Yeah, but I'm me._

Pierce: You doubt me Dorothy boy?

_Yeah, Dorothy boy, do ya?_

Dorothy boy: Yes I do, but I know you're great at it so, whatever *blushes suddenly after realizing what he said*

**Oooooooooooohhh!**

Pierce: *blushes* oh, umm okay *smiles*

_Ooooooooooooohhh!_

Rave: *sniff* Lili, Zee, you're witnessing the start of somethign new.

**Amazing.**

3) How much homework have you got? I can't believe they gave you projects on a winter break and I promise I'll PM the beginning to you on Sunday.

_Argh. Had a lot but I finished them. Thank God. Now I'm back at school, and I have homework daily. *groans* _**I feel your pain, cousin.**

Dorothy boy: It's not like I care or anything, but isn't that unfair to give school work when you're supposed to enjoy the holiday.

_YES! YES IT IS! I know that already! Tell that to my teachers!_

Pierce: I know, if our school did that, I'd blast it to bits.

_Well ain't that just dandy for you! :|_

Dorothy boy: I agree.

_*glares* I dislike school._

Rave: I should get a mistletoe this year's Christmas *smirks* but this doesn't change my mood.

**Aw, c'mon Rave, pull yourself together. It wasn't your fault.**

Pierce: Aww.

_Hehe._

4) What prank do you think I should pull on Robin for embarrassing Arty a lot? Oh and Zee, Robin wants to protect you from SirGambit's friend the Krypt for a reason.

**Why do you want to pull a prank on Rob? **_Idk. Do whatever you want. _**I can take care of myself, although that was sweet of him. :)**

5) What do you think Dorothy boy should get Pierce this Valentines?

_Ooh! Ooh! Chocolates and flowers and necklaces and... and... um... scented soap! _**Scented soap? **_First thing I thought of._ **Ooo...kay... then...**

Pierce: hey!

_Ha!_

Dorothy boy: Why in the world would I do that?

_Cause you her!_

Rave: I dunno. This question was made before I got depressed. DON'T BLAME ME YOU SON OF A B***!

_Wow. I have no words other than wow. _**O.O**

Dorothy boy: Woah, I didn't know you had it in you.

**Every girl does, if you push them far enough. And I'd say Rave's been pushed pretty much to the edge.**

Rave: It doesn't matter, you ruined my day even more *runs out the room crying*

_Good job, Dorothy Boy. *glares*_

Pierce: Look what you did Gale, now apologize.

**That would probably be a good idea.**

Dorothy boy: Gladly. *runs off after rave*

_Nice. Idiot._

Pierce: Wow I didn't know he cared.

**Neither did I.**

Only 5 questions because Rave is too depressed. Well see ya guys and good with school! ^_^

_Thanks! :D I'll need it. _**Hope you feel better Rave.**

From: Ravenhearst

Ravenhearst:Pierce: this was made before rave turned depressed.

'_Kay._

Thanks Gambit, Dorothy boy needed that and in fact, as a punishment from me-

**Good job Gambit, show that boy what he gets!**

Gale: You're not my mom *scoffs*

_And your point is?_

Rave: Not my fault you act like a five-year-old for a soldier. And you punishment is-

_Ooh, good one._

Dorothy boy: What's my punishment? Oh merlin's beard, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NAME!

**Haven't we read this before? **_I think we did... Oh well. We'll just go along with it._

Pierce: This is good *rolls on the floor laughing*

**Heh, Dorothy boy.**

Rave: You have a new name Gale, or should I say, Dorothy boy.

_Ha! Take that!_

Dorothy boy: I wonder why the council sealed me in you.

**Why do you think?**

Rave: I don't mind, it's fun teasing you actually.

_It's fun to tease most guys, actually._

*Pierce continues to laugh hysterically at Gale, uh, dorothy boy*

_Good one. I'd laugh with you, but my voice is wrecked._

Dorothy boy: LET'S JUST GET TO THE QUESTIONS ALREADY!

**Someone's angry.**

Rave: Okay, geez. Mr. Grumpy pants much.

_Hehe. Dorothy boy._

Questions:

1) This is just a thanks to SirGambit, he showed DB good.

_Good job Gambit! :)_

2) Lili, I can't believe you remember Peeve's song. HP fan my friend. Oh and Zee, do you know now who's Grindelwald now or do we force her to read the books?

**Yeah, I remember answering these... Um, Lili explained Grindelwald to me. **_I'm a true Potter fan! I remember most of the stuff that I want to remember. :) I'm good at that._

3) Aww, Zee got hurt because Robin said he only thought of her as a friend. I'll make him admit it, if it's the last thing I'll do. I'll blast him sky-high with one of my spells and make him land on your house Zee, Lili.

**I did not! I couldn't care less! If he thinks as me as just a friend, than I'm fine with that, okay? So we're just friends!**

Pierce: This is not gonna end good.

_I know._

Dorothy boy: Tell me about it.

**Ha!**

Pierce: *snickers* D-Dorothy boy *giggles hysterically*

_I... think you can get over it now... *stares at Pierce* o.O_

Dorothy boy: Aww c'mon.

**Well, you shouldn't have done anything in the first place.**

Rave; That's what you get for threatening me to pull my life force.

_Yeah!_

Dorothy boy: Whatever.

_You could've avoided this, just saying._

4) You do realize we have gems similar to kryptonite back in our world and the worst part is that the creatures are sometimes made from it, but it usually depends on the creator.

_Yeah, I know we answered these before. You said SIMILAR not the SAME. Besides, I think the Supers will be fine._

Pierce: I don't think we told them that yet. But who cares about the S-man, we still have the other league members. I will not care about Supey for what he does to Conner.

**He needs to just suck it up, and start being a good father to the kid.**

Rave: Same here.

_Exactly._

5) Have you ever had grandparents who fight all the time and make the house freakin' noisy you just want to jump out the window and run?

_No..._

Rave: I have and they always complained about my studies, even if I am doing my best they say it's not enough and worst of all they argue. But they're getting old so I have to understand.

_Well, yeah, but the point is that you ARE trying as hard as you can, and you should be happy with what you get, not your grandparents. If they don't like it, then they can go back to school themselves, and see what they get._

Dorothy boy: Why not just sack them and throw them off a cliff?

**Because that's illegal.**

Rave: That's madness.

**That too.**

Dorothy boy: Obviously, you hate them. So why not get rid of them?

**Because that's ILLEGAL.**

Rave: They're one of the main reasons why I want to stay on earth 16 or reality earth.

_*mutters* I'm so tired..._

Pierce: Same here. They creep me out.

_That's usually what old people do. _**Be nice.**

6) Lili, when does school start for you? Because mine started already.

_It started on the 9__th__. But I'm glad I get to see my friends, so I kinda have mixed emotions about it._

7) Zee, want me to tell Robin you're hurt because he only referred to you as 'just friends'?

**I'm NOT HURT!**

Okay, that's it for the day.

_Okay/_

Dorothy boy: How long do you plan to force me in keeping this ridiculous name?

_Forever!_

Rave: A whole month.

**Oh this will be good!**

Dorothy boy: Darn it.

_Ha! Dorothy Boy!_

From: sam13

sam13:I made a discovery for myself reading backwords isn't that hard for me huh now I can finaly understand what u mean when u cast spells...

**Um... cool, I guess.**

um I thought u liked artemis after the whole secrets thing and btw artemis is kinda to old for rob

**I never said I didn't like her. **_Yeah you did. _**No I didn't. **_Yeah, you did. _**When? **_You said 'stupid Artemis' because Rob was asked who he'd rather go on a date with (Miss M, or Arty) and he chose Artemis. _**Oohh yeahhhh! I remember now. I didn't mean it. **_Tell that to Arty._

lili have u thought about asking batman out? hehe dumb question he'd say no and give u a batglare

_Yech! *chokes and then shudders* NO! First of all, he's older than me, by like 20 years, and he's my idol! I don't 'like like' him, I just idolize him, because he's freakin' awesome! And he's not very good looking. (No offense, Bats) I mean it's not like he's BAD looking, he's just not like the almighty god of hotness. And he's OLD! He's like my Dad's age!_

hey zatanna you guys have GOT to check out last night by skillet but if if u want more upbeat try awake and alive every time I hear it it makes me wanna run like kid flash kinda run

**I'll try to, but I may not have time. :)**

Bye guys

_Bye. _**Bye.**

From: michelle120

michelle120:Hello zatanna and lili

**Hi. **_Hi._

zatanna can I call you Zee?

**Yeah, sure.**

Ok now for my questions

_Cool._

is your dad nice zee does he realy mean it when he sais your grounded for life?

**Yeah, he's nice. A little strict, but he's still my dad and all. Well I wasn't really grounded for LIFE, but I was grounded for quite a while.**

Didn't you think it was funny that during your kidnapping when robin said he needed a truly dumb idea everyone looked at wally

_I know, that made me laugh so much when I watched the episode! :D _**I didn't really notice... but yeah, I guess that would've been pretty funny.**

lili I agree with you batman is awsome

_Yes, he is!_

I have a little message for sirgambit is it

**Okay, we'd be happy to deliver it.**

there is a new sorceress in town

_You catch that Gambit? Good._

love you zee and and lili

**Aw thanks. :)**

bye

**Bye. **_Bye._

From: Dreamgirl32

Okay first off, why don't you and Wally switch to just using "Chapter one", "Chapter two" ect. Like Robin dose if you keep running out of titles.

'_Cause I don't feel like it. :)_

And just so you know Zee, I CAN open interdenominational portals. Lili isn't the only one from reality who can use magic. *Sticks out her toung*

**Oh, okay, cool I guess. But I knew she wasn't the only one, I mean there's her friend who's from reality, and she's the sun bearer.**

In fact I was planing to come over there to pull a prank on your beloved Robin, but Dd said I couldn't and *Sighs dreamly* He's just so...Whoa! Whoa!

_Um... weird much? _**Why do you want to pull a prank on Robin, who by the way is NOT my beloved?**

Aw crap! I'm gonna kill, Megan for talking me into eating that cookie. This is not worth fifteen bucks!

_Megan as in Miss Martian? Or just some other Megan?_

Anyway, Questions.

**Okay.**

1. What's your new years resolution

_It's a secret. Hehe. :) _**She won't tell anyone. Mine's a secret too, though.**

2. Do you like the Witch and Wizard books? Or even read them?

**Haven't read 'em. Are they good? **_Haven't read them either._

3. Have you ever seen Robin with his sunglasses off?

**No. **_Yes._

4. Have you ever seen him sleep? Dose he sleep with them on?

**I think on the way back from my 'kidnaping', he fell asleep in the bio-ship, but he didn't have his glasses on, it was his mask. I've never seen his eyes. **_I have. _**Well that's just great for you, isn't it?**

That's a bit paranoid.

_Yeah it is, but that's like Bat's middle name._

5. Can you heal people with magic? Is it even possible?

**Um, probably. I've never tried.**

6. Teleport?

_We've been practicing, but it always comes out a little off target._

7. Read their minds?

_I can do that._

8. Oh! Oh! Travel through time! That is just SO flipping awesome!

**Argh, no.**

9. How do you explain all the injuries you get "On the job" to your non-crime fighting friends

**We don't really have to. **_I do. I just think of good alibis, and explanations._

10. Dose Lili go to your school?

_I don't, I go to school in reality, 'cause I'm just that awesome. :)_

11. What do you guys do about school? Just cause I think it might be a little obvious who you really are. Especially with a name like Zatanna. I mean how many Zatanna's can there even be?

**Um, well, I'm home schooled, so yeah. **_I haven't been out on the streets much, and I don't really have a hero name yet, but it sure ain't gonna be my first name._

12. Cya. And in case Death Dealer is reading this *Blows a kiss*

_Wierd._

THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KILL MEAGAN!

**You... do that.**

*Takes out Bazooka and storms off*

**Or don't...**

From: SirGambit

Krypt: I'm not Equinox.

_WHO ARE YOU THEN?_

SirGambit: He's telling the truth.

_WELL THEN WHO IS HE?_

WizerdMel: Correction on previous review all FIVE of us think your great Lili.

_*stops yelling* Aw, thanks. :D_

ImpalerLadislaus: Speak for yourself.

_Oh gee, well your nice, ain't 'cha._

SG: Don't mind him he hasn't gotten to impale anyone in oh four-hundred years or so.

**Impale... huh... what?**

Krypt: What council locked you in her Dorothy Boy? You should generally stick to hosts of your own gender, but i won't complain since you didn't get to choose.

_Haha! Dorothy boy!_

WM: Merlin's beard wasn't actually that long...

**Oookayyy then...**

LordBob: Who cares?

_*falls asleep once again because of sleep deprivation, and then wakes up) What? What's going on?_

Krypt: Kryptonite hasn't hurt me since i died so we'll be fine, Rave.(Meaning the Council of the Krypt)

**Good, that means we'll have back up in the war.**

SG: Lili, we have become involved in a prank war with Robin do you have any ideas?(no matter how crazy)

_Um... _**That's a no. **_I'll think of something, eventually._

From: Raven hearst

Zee are you really hurt from Rob's labeling as FRIENDS? In my case you're just fooling yourself by saying he doesn't think more of you.

**NO! I'M NOT HURT, OKAY? AND I DON'T CARE! HE SAID WE WERE JUST FRIENDS, SO THAT'S ALL! **_Wow._

Pierce: Sam, help me. I can't choose who's my fave anymore.

_Uh ohs, that's not good._

Rave: Who are they? o_O

**Yes, Pierce, tell us.**

Pierce: Roy and Wally

_Why?_

Rave: *spits drink out* WTH?

**Okay... then...**

Dorothy boy: *looks stunned and tries to hide sadness(I can tell what he's feeling)* Y-you like the ARCHER?

_Yes, that's what she said. She likes Speedy._

Pierce: I know, liking Roy is gonna kill me. But in those movies they say go for the go or don't deny and just try and-

_He's dating Cheshire._

Rave: You've had way too much school drama movies.

**I agree.**

Pierce: I'm gonna go to my room for a while. I'm getting a head ache. *runs off and locks the door to her room*

_Okay then._

*Rave pats Dorothy boy's head(he's in spirit form but I can touch him)*

_Oh poor Dorothy Boy, he's hopelessly in love._

Rave: Don't worry dude, you'll win her heart somehow.

***smirks***

DB(It's too tiring to type the whole thing): *blushes* W-What kind of nonsense are you talking about you fool?

_Eh, believe me Rave, I'm incredibly tired too. *yawn*_

Rave: Denial, denial. But that's love for you.

_I suppose it is. _

DB: No, no it's not! I'll always love Katrina!

**Isn't she dead?**

Rave: Gale, she died a long time ago and let's face it, we have to move on, you have to move on.

**I'll take that as a yes.**

DB: No, I'll never replace her, no one can replace her, not even that pathetic excuse of a witch!

_Oooooooohhhhh..._

*Pierce watches with wide eyes in shock*

_Don't you think that was a little harsh, DB?_

Rave: Oh, burn =_="

**Wow.**

*Pierce runs off and cries softly*

**Good job, Dorothy Boy.**

DB: I-I didn't mean to- *makes horrible excuses*

_Idiot._

Rave: GALE GO AFTER HER NOW OR I'LL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!

**Fail. Big, big fail.**

*Gale runs off after Pierce*

_That's right! Go apologize!_

Rave: Ugh, it's hard trying to get these two together. Almost as hard as getting Robin and Zatanna confess to each other. But when those two first met, and had their very first argument, it would be like in KF and Arty's , questions.

**We're just friends!**

Questions:

_Yay, questions! :D_

1) Zee, are you really hurt from being called friends? Be honest or I'll have to use a truth spell. On my own without using Gale's powers. I always had his aid when I was too slow at learning spells, but in the end I would be able to do it. Aww, i just noticed that's like brother and sister love.

**...Um...**

2) Do you really think the other two will get together? (Pierce and Gale)

_Idk._

3) Lili, I have a question, if you wore a spandex suit and it was colored black, think it would make us look fat since it follows our body? Yup, that's what we're gonna wear for the ransom thing. I dunno where my cousin Pia got it. She just has a thing for those stuff, what the hell.

_Um, well I have a pretty average build, so I guess I'd look fine. Sounds cool. :)_

4) Think this review turned into a love story? Because I do.

**Not really, but alright.**

*DB is still looking for Pierce*

_GOOD JOB, DOROTHY BOY!_

5) Zatanna, are you really sure that Robin meant that you were his friend? I mean, he's head over heels and he just can't say that he's in love. This is as hard as getting KF to confess to Arty but Gale and Pierce are harder.

**... Um...**

6) I promise, the plan will be PMed soon. Or tomorrow.

_Awesome, can't wait!_

7) Do you know where Pierce ran off to? Because I seriously can't find her. Time for a tracking spell, and I'll make sure they make-out, I mean make up, hehehe.

_You do that._

Rave: Ugh, dorothy boy's got himself into some deep crap. Hope Pierce is in a forgiving mood besides a sad one and heartbroken one. More drama, greeeeeaaat.

_*whines* Really? But I don't LIKE drama! I like action!_

8) Think this review is turning into a love story? Besides the one about Zee and Rob, but between Gale and Pierce, now that's epic. WHERE'S THE POPCORN?

_Ooh! Popcorn! I want some! Make sure it has butter!_

Rave: Okay, gotta go, I think the two of them are still...I dunno in bad terms I guess.

'**Kay. See you later, I guess.**

*Pierce and Dorothy boy enter the room bickering or shall we say, doing a drama scene*

_But I don't LIKE drama!_

Dorothy boy: I said I'm sorry, what else do you want me to do? I've called you worse insults and you're affected by this one?

_Dorothy boy, you're an idiot._

Pierce: It's not that Gale!

**You don't get women at all, do you, Dorothy?**

Dorothy boy: Then what is? Tell me and I'll fix it, I'll even beg on my knees just for forgiveness!

_*Sarcastically* Sure, that'll work, genius._

Pierce: Just shut up! You're so clueless and stupid!

**C'mon Gale, think about it, it's not THAT hard.**

Rave: *whispers to Lili* This is getting good *eats some popcorn* Want some Zee? Lil?

_***in unison* YEAH!**_

Dorothy boy: I won't be if you tell me what you're mad about besides me calling you a 'pathetic excuse of a witch'?

_That's not how it works, smart one!_

Pierce: It doesn't matter Gale! None of it will ever matter to you! Nothing does! *slams door to her room*

_See? I told you that isn't how it works._

Dorothy boy: I will never understand that girl.

**Apparently, there are a lot of things boys will never understand about girls.**

Rave: I have a pretty good idea what she's mad about. Don't you agree Lili, Zee?

_Idk, but this is fun to watch._

Dorothy boy: What is it? What's she mad about?

_Think about it, genius. _**Why do YOU think?**

Rave: Find out yourself. She's right, you are clueless and stupid.

_*Sarcastic* Genius. _**Come on, DB, think about it.**

Dorothy boy: *growls in frustration* I will never get that girl!

_***both roll eyes***_

Rave: Want me to tell you so badly?

_*Smirks* Oh, I can tell what's coming next. _**Me too. *smirks***

Dorothy boy: Yes!

_***both chuckle***_

Rave: Fine it's-*ends the review, and bye Lili, bye Zee. Gale is clueless*

_Bye. _**Bye.**

From: music lover bwg

Aw come on lili I think I did good on the challenge! And at 1st u said we weren't allowed to use magic. I even went all logical and put away the crazy! Do u know how difficult that was? *cries* why is everyone making me cry? What have I ever done to you people? All I've ever done is...well u know what never mind. But please do answer that.

_Alright, fine, you did good, but there's no point continuing the challenge, since they're already going out._

So zizi I'm plotting something does that scare you?

**Yes.**

Zee

**What?**

Name the qualities that u like/love about robin.

**...Um... *blushes***

Btw have u seen ur character on smallville?

**No... what's that? **_It's a show about Superman when he was younger. It's from reality. _**Oh.**

From: DeathDealer1997 _(O–M–G–! It's– Robin–!)_

(Not on computer)

Robin: *inhales exhales inhales exhales*

Batgirl: We get it, you know how to breath

Robin: Maybe I shouldn't, what if she says no, you said that there was a 5% chance...

Batgirl: WILL YOU FORGET PROBABILLITY FOR 12 SECONDS! I SPEANT TEN HOURS

HELPING YOU REHEARSE THIS! THAT'S TEN HOURS I'M NEVER GETTING BACK! NOW YOU

ARE GOING TO GO OUT THERE, ASK HER ON A DATE, AND IT WILL BE VERY ROMANTIC!

Robin: Alright! (on computer) Hey Zee...how's it going?

**Hi. I'm good. How about you?**

Batgirl: Hi Lili

_Hi._

Robin: So...Zatanna, would you like to, possibly, see a movie or something...If you're too busy I totally understand...so, yes or no?

***eyes widen, and expression turns slowly from confusion to extreme happiness* Eek! :D **_That's a yes! She says yes! :D _***Nods vigorously***

Batgirl: We'll just skip tradition and leave now, cya Lili

_Bye._

Robin: Bye, Zatanna

**Eek!**

From: greenarrowsdaughter13

greenarrowsdaughter13:Hi z...

**Hi... **_Really? No 'Hi Lili'? I feel offended!_

From: greenarrowsdaughter13

greenarrowsdaughter13:Hi zatanna and lili

**Hi, again. **_Oh, NOW you say hi? _

zatanna did you know there is a fanfic called zatannas dream? hehe its about you and robin

**...**

lili doesn't batmans voice kinda creep you out

_No! Batman is AWESOME!_

have you seen robin without his shades or his mask

**No. **_Yes._

does anybody know green arrow is going out with black canary

**...No... **_Yes._

Bye

**Bye. **_Bye._

From:

hello fellow people who breathe me and my client here giant(apocolyptic)mushroom have decided to invade your blog

_Um... hi... I guess... _**What she said...**

GAM:MUHAHA i HAVE A COOKIE SO I HAVE AGREED TO BE QUIET

_You... do that._

PS:SILENCE!NOW ONTO QUESTIONS

**Okay then...**

1)HOW DO YOU PLAN ON DEFEATING MY FRIEND HERE WHEN SHE INVADES THE WORLD!

**She won't. She'll fail. The league will take her down, easy.**

GAM:*EVIL CACKLE* MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA *COUGH COUGH*

_*mutters* Wierd._

PS:I TOLD YOU TO LAY OFF THE EVIL CACKLE AND I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE

QUIET!

***mutters* I know.**

GAM:I LIED AND I HAVE ALREADY EATEN THE COOKIE

_So... what's going on?_

PS:SILENCE!

**I have no idea.**

2)CAN YOU TELL THAT WE ARE CRAZY

_***in unison* YES!**_

3)WILL YOU GIVE ME AND GAM CANDY IT CALMS US DOWN

_No. _**I'll second that.**

4)HOW DO YOU FEEL THAT WE AND GAM MUSHROOM MINIONS AND YOU DON'T

_Idk. _**I don't really care...**

5)YOU SOUNDED HEARTBROKEN ON ROBIN'S BLOG DO YOU WANT GAM TO EAT HIM AND

SPIT HIM OUT FOR YOU

**...No... o.O**

6)ARE YOU HAPPY WE TOOK DOWN BARNEY AND FRIENDS

_I suppose so. _**Um, sure. Never really liked that show, even as a kid.**

THESE QUESTIONS ARE FOR LILI

_YES! :D_

7) DO YOU LOVE THE PJO SERIES

_YES! IT'S TIED WITH BATMAN IN FIRST PLACE, ON MY LIST OF FAVORITE THINGS!_

8)ARE YOU AS OBSESSED WITH IT AS US

_YES!_

9)WHO IS YOUR FAVE CHARACTER(OURS IS COULDN'T LOVE HIM)

_I love them all, but Annabeth and Percy are both pretty cool._

10)HAVE YOU READ THE HUNGER GAMES

_No._

11)DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE MOVIE

_Not really._

12)HAVE YOU HEARD TAYLOR SWIFTS SONG FOR THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE?DID YOU LIKE

IT?

_No, so I can't really answer the second part of this question._

PS:WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW*CACKLES EVILLY*

'_Kay then._

GAM:HOW COME YOU GET TO LAUGH EVILLY AND I DON'T

_Because she can._

PS:BECAUSE I DON'T START COUGHING

**That's actually a pretty good reason.**

GAM:TRUE

_Yup._

PS:AND I'M COOLER

***Laughs***

GAM:HEY!

***Laughs harder***

PS:SILENCE!AND…

_And what?_

BOTH:BYE.

_Bye. _**Bye.**

From: MeInTheMaking

You see Zee, you lucked out. You are in a demension where Robin and Batgirl are only best friends. So, Batgirl friend-zoned him. Besides, Robin wouldn't freak out as much as he did about you on the mission with batman with Batgirl.

**I suppose so. *smiles and blushes* :)**

Look, Zee, you could either admit you like Batman, or you could have Lili read your diary on the blog. Which would you have? Because I'm sure Lili would love to do that, right Lili?

**Batman? I think that's Lili's job. **_But I don't LIKE him, he's just the most amazing, awesome person ever. _**Okay then.**

From: Dreamgirl32

Subject: A prank.

_Ooh, I like those._

Hi Lili! :D

_Hi._

Listen I need to talk to you, privately. So is Zee around? If so can you ask her to leave?

_Zee, leave. _**...Fine. *Leaves***

Is she gone? Good.

_Yeah._

I'm plotting to get her and Robin together.

_Already done. I'm just that awesome._

Are you in?

_You're too late. But thanks for the effort. :)_

I can't tell you anything unless I know you're in and that your not gonna tell Zee.

_Well, it doesn't really matter, 'cause they're already together._

From: sam13

sam13:Hi zee and lili

_Hi. _***Walks back in* Hi.**

I've been trying to catch this batman movie on tv that I watched like four years ago I think and I was wondering if one of u knew what movie had poison fog or smoke and threre is one seen that stuck in my head that batman was climbing up a wall and a little kid sees him and sais " my friends will never belive I saw you" or something like that and bats tosses him a gadget. ring any bells

_Um... idk... I've watched so many Batman movies over the years, that I don't really even remember._

I think when someone sais they fell UP the stairs the mean they tripped on a step on the way up and fell up the stairs

**I guess.**

does any of u watch football my dads stoked cuz of the new england patriots being in the playoffs. And for me I couldn't care less but I do like hockey and horse racing.

_No. My dad watches football, but I choose not to pay attention to it. Hehe. :) _**Same here.**

From: music lover bwg

I'm a bit behind on the blogs. Ill try and catchup and review 2nite or 2moro. And I was talking about which blog is the craziest etc. Not person but blog.

_Alright. I'm really behind though. Once again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but this is what it will be like during School. I hope you can expect maybe 2 updates a week. I'm trying guys, I really am._

From: enigma maiden

enigma maiden:OHi guys!

_Hi. _**Hi.**

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Um... okay then. **_Alright then..._

ok, bye!

_What? You just came here to laugh evilly, and then leave? What kind of weirdo are you?_

...

...

...

Psh,just kidding. I just wanted to try out my evil laugh. Anyway, Zatanna, look at this gold watch I got.*holds up watch for everyone to see*

**I find it offensive that you think I'd fall for that. :|**

Isn't it cool? Lili, make sure she keeps watching it.

_I would, but I don't feel like it._

*swings watch back and forth* Now Zatanna, you are getting very sleepy. Your limbs feel very heavy. You feel so tired and will tell the truth about anything I ask, no matter what it is..

**No I'm not, no they don't, no I don't, and no I won't.**

Ok, what is your favourite color?

_Silver. _**Gold.**

What is your favourite food?

_Idk. _**It doesn't matter.**

Do you think Robin is cute? Do you love Robin as more than a friend? Would you date Robin? Would you kiss Robin? Do you daydream about Robin? Now I have the truth!

**I didn't answer. So you have nothing.**

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, now Zatanna, you will wake up and remember everything. Don't try and deny it, I caught it on film. :)

**So you caught 'nothing' on film? Great. I don't really care.**

From: music lover bwg

so what's your opinion on robins comment in ep 2 about the batcave being too crowded? Forshadowing?

_Um, sure, I guess. _**Is this another reality thing? **_Yeah. _**Oh, okay then.**

From: music lover bwg

So I updated! Please review!

Thank you!

**We'll try.**

Also mr and mrs and west remind me of inuyasha and kagome. And some other couple that ill remember. What do you all think?

_Well, I don't know who inyuyasha and kagome are, but whatever. _**Me neither.**

From: jenniferhudsonfan33

I got some questions for Lili, and Zatanna u can jump in if you want!

_Awesome! :D_

1)Lili: wat color are your eyes

_Brown._

2)Lili:If Jason Todd was Red-X from Teen Titans would u still like him

_Probably. But as far as I know, he isn't. Besides, I like my own version of J-Todd. I've kinda built up my own mental image of him, so I go by that version_. :)

3)Lili:do you and Zee's cousin, Zachary Zatara, fight a lot

_We disagree on some things._

4)Lili:If he(Your cousin Zachary Zatara) was dating Barbara Gordon(Batgirl), wat would u do!

**I... don't really know. I mean his love life really isn't my buisness.**

5)Zatanna: do u always have to clean up after Lili's mistakes

**Yes. **_Untrue! I take care of my own mess-ups! I don't need your help._

Lili and Zatanna: wen I dream both of u can sing(Zee sounds like Selena Gomez and Lili sounds like Katy Perry, and Robin sounds like Jesse McCartney). It is AWESOME!

_Okay, now that is cool! I sound like Katy Perry! :D But yeah, I can sing. Not professionally, but I'm not bad. :) _**I suppose I can sing. It's not like people scream and plug their ears whenever I sing, so I guess I'm alright.**

Well that's it for now TTYL! ;-),

_See ya. _**Bye-bye.**

From: Felicity

Falicity:Zatanna what would you do if Lilli (sorry if i spelled it wrong) were crying

_(Lili, with one L, but it's okay) _**Um, I'd try to figure out why she was crying, and then I'd try to make her stop crying. **_I rarely cry. I only cry when things go incredibly wrong. _

your really pretty by the way, im sure your also pretty lilli.

**:D Thanks! :D **_*Smiles and blushes* Thanks! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Oh well, I guess that's it for today. <em>**I hope we'll be able to get something up by the end of the weekend. :) **_Yeah, we'll try, but no promises. Sorry. I hate school. _


	17. The Date

"Are you sure I look fine?" Zee asked, her eyes darting back and forth nervously.

Lili sighed in exasperation. "You. Look. Fine. Ask me one more time, and I may just have to kill you."

"Okay, but—"

"But nothing! Just get out there!" Lili shoved Zatanna out of the alley way and watched as her cousin approached the boy standing in front of the movie theater. "Okay DD, Batgirl. Zatanna is approaching Robin. Get ready to go ninja."

"Ninja?" Batgirl's voice said over the comm.

"Never mind. You guys got the point." They watched as the two began to exchange greetings.  
>"Um, hi Zee, you look amazing." Robin stuttered.<p>

"Thanks, so do you." She smiled kindly at him.

_Hm, so that's what his eyes look like,_ Zatanna thought to herself. They were sapphire blue, which was incredibly striking against is Raven colored hair.

Then they walked into the theater before they caught a cold.

"So... wat'cha want to see?" Robin asked.

Zatanna browsed the list, and pointed at _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt. 2._ "That. That will be awesome. I love seeing people's interpretations of magic users.

Robin nodded and paid for the tickets. "Good choice. I've been wanting to see that." After that, they took their seats and the movie began.

When the movie ended, they hung around the theater for a little while, eating popcorn and talking at one of the tables outside.  
>Then, when they got bored with that, they walked through the park hand-in-hand, then sat on a bench and looked up at the stars. Zatanna rested her head on Robin's shoulder who wrapped his arm around her.<p>

"The stars are really pretty tonight." Said Zatanna.

"Yeah, you are." Robin replied.

They smiled at each other, and with a start, Zatanna realized that they were both leaning in, closer and closer, until they were inches apart.

Zee didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to kiss him? What if she messed it up? Then, the silence was shredded by a strange beeping noise. Robin blinked, and then looked down at his pocket. He pulled out something small, and held it to his ear. "Yeah?" he said. Zatanna recognized it as a comm. Probably what Robin referred to as the Batphone.

There was a muffled reply from the other end, probably Batman. Zee could guess what he was saying. "Alright..." Robin said, "I'm on my way." He turned back to Zatanna with a genuinely sad look on his face. "Sorry I..." he began.

"It's alright... duty calls." Zee replied. He got up hesitantly and started walking away. "Robin." Zatanna called out, and walked up to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

Zee wasn't really sure what to do next. So, she decided to take a chance, and kissed him. Robin seemed to stiffen and then relax, and then returned the kiss.

"Be careful." Said Zatanna as they broke apart.

"Don't worry." Robin smiled, then just before he disappeared into the shadows he looked back and said "I'll call you." And with that he disappeared into the shadows.

"So, how was it?" Zee jumped as Lili's voice sounded from behind her.

"It was..." Zatanna didn't know how to respond.

"That's a good thing." Lili assured her, and with that they began to walk away.


	18. I'm still alive! :D

**Hello internet! :D** _Aww, it's good to be back! :) Anyways, want to hear my excuses? Okay. My sister is on the computer when I get home from school. She won't get off until my parents tell her to, and then they get on to do work. And then I have to eat dinner. You see, during winter break, I could get on before my sister, but now I can't, 'cause she finishes her homework before me. So, without further delay, questions! _

From: B.V. The Epic H

Hey, Zatanna, can you teach me a magic love spell that will make Roy (Red Arrow) fall ing love with M'gann (Miss Martian)?

**For both of their sakes, I will refrain from teaching you, but yeah, I know a few.** _I'll teach you! _**No you won't.**

From: michelle120

michelle120:Hi zee and lili

**Hi **_'Sup_

yay robin FINALY decided to ask you out he's kind of slow

_Yeah, I know right, took forever! _**Robin isn't slow. **

?: and clueless when it comes to girls

**Who're you? **_What she said._

Michelle: oops uh this is Jessie

_Hi Jessie. _**Nice to meet you.**

Jessie: hi Zatannas and Lili Zatanna your my favorite character!

**Thanks. :)**

Michelle: yes... anyway should I have jessie on here cuz I really can't decide...

_She seems fine._

Jessie: I'm a sorceress too so zatanna are you a sorceress or a wizard

**As of now, I'm a witch, in training to be a sorceress. My Dad, on the other hand, is a novice sorcerer.**

lili who else on the JL do u like besides batman

_They're all pretty beast, but Batman tops them all, no contest!_

jessie mcartney is cool don't u think so zee

**Who? **_He's some weird singer dude who voices Robin, in reality. _**Oh, he's...um... cool... I guess.**

oh zee I looked up that song the last night by skillet that another reviewer told you about and I think its awesome:)

**Cool. I'll listen to it as soon as I get a chance.**

Michelle: yes yes it was but awake and alive is much more thrilling but that sad song lucy that skillet did was nice too I cried

_We'll try and listen to both of them_

bye

_Bye. _**See ya. :D**

From: Ravenhearst

Sam: Okay, i'm going by Sam now if you don't mind. It's my real nickname. But my real name is Sabrina.

_Alright. _**Sure, okay.**

Pierce: You're the just paranoid about it because you'll get teased. It's a pretty good name.

_It's a nice name._

Sam: Ya, if you want to be teased being called spellman just because of that stupid movie they made.

**Yeah, and they call YOU spellman.**

Pierce: I thought you like Sabrina: The Teenage Witch.

_I haven't seen that show in sooo long._

Sam: I did until people started teasing me.

**They did?**

Dorothy boy: I admit, that I was one of them.

_Figures._

Pierce: Yeah, you're a really supportive friend Gale.

**Good job, DB. I applaud you for irritating your host.**

Sam: Good news. I PMed you the first part of the ransom. I'm sorry it took a while. My cousin Pia stole my notebook and kept it for a week until she returned it to me yesterday. She said she wanted to know what happens next and she complimented herself on how awesome the suits would look.

_It's fine. I've been trying to work on my part. So far, I have three sentences. FAIL. :| Sorry._

Pierce: Let's just get to the questions.

Dorothy boy: Same here.

**Okay**

Sam: They're still a bit uncomfortable with each other.

_Gee, I wonder why. *smirks*_

Pierce/DB: No we're just tired from training.

**Of course you are.**

Sam: I'm pumped up so *does a blowing raspberry*

_... _**...**

Questions:

1) Lili, can I stalk Rob and Zee with you on their date?

_Sorry, it already happened. Guess that's my fault though, for not updating. Which in turn is my life's fault._

2) Did you know in Gale's mind he keeps telling himself 'just man up and ask her out'? He's referring to Pierce.

**Oooh! **

Pierce: He...did?

_Oooh!_

DB: I-uh, I meant-, it's complicated *blushes madly ans stutters even more*

_***in unison* Oooh!**_

Pierce: You want to ask me out? *smiles*

_Oh this should end good._

Sam: Give me a sec *runs out of the room* HALLELUJAH PRAISE THE LORD! *runs back in* yeah I'm done *squeals*

**Yes, it should end very good.**

Dorothy boy: Yeah, I do.

_Finally!_

Sam: I'll just sum it up for ya. Pierce do you want to go out with him?

**Just say yes!**

Pierce: Do you know how I've been waiting? Just because Aden was my crush, doesn't mean I 'loved' him. He was just my friend, and I only find Wally and Roy cute but I don't have a romantic interest in either of them.

_Oh this is great! :D_

Sam: *wipes a tear* Oh love. Can one you guys hand me some tissue.

**If we had some, I would, but we don't, so I can't.**

Dorothy boy: So, is that a yes?

_*Sarcastically* Nooooooo_

Pierce: Of course it is *hugs him and he hugs back*

**:'D**

Sam: After the war and the council allows Gale to go back into his full form, I bet they'll get married. Just so you know, Gale was only sealed in me because he needed to regenerate. That hurts, but because of his stupid destiny, I got involved. But i guess he's too smitten at the moment to make a snidey remark. BACK TO QUESTIONS! Wow, this turned into a love fest. It's not even valentines yet.

_'Kay then._

2) I finally sent the first part of the story! How is it? I think I made some mistakes. It's short right? But I'm just waiting for your part when you reply.

_Argh, sorry I'm so slow. I've been having a lot of issues. :( But I'm trying, I really am._

3) Do you have art lessons in your school? because if you do, I'm going there.

_They used to... _**They do at mine! :D **_Luckyyyy!_

4) Don't you think Adena's story is cool? If you haven't read it, it's Accused. I loved it the moment I finished reading the first chapter!

**Not yet, but we'll try. :)**

From: SirGambit

Sg: Zee, Robin's glasses don't help much i still got a facial recognition

**Sure, but I respect his secrets, and he respects mine.**

Krypt: Do these people not relies how much energy magic takes? Time travel seriously that would kill ME

_I don't think they do, but then again, it's always hard for a person that can't do magic to grasp the limitations and abilities that a magic user has._

Krypt: MY NAME IS KRYPT! that is my only name and i can't tell you who my host is because you know you worlds version.

_JUST TELL US WHO IT IS!_

SG: Impale to pierce or transfix with a sharp instrument.

**Oookay, thanks for defining the word impale...**

ImpalerLadi: It's fun especially when you get to do it through someones entire body.

_But then they die, and dying isn't fun. It's more fun to torture people, 'cause then you get information out of them, and then they DON'T have to die. _**You both sicken me.**

Krypt: Sadly the prank war with Robin has ended.

_Sadly? Shouldn't you be glad?_

SG: We won! Because Robin admitted he likes you.

**...That was your aim the whole time?**

LordBob: I want mushrooms.

_Mushrooms are disgusting._

IL: Now look what you did, GAM.

**Maybe you should buy LordBob some mushrooms.**

SG: Tebow and the Broncos!

_OMG! Tim Tebow! How is that not the most adorable name ever? It's so freakin' adorable! And Eric Weddle (idk, how do you spell that?), that dude from the Chargers! It's like a penguin! I love it!_

From: sam13

sam13:Hi guys

Zee do u like justin bieber cuz I just caught bibber fever and its killing me I made the mistake of giving my friend a justin bieber album and now never say never and baby are stuck in my head

_You poor, poor dear. How it must hurt to have Justin Bieber's odious melodies stuck in one's head. _**That means we don't like Justin Bieber very much.**

teehee anyways.. my sis and her boy friend are trying to make a sculpter of a snake heh will you and robin go steady 0.0

**I hope so. :)**

has anybody read sometimes heroines need Heroes? I am in love with it there is a sequel but it hasn't been updated yet.

_No. We'll try to read it, though._

does anyone whatch american idol (I love simon) now they have steven tylor and he's more fun

**He's funny. But I still wish they had Simon, he's cool.**

see ya

**Bye. **_Later._


	19. More Questions and Stuff

_Hey everyone! So, guess what? My parents are done working on their superhuge case, so I will now have more time to go on the computer and update! :D Now, for those of you who are still pissed off at me for not updating sooner *cough* Dreamgirl *cough*, Do you really want to hear my WHOLE reason for not updating? 'Cause believe, me it's quite a legitimate reason. Ravenhearst already knows it. For the sake of personal privacy, I'm not going to put it all up on here, but if you want to know, you can PM me. _**Also, on an equally important note, because we've been away so long, your questions have gotten all messed up, so if we've missed any, feel free to repost them or anything. :)**_ Now, questions._

* * *

><p>From: jenniferhudsonfan33<p>

Hola chicas!

_Hi. _**Hey.**

1)Lili: since your a moon barrier does that mean your powers are more powerful in the moonlight

_Well, yeah. I'm also more powerful near water, since the moon influences the tide._

2)Lili: is your hero costume the same as Zatanna

_No. Read the chapter titles 'Patrol' or something like that. There's a description of my costume there._

3)Zatanna: do hate Circe and Klarion the Witch Boy(same question for Lili

**Well, since they've tried to kill me on numerous occasions, yes. Yes, I hate them very much. **_Never met either of 'em, but I suppose I'd hate them, yeah._

5)Lili: do u have a wand to cast spells with(same question for Zatanna)

_No. _**Sometimes. See a wand is an instrument used for channeling magic. Magicians don't need to use wands, but our spells are more focused if we do.**

6)Lili: is ur name Lili short for real name

_*glares suspiciously* For the sake of my internet safety, I will not divulge that information._

7) Lili: wat is the name of your friend who is a sun barrier

_For the sake of my friend's internet safety, I will not divulge that information._

WILL U GUYS BE BRINGING ZACHARY ZATARA ON THE BLOG!

_**(In unison) ...you know, that's actually not a bad idea...**_

From: Dreamgirl32

Meagan as in my best friend from reality.

_Oh, alrighty then. _**Cool.**

And do NOT mention M'gann/Meagan to me right now! Lately the name Meagan an veriations have been screwing me up!

_Okay._

See Meagan's name is pronounced with a lot of emphasis on the E like ME-gen.

**'Kay.**

And it takes a little time to get used to saying it like that so, for the cirst few weeks I knew her I kept using the normal pronunciation of Meagan. And every time I did that she'd get made at me and yell at me about it.

_Because you didn't pronounce her name right?_

And then recently I just bumped into my friend from grade school whose name is Meagan, Just normal Meagan, and by force of habit I pronounced her name ME-gan. And then SHE yelled at me about it.

**Nice. :)**

And Robin is SO your beloved! Come on who's with me?

**... Well we're actually dating now. **_'Beloved'? Was that a Talia al Ghul reference?_

Wow. I was actualy expecting a little more of an uproar, but, whatever.

_I know, I hate it when that happens._

Since you claim your 'Jut friends' with Robin then can I ask him out?

**NO!**

From: music lover bwg

I'm sorry! I'm still behind on all the blogs! I'm going to attempt to catch up today!

**It's okay.**

Please forgive me!

_You are forgiven._

And please post on blogs cuz apparently ppl miss me and stuff!

**Well yeah, you're quite a fun reviewer.**

I'm honored!

_:)_

From: DeathDealer1997 _(OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGROBIN! _**Really, you're gonna pull that?)**

Robin: I Zee *smiles*

**Hi. :D**

Batgirl: Ya know, an immature person would be making fun of you right now, and you know what else?

_Oh, I know where this is going._

Robin: What?

_*Whispers* She's gonna say she's an immature person!_

Batgirl: I'm an immature person. Robin and Zatanna sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G.

_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage._

Robin: Shut up Babs

**Yeah, Lili too. *glares***

Batgirl: Maybe later, questions for the sake of tradition

**Thank you.**

Robin: Do you know Lili and DeathDealer were spying on us?

**I figured they would.**

Batgirl: Are you upset by the number of fan girls that are "in love" with Robin

**... :|**

Robin: Don't worry, I'm yours and everyone knows that

**:) **_*giggles* _**Shut up Lili.**

Batgirl: Corny much, are you going to join the raging battle to get Wally to ask out Artemis (or vice-versa) on their own free will?

_Nah. It's not really their own free will if we're all pressuring them, ya know?_

Robin: Cya Zee (kisses Zatanna on cheek and leaves)

**Bye. :D**

Batgirl: Did he just use...a door? Since when did he become polite on his exits, THIS is how you exit (smokebomb)

_*Cough* where *cough* can I get me *cough* some of those? _**Are you sure you want some? *cough* Won't they agitate your asthma? **_Yeah, but they're still pretty cool. :)_

From: Ravenhearst

*sigh* Love, is too amazing. Glad Gale and Pierce got it. They went on a date yesterday. The wrold is at peace and then we have to go back o war in a few years time. Crap.

_And that's what I call irony._

From: music lover bwg

I'm gonna write a story about roy and lian. How do the 2 of you feel about that?

_Yes! Write it! Poor Lian, she's so precious, why did she have to die? _**Who's Lian? **_Roy and Cheshire's daughter in the future. She dies though._ **...Oh...**

I'm roleplaying as dinah on twitter so far I've set up zee and rob on a date.

_Nice one._

Had wonder woman use her lasso on him cuz he was lying to me got a green arrow who named his twittername after a comment on my account. And got engaged. Whatdo u 3 think? Sorry for advertising. I'm craving cookies.

**It's fine. And it sounds... interesting. I'd give you cookies, but I don't have any.**

From: MaraBella15

MaraBella15:Wow i don't think i have ever reviewed on here before i usually stick to wally's or Robin's blog but hey i might as well try to let you know during this prank war going on I will not prank you i repeat I WILL NOT PRANK YOU"ironically i respect robin and you enough it's ironic if you have read my reviews on their though i don't think robbie will acnolage my act of kindness"i do actully think you are pretty awsome at what you do with the magic and stuff and i think your costume is awsome. :)~Lataz girl Mara

**We appreciate you not pranking us. :) Thanks. **_We actually have read your reviews on their blogs. They're hilarious. I love them! _**Anyways, thanks, and yes, I am pretty awesome. :D**

From: robanna4ever

robanna4ever:i LUVED it!

**...Loved what?**

From: mitchandsarah22

mitchandsarah22:Sarah: Hi Zatanna and Lili

_Sup. _**Hi.**

Mitch: Hey.

_Hi. _**Hello.**

Sarah: Zatanna you are my fav female character!

**Thanks. :)**

Mitch: *shrugs* yeah but Robins my favorite male.

_Robin is pretty beast._

Sarah: anyway questions

**Okay.**

(1) if a meteore was supposed to hit earth would you be able to stop it with a spell?

**Um, well if Lili and her friend (the sun-bearer), and my dad helped, probably.**

(2) have you heard Taylor Swifts song Mean? I loved it!

**No. But I'll try to listen to it. :)**

(3) how did you start your blog?

**Um, go back to chapter one, it's all in there.**

Mitch: *smiles* sis your so...RANDOM! *ruffles her hair*

_Random is awesome._

Sarah: Mitch do you know how long it took me to fix my hair? Ugh oh well it 8:37 p.m. so I'm not doing it again. Bye zee by lili!

_Bye._

Mitch: bye!

**Bye.**

From: mary

mary:what is one quality that you guys admire in each other?

_***In unison*...I don't know...**_

From: music lover bwg

I wrote a robzee but its not showing!

_I don't know what to tell you. Maybe there's a glitch with the site. Or actually, you have to wait a while for it to show up. Check again tomorrow._

From: music lover bwg

Review 100!

_YAY! _**Nice! :D**

From: B.V. The Epic

B.V.- So... no magic spell for me? Is that what you're saying?

**Unfortunately, yes. Sorry.**

BATMAN- Yes, that's exactly what she's saying.

_OMHMFG! IT'S BATMAN!_ O.O :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **Really, B.V.? Brining Batman within a fifteen mile radius of Lili is never a good idea.**

B.V.- NOOOOOOO!

**Sorry.**

From: Ravenhearst

I'm glad you're still alive. You and Kim haven't been, chatty with me but I understand. Lili, your family has issues and kim has been sick, so practically, I was lonely, but I managed.

_Yeah, I know, and I'm really sorry, but guess what? My parents are done hogging the computer for work, so now all I have to do is wait for my sister to get off everyday! :D So that means more Zatanna's Blog! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D_

Sam: I was online everyday, and I just kept talking to Marce. BTW, when is Green Lantern: Emerald Knights showing? The art is so cool and Imma faint from it, and the epicness of it. I read the comics, but I'm looking forward to the movie. oh and today I'll be somewhat alone and have company, because right now i'm taking care of my baby cousin Lui(she's a girl). Say hi baby girl!

_I have no idea when it's showing. Sorry. :) Hi Lui. How old is she?_

Lui: *claps hands happily* Leeleeee...

**Oh, isn't she precious? Hey sweetie, how are you?**

Sam: Very good sweedums. Gale and pierce are dating so, yeah I'm happy that they are and sad that they aren't here. But i'm happy Lui is!

_Well, I say good riddance to Dorothy Boy. But Pierce is fun, so I'm a little disappointed._

Lui: Gaaaaah! *makes baby noises*

_***In unison* Awwww!**_

Sam: Anyways, to the questions.

**Okay.**

Lui: Big bubby Wobin, sissy Zeee, aun' Leeeleee...

_Excuse me? Aunt?_

Sam: Sweetheart, lili is not that old, who the heck told this to you?

_*grumbles* I think I know._

Lui: Dowothy boieee!

_Dude! I'm barely a teenager! I'm barely, barely, barely a teenager!_

Sam: I will ki-I mean teach that meanie a lesson.

_NO, I WILL KILL HIM! I SWEAR TO GOD AS SOON AS HIS FEET CROSS THAT THRESHOLD, I'M HEXING HIM STRAIGHT TO THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT!_

Questions:

**...**

1) Did you know the Flash was in KF's blog and he'll be back in the next 4 chapters?

_I did know, but I didn't have a chance to review sadly. The Flash is pretty beast. He's my second favorite superhero. _**Gee, I wonder who your favorite is.**

Lui: Sana claws!

**...The Flash isn't Santa clause.**

Sam: He is not santa claus baby girl, geez what is your big brother Gale teaching you (actually ** on the inside, 'I WILL KILL GALE!')

_I'm going to stab him multiple times!_

2) Have you heard the song Good Life by One Republic?

_Yeah, I love it!_

3) Mind if I put you in a story with me? I'm changing the people who'll be in the story. You, me, KTrevo(my beta!), SuperninjaX, Kim, and I need someone crazy, not Adena crazy, just crazy. Like BWG!

**Who me? Or Lili? Either way, we're fine with it, but give us a link when it's up. **_Yeah, I wanna read it!_

4) Do you have a plushie or a stuff toy with you? i need you guys to hold on to the baby for a sec, I gotta go to the toliet!

_Um, sure. Zee why don't you go get that Robin Plushie you have? _**Alright, but lets be clear here. It's yours and we all know it. **_Is not! _**Yeah it is!**

Lui: Sissy Zeeeee, Aunie Lee-Li-Lili.

_NO! NOT AUNTIE! NOT AUNTIE! _***Sighs* I'll go get it. But remember world, it's not mine, it's Lili's! *Leaves***

Sam: I have to go for a sec, she's got the list of questions. I'll be quick *runs to the bathroom*

_You better be!_

5) Have you ever done a prank on a large crowd, like when you leave a zoo you run to the parking lot screaming 'RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THEY'RE LOOSE!" and stuff like that? It's fun, the best reaction i got was a family pushing each other in the car and they sped off while I was yelling, "YAH RUN YA COWARDS!"

_No, but have you ever gone to the second floor of a mall, and then yelled down to the lower levels "Hey you!", and then everybody turned to look at you, but you just kept walking. And then when they all looked away, you yell "Yeah, you!"? It's sooooo funny!_ ***Comes back with plushie and hands it to Lui* Here you go. **

Lui: *gurgles happily* Wobin plushieeee...*giggles*

**Aww, how cute!**

6) Do you think i should stalk Pierce and Gale on their date for Blackmail purposes? That's what Gale gets for teaching the kid wrong stuff.

_YESYESYESYESYESYESYES!_

Sam: *runs back in* I'm back! *takes Lui from Lili's hands*

_Here you go!_

Lui: Waaaah! *keeps crying*

_Oh, come on!_

Sam: Aww, she wants Lili and zee to keep holding her *gives back to the girls* she likes you both.

_No! I don't want her, she keeps calling me auntie! Besides, I have to deal with three younger siblings at home! No more! *hands Lui to Zee* _***takes Lui* Fine.**

Lui: *giggles*

**Aww**

7) Have you tried making a homework system like DD so you can finish it in school and when you get home you can use the computer? i have a system and i have all the time at home.

_Yeah, but the thing is, right when I get out of school, I have to walk straight up to the top of this hill, and then I get in the car, and then I have to drop off my friends at their house, and then after that, I get home at like 3:45, and start my homework right away. And I don't finish until, like 5:30, and by then my sister's been on the computer since 4:30, 'cause she doesn't get a lot of homework. And she stays on until my parents get home, and then THEY get on the computer. But they won't have to now, because they're done with that huge case they were working on._

8) Isn't it sad that Justin Bieber pollutes the minds of innocent young girls? His songs are fine, I respect him, but I would never go too far with obsession.

**Kind of like Lili's obsession with Batman, you mean? **_*imitates in a high pitched voice* Kind of like Lili's obsession with Batman, you mean?_

9) It took 29 entries for Robin to ask Zee out, isn't that slow already?

**No...**

10) I hope your family issues are going well Lili.

_Yeah, they're getting consequently better. :)_

Lui: *yawns*

**Looks like she's tired.**

Sam: She's getting sleepy 8gets Lui from Lili and zee8

**Bye Lui.**

Lui: Bubay...*waves goodbye lazily*

_See ya lil' one, and remember, I'm NOT your auntie!_

Sam: (whispers) Bye guys. Don't worry, I might bring her after a few chapters here.

_Alright. Bye. _**Bye.**

From: SirGambit

SG: This is a warning Krypt has decided that anyone attempting to break up Roy and Jade will get a PERSONAL visit from the demented, satanic, psychopathic torturer called ImpalerLadi.

_Good thing we're not attempting to break up Speedy and Cheshire, then._

Krypt: I can't tell you it might mess up the space time/continuum so please stop asking who SirGambit is.

_NEVER! Space-time continuum has no relevance to me! I can always skip to the next dimension where our laws of physics and time do not apply!_

ImpalerLadi: Who cares if they die after you get the info you need?

_Well actually, if I could er... tweak the laws of physics in this dimension, no one would have to die._

LordBob: I think i'm going to be sick(pukes all over the ground)

**Eeew!**

SG: You are cleaning that up, Bob.

_Why the heck did he just puke all over my floor?_

SG: Bob doesn't like mushrooms he just wants to eat some after GAM reviews.

**Okay, but why did he puke?**

Krypt: Besides Gambit is the one who decides what we eat seeing as were all in his body and he HATES mushrooms.

_Good call, mushrooms are horrid!_

From: Dreamgirl32

So, you take about a month to update, and then you don't even show all the updates?

_*Coldly* Look, if you were going through what I've had to go through, you'd understand. But you haven't, have you? Nope! So you're in no position to be judging how I handle things, especially since this is just a blog! Now I know there are some of us who don't have busy lifestyles, and can actually afford to invest a lot of time blogging, but I can't, so if you don't like it, to bad, get over it already!_

Reyna: Not cool.

**Seriously guys, 2012 hasn't been a good year for Lili so far.**

From: ParadoxEnd

Good day!

_Hi. _**Hey.**

I am Tal Rasha - Monarch of Destruction!

_I'm Lili. _**I'm Zatanna.**

I have a few questions

_Then ask them._

1) Do you know where the Oblivion Stone is?

_Maybe._

2) Where and where is it!

**I don't know, and I don't care.**

3) Who do you like the most the most Artemis or Megan?

**Well, I know Artemis more, but M'gann's really sweet. I say both. **_Artemis. M'gann is too nice._

4) Who do you like the most Superboy or Kidflash?

**They're both great guys. **_KF is awesome, but Supey's hotter. Hehe :)_

5) What do you think of Aqualad?

_He's evil! He's the traitor! Just go back and watch all the episodes guys, and you'll see it! He's the traitor! But I think he's going to turn good in the end. _**...Okay then... I actually think he's a really nice guy. Not a traitor.**

* * *

><p><em>So, that seems like that's it for now. <em>**We'll try to get around to doing another chapter tomorrow. :) Later, internet. **_See ya. :)_


	20. Um

**Hi everyone! :) So we're back today. **_And we've got more questions to answer, so here goes! :D_

* * *

><p>From: jenniferhudsonfan33<p>

Yay! U guys decided 2 bring in Zachary Zatara! *dances happily, and hugs Zatanna and Lili*. What chapter are you guys going to bring him in?

_Um, idk. We still have to ask him if he's okay with it. _**So it may not be for a while.**

TTYL!

**Bye. **_See ya._

From: ParadoxEnd

This is Tal Rasha Again!

_Okay._

You are not making this easy for me

**Making what easy for you? Besides, we're not easy people.**

I have to know which one of them you like them most so i know who to kill!

**...But I don't want any of them to die, so why would I tell you? **_Why isn't Rob on the list? Obviously she likes him most..._

Now you wonder why isn't Robin on the list, Well i know you would favour him over everyone else seeing as you love him

_Yeah, that's what I just said. Besides, that brings up another point. If you already know he's her favorite, why not just kill him already? _**Or just don't kill anyone at all, that would be nice.**

So now Tell me who you like the most so i can kill them and use to Oblivion stone TO RULE ALL EXISTANCE!

**No.**

From: SirGambit

Krypt: To protect you from Batgirl's jealousy i made SG make another Anti-bomb machine for you.

**...But why's Batgirl jealous? **

SG: Here it is the Anti-Bomb 3.0 it's immune to EMP's, Magic(except mine), and smashing, and will stop any bomb no matter what its porpose that's blast will come within ten yards of you PLUS its batteries never die. Patented by Krypt Inc.

_Cool... But still, it's got nothing on the Atomic Bomb. That thing was a devastation weapon. I'm doing a school report on it, and it's made me lose the tiny centimeter of respect I had for the US Government. They're all corrupt politicians, whose only motive or incentive is their selfishness. _**...Well okay then...**

SG: Pretty much Bob puked because Ladi was talking about death.

_Bob must have a very weak stomach then._

ImpalerLadi: Bob is a wimp.

**Yeah, we kinda figured.**

Krypt: The council took a vote on who they thought the traitor is and ALL SAID KALDAR!

_Yeah! Someone agrees with me! *High five*_

From: Kittykamando

E: Oh joy. Blog number two.

_What's wrong with you?_

Jill: One step closer to bugging KF!

**Normally, he's the one bugging other people.**

E: SHut up and ask your questions.

_Looks like you just wanna get this over with. What happened? Did you get a plate of oatmeal dumped on your head?_

J1.) Nachos or Potato chips?

_Potato chips. _**Both. **_Nah, you like potato chips. Who doesn't love potato chips? They're so salty and delicious and amazing! _**Sorry about that. Her parents are health nuts. She's frequently deprived of junk-food.**

B1.) Have you ever swallowed a Double A battery?

**No... **_No, have you?_

Jill: SHUT UP YOU

_Seriously, did YOU swallow a Double A battery? If so, WHY? And how are you not dead? Do you know how many toxins they have in them?_

E: Corner of Shame. NOW

**Corner of Shame? That sounds very cheerful.**

C1.) Umm...Twice in a row (check M-gahns blog)...This is bad. my question is if you could have one of the JL's powers, what would it be?

_Oh, M'gann's blog is up? We should probably go check it out after we finish with this. Okay, for the question part, I say Batman. _**But he doesn't have any powers... **_Well that's too bad isn't it, 'cause I choose Batman, so HA! _**Alrighty then. Um... I guess I'd choose Superman's, 'cause you know he's like all-powerful and stuff.**

From: DeathDealer1997

DeathDealer1997: so will you be posting daily or just more often? Also, Mara is wondering if she can make a Joker Blog and I thought all of the bloggers should have a voting, the voting will go by "Majority Rules," are you okay with it?

_Um, probably just more often. Daily will be a problem, since I have meetings on Monday, and the other days I get a lot of homework. So maybe every other day. But I'll try. I'm totally fine with Mara having a Joker blog. Can't wait to see it! :D_

Robin: Hi Zee, I have a present *hands over a gemstone necklace* I fond it on the job, made sure it wasn't stolen from anywhereand had a professional polish it, and then this

**Aww thanks. It's so pretty. :) *puts on necklace***

Batgirl: now questions for the sake of tradition

_Alright._

Robin: Have you seen DD without his Voice of Reason? Creepy

_I actually found it quite amusing. _**Yeah, it was funny.**

Batgirl: Actually, he said he was just sarting to lose his Voice of Reason, imagin what would happen if he lost it completely

_Oh, simple. He'd end up like me without my inner-Tim. _**Your what? **_Inner-Tim. You see, I have multiple personalities based off of all the Robins. Obviously I'm the dominant personality, but my rational, intelligent side is inner-Tim. He was the smartest, most intelligent, and levelheaded (usually) Robin. Then there's inner-Jason, who's my violent, angry side. After him there's inner-Damian. He's my snarky, evil, demon-child personality. And my last inner-Robin, is inner-Richard (A.K.A. inner-Grayson [I'm sorry, you're first name is just sooo weird!]). Inner-Grayson is my nice, friendly side. _**I'm guessing he doesn't appear very often. **_Hey! That's not true! He's just not the dominant personality, but he's still there. _**Sure.**

Robin and Batgirl: *Shudders at the thought*

_Honestly, it's not that bad. Seriously._

Batgirl: That's all for now

**Okay.**

Robin: cya (leaves)

**Bye. :)**

Batgirl: Doors are for people who don't have smokebombs (smokebomb)

_*cough* Seriously, *cough* where can I buy some of those?_

From: sammy

sammy:Hi Zee hi Lili!

**Hi. **_'Sup?_

soooo how does it feel to be THE boywonders girlfriend?

**I like it. He's a great guy. :D**

do you know BG is already telling rob he needs to have kids O.o

**... 0.0 That's kinda scary.**

Could you do a spell and make ACTA stop

_I wish. See, the problem with magic is that it doesn't work in the 'reality' dimension, 'cause reality's laws of physics are different than the Laws of physics over here, so even if we tried, it wouldn't stop ACTA from going through. So really, it's up to everyone to sign all the petitions, and make a stand._

ok I guess that's all later!

**Bye. **_See ya._

From: sam13

sam13:Yeah you guys are stillalive!

_Yup, and I must say, I'm quite happy that I'm not dead._

I'm so glad you'll be updating more waiting is pure tourture.

_Yeah, I know._

so QUESTIONS!

**Okay.**

Zee does your dad know about this blog?

**Yeah.**

How many green lanterns are there

_Um, idk, do you mean how many Green Lanterns are there from Earth? Or do you mean how many Green Lanterns are in the Green Lantern corps.? Unfortunately, I don't know the answer to either._

So is magic something your born with or can you learn it?

**You have to be born with it. But there are old myths that say you can steal magic. I've never heard of it happening before though.**

I guess that's all bye!

_Bye. _**Bye.**

From: B.V. The Epic

B.V.- Unfortunately, I shall have to resort to blackmail. Give me a magic spell, or I will make Lili have a fangirl spaz by setting her up on a date with Batman. I KNOW that'll drive you crazy.

**Okay, first of all, I CAN'T GIVE YOU A MAGIC SPELL IF YOU CAN'T USE MAGIC! **_Second of all, eew! Dude, Bats is like more than twice my age! I don't LIKE him, I just think he's the most awesome superhero ever! You're crazy!_

BATMAN- I can't believe I agreed to this...

**Yeah, I'm really confused as to why you would in the first place. You're Batman. This makes no sense!**

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's all for today. :) It's good to be back though. <em>**Yup. So, I guess we'll be updating either tomorrow, or Tuesday. **_Probably Tuesday though. Goodbye internet. _**Bye.**


	21. Sup

_Hello Internet! We are back! _**Really quickly, sorry for not updating sooner. I was out of town, and Lili was busy. **_Yeah, but guess what! We should be updating more and more, until eventually Winter turns to Spring, and we get... drumroll please... SPRING BREAK! :D _**Which means we can update every day! :D **_So, without further ado, your nonsensical questions, and our slightly more nonsensical answers!_

* * *

><p>From: jenniferhudsonfan33<p>

Ohhh okay, I understand! Valentines Day is coming up! Zee do and Rob have anything planned. And u 2 Lili, do u have anyone special *hoping its Red-X*

**Actually, not yet. But maybe. **_I actually don't. I'm not interested in anybody (sort of). And no offense to Red-X, but I find him a cheap, animated rip-off of the original Jason Todd, so no Red-X. Sorry. _

TTYLO

_See ya. _**Bye.**

From: B.V. The Epic

BATMAN- Yeah... good point. That's a little gross.

_Yes, very._

B.V.- I can use magic! And not that pull-a-rabbit-out-of-a-hat stuff! I mean REAL magic! Ask Batman.

**Alright then. I'm still not giving you the spell, 'cause I don't feel like... giving you a spell to do whatever you wanted to do with it (I forgot, but I have the idea that you were gonna use it on Roy. Am I right?)**

BATMAN- He can. Trust me.

_Cool. I can actually give you a few spells, if you want. But it's kind of a no-requests deal only. :)_

From: Kittykamando

E: No. I had multiple Pies thrown at me

_Oh. Yes, that would tend to piss someone off. *nods wisely*_

Jill: And, yes, I survived. The idiot sitting in the C.O.S freaked out and gave me the Heimlich

**Ha, corner of shame. :D**

Billy: AND YOU DIDN'T SAY THANK YOU!

_Well, maybe she was too busy recovering from battery poisoning._

E: Well, for once, I have a question. You seem like the only sane people here. So what do you do for fun? Besides blog, of course.

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SANE? DID YOU JUST CALL ME SANE? OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU CALLED __ME__ SANE? __YOU__ MY FRIEND MUST BE INSANE, 'CAUSE YOU CALLED ME SANE! I'M LIKE THE MOST INSANE PERSON EVER! I'm just really good at hiding it... Usually... Sometimes... _***snicker* Not really. **_Well, I hid it from these people. _**True. **_Well anyways, for fun, I usually write stuff. I don't post it though, 'cause I'm too lazy. I also like to swim. And run (sort of). But my two most favorite things to do (other than writing), are reading and drawing 'cause I'm amazing like that. _**I don't have much spare time, but I guess you could consider my 'saving the world' gig what I do for fun.**

B1.) Hey E, maybe you should blog. You'd have a life! But anyway, Zatanna, what's your favorite season?

**Spring. **_Summer._

J1.) The corner of shame isn't fun when E ties you up...With snakes...BUT ANYWAY~Who's your favorite blogger, other than you!

**Oh, that's easy. Robin's. It's HILARIOUS. **_Really? I think KF's is the best. No one is funnier than a ginger. Especially a SPEEDSTER Ginger._

C1.) Billy's in hiding, so he told me to ask if you want to know who E is...

**Not really, but now that you've brought it up, sure, tell us.**

Billy: JILL SHE HAS PYTHONS!

_And we've got magic. To tie those pythons up in knots. Or set them on fire. Or make them hit the ceiling and then fall back down painfully. Or– _**Okay, okay. I think they get the point.**

Jill: Cya! *screams and runs*

_Bye. _**Bye.**

E: this will be fun...

_Please don't hurt the innocent (I'm assuming they're innocent) civilians, or we may be forced to place you in jail. After a severe magic butt-kicking._

From: SirGambit

Krypt: Batgirl is jealous because Robins spending so much time thinking about you.

**Aaah. **_Typical. The best friend gets jealous of the girlfriend, and realizes that she really likes the guy. _**Babs likes Robin? **_She does in all of the other continuities that DC wrote. But maybe it's different here. _**I hope so.**

SG: I LIKE nukes...They won WWII for us thus saving thousands of our soldiers live thus saving their children and grandchildren meaning it has saved millions of lives. Besides the Anti-bomb 3.0 KEEPS any bombs in your vicinity from going of no mater the method of detonaton.

_No, they really didn't! WWII was already over! This was just the US government acting on impulse because they were petty and afraid! Did you know that over 95% of the people killed in the Hiroshima bombings were CIVILIANS? Not soliders or military leaders, or even government leaders, but civilians! And they were killed in a horrible way! It did NOT save any lives! It only cost us MORE!_

CaptainJohn: I stole magic! From a god no less!

**That's pretty cool. Lili tried to steal from Trivia (the Roman form of Hecate) once, when she was visiting Percy Jackson's dimension.** _I actually did get away with it. In case you're wondering, I'm also descended from many of the Gods (Roman and Greek). I'm what Jason Grace would refer to as a Legacy._

Krypt: This is CJ my host from 16th and 17th centuries. And yes he did steal magic from a god, Hecate to be precise. He was hung for piracy.

**Oh wow, I didn't even notice it was a different person. **_Aw yeah, high-five for magic thieves! *High-fives*_

CJ Didn't do them much good it takes or than a little rope to kill a host of Krypt.

**Cool, I guess.**

From: Ravenhearst

Sam: Turns out Lui's mom is handling the west side of Endrion with Aden's group of rebels and she's... God, our world is screwed. I just hate it that I have to stay here. Gale's not in me anymore, so why can't I go?

_Wait what? What's up with Lui's mom? (Btws, where did you get the name "Endrion" from? It sounds familiar, but I can't place it.)_

Pierce: You still hold the bond between you and him, so technically, he's possessing you in some way, i don't know of.

**How is that possible? Possession is impossible unless someone's soul is inhabiting the body of another. That's just how possession works... Weird.**

Sam: Just to fill you guys in, SirGambit and Krypt were able to take out Gale and gave him a new container for him to stay in. I AM FREE! Well, maybe just a bit after what Pierce said TT_TT

_Cool, and sucks for you._

Pierce: Speaking of him, where is Gale?

**Wow I didn't even notice that he was missing. **_We are so unobservant today. I actually fell on the way up the stairs at school this morning. I was seriously that spacey. What is wrong with me? _

Sam: He got ticked I beat him in training yesterday, so he's practicing now and is on a high temper level.

_Haha, yeah! Girl-power!_

Pierce: I'll try to calm him down *walks out*

**Good luck.**

Sam: While you do that *brings in Lui* Baby girl will take your place and don't worry, we took out the aunt and replaced it with sissy, you know what I mean.

_YES!_

Lui: *giggles* Big sissy Zee and Lili!

_See, was that so hard? Good girl, Lui. :)_

Sam: Yah and Zee, you're gonna be a mom now. Lui dear, do the honors...

**SAY WHAT NOW?**

Lui: *claps hands then opes them to reveal a little star and is paced on Zee's hand*

**That's adorable, but I repeat, SAY WHAT NOW?**

Sam: There. You see, this was what she did to Robin and Batgirl. She showed her first charm and rules in Endrion states that when a child shows his or her first signs of magic to somebody he or she favors, then that person or persons have the honor of becoming the child's guardian if anything were to happen to his or her blood relatives. And let's face it, Pierce, gale, you Lili and I are going to war and if one of us comes back alive, I'm making sure it's you two *points to Lili and Zee* along with Rob and BG.

**Look, I'm honored and all, but I'm sorry, I'm 13! Besides, this isn't Endrion. In our world, she goes to live with her closest blood-relative. And that's not me, nor is it Robin or Batgirl. I'm sorry, but I'm just going to have to refuse here.**

Lui: *claps hand happily* Family!

_...I am so confused as to what just happened._

Sam: *clears throat* Yeah, well, to questions.

**I guess that's a good idea.**

Questions:

_Okay._

1) Do you want to take care of Lui when we're gone? Or do i just leave her with robin?

**Well first of all, what's with this 'when we're gone' business? You make it sound like you're going to die. Which clearly you are NOT. And for the second part, I think you should leave her with your Grandparents or parents, as they seem to be Lui's closest relatives.**

2) Guys, go to this and be shocked at the what the world is coming to.

_Oh I know I'm not gonna like this._

http: .com / watch?v= hbDntz8a1Ds&feature=g-vrec&context=G29ffd0

cRVAAAAAAAAAQ

**I don't think I will either.**

3) Scary isn't it? One world government. I hate it. I'd rather die than have those RFID chips in me.

_Okay, just watched it. Needless to say, I am absolutely horrified. How? How can they do this? I will not, and I repeat WILL NOT stand for this. This violates all rights, which were put into action for just this reason. TO LIMIT THE GOVERNMENT'S POWER! SO THAT THEY CANNOT FORCE US INTO AN EMPIRE RULED BY TYRANNY AND FEAR! I will not just sit down and roll over for this, like an oblivious puppy dog. I know somewhere, that someone in the government is reading this right now. How could they not be? So listen, Mr. (I'm assuming that you're male, since most tyrants are, no offense) Government Official, and listen well. NO! Rise up America! No, not just America, rise up WORLD! Open your eyes! Open them and understand that this can and WILL affect YOU! Not just the 'civilians' you intend to plant these chips on! Realize that YOU will be forced to oblige to this as well! Your privacy will be invaded just as much as ours! So screw your stupid plan, screw PIPA, screw SOPA, and screw ACTA! This is not just the Government's craving for power, this is pure STUPIDITY! This can only end in disaster, heavy on the DIS! You CANNOT and WILL NOT be able to force us into doing this! And now for the rest of us, the people! Listen. Disillusion yourselves! These monsters, these tyrants, they will no longer degrade us! They will stop controlling us! But only if we rise up! Only if we refuse, and settle back into our Democracy! They must stop degrading us! So listen people, and listen well. This cannot be allowed to happen, and as of now (and hopefully for a long, long time into the future) we are republic, ruled by the people. This is up to you! So stop this! Put down these horrible monsters, these tyrants, whose only motivation is fear of US! That's right, they are scared of US! Scared of what we can do to them! Concerned only for their reputations, and not the lives of the people! Us. WE are the people. That's right. We the people. The opening to the constitution, which this new law will completely violate. Violate every single thing our founding father's worked for. "We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish the Constitution for the United States of America." Where is our freedom going, people? Listen to me here. This cannot pass. So don't let it. This is in your hands._

4) I also get why you say Inner-Grayson instead of Inner-Richard or Inner-Dick *giggles* okay the Inner-Dick is just-is just-

_Disturbing? Exactly._

Sam: *laughs hsterically*

_That's sickening._

Pierce: I don't get i-Oh! I see, Sam you have a disgusting mind *starts laughing too*

**Sometimes I wonder...**

Sam; you're also thinking about it, now shut up there's kid.

_Oh well, she's like, what, 2? None of this is ever gonna sink in._

Lui: *playing innocently*

_See what I mean?_

Sam: *breathes in* Okay, I'm done.

**Sure you are.**

Dorothy Boy: Ugh, 3...2...1...*snickers*

**Wait for it...and...**

Sam: *bursts out laughing* Good GOD! someone *laughs* help *wheeze and keeps laughing*

_It's like she's on Joker Venom..._

Pierce: *covers Lui's ears* yeah you might wanna stay with your big sister Zee and Lili for a while kid.

_Is she on Joker Venom?_

5) Are you guys Christian? Just asking.

**We're barely Catholic. Meaning we haven't been to Church at all this year. We only went twice last year too. And that was for Easter, and something else. I forget what.**

6) Hehehe, inner-Dick, okay i'll stop now.

_I'm disturbed._

DB: *snickers*

**I don't understand why this is SO funny. I mean I get it and all, but ugh...**

Sam: Now you're laughing *snickers too* Jus-Just stop!

_..._

Pierce: I am so sorry about these two perverts.

_Eh, I'm used to it. Most of my friends are like this too._

Sam: Shut it, there's a kid!

**You guys are horrible examples. All three of you.**

Pierce: Speak for yourself.

_Ha._

Sam: Okay, whatever, so guys I need your opinion on something.

**Alright.**

Think I should make valentines art collections of YJ couples and couples from my fave books or so? I'd really like to do a Zee Rob. Probably make Dick a bit taller *snickers*

_That would be super adorable! :D_

Pierce: Now that is offensive?

**Yeah, kinda.**

Sam: Which one? *laughs* I'm sorry I'm on a weird roll. I'll try to find Samantha(my inner-voice or my voice of reason). There are 3 sides to me. Sam, the fun and whacky girl who doesn't have a care in the world and is the devious one or simply the side with a sly and . Samantha, rational, wiser then the rest of me, stays out of trouble and is the hard-working side of me, and finally Sabrina-

_*whispers* wait for it..._

DB:-the Teenage Witch-

_And there we go._

Sam: *whacks Gale on the head*-your average girl, or sorceress, past host of Sir Gale Maximus Airington *snickers*

_How did you NOT see that coming?_

DB: *glares*

**Really, Dorothy Boy, what kinda name is that?**

Sam: and mostly the imaginative side who comes up with the ideas for stories and art work, mostly laid back and all. And I always have to be half Samantha and Sabrina to be good in school and balanced with my fiction life. Sam, well, me right now is just natural. She makes a weird combination with sabrina. Oh my sly little mind how I missed you so.

_Being weird is amazing._

Pierce: i think that's what you meant. And could you guys please remember there's a kid here.

**It probably won't sink in, but it's better sage than sorry.**

Lui: *ripping a Harley and Joker stuffed toy and hugging a Batman plushier while lying down on the Robin plushie's stomach along with a Batgirl plushie*

**Awww, how adorable.**

Sam: I really taught her well *smirk* And that's so cute!

**Yeah, it is.**

Lui: Big sissy Lili!

_Thank you! :D_

Sam: Now you got it! Not aunt, just big sister.

_There we go, see this is how you refer to awesome people such as me. _**What's wrong with you? **_Everything. *smirks*_

Lui: *claps happily and hugs Lili*

**Aww, how cute.**

Pierce: Good God, look at the time *looks at watch* We have places to go tomorrow, so bye guys!

_Bye. _**See ya.**

Lui: *waves* bubay!

**Bye Lui. :)**

Sam: i'll bring a parenting book tomorrow, hehehe.

**No, you won't.**

DB: Oi *facepalms* Anyways, bye girls.

**Bye. **_Bye._

From: L O L Man

L O L Man:Hello i am L O L Man and i come from the digital world and i come to congratulate you miss robin when is the wedding? and will i be invited? LOL, Now for my questions LOL!

_...That's great... _**No wedding, I'm barely 14. Seriously.**

1. How doas it feel to be miss robin? LOLOLOL!

_Do you end every sentence with "LOL"?_

2. Do you know how to make a sweetroll?

**A what? **_That means "We have no idea how to make a sweetroll."_

3. Am i the supperior force of creations?

**No. **_That would be the Web, my friend._

Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha you will never defeat me i have CHEATS!

_So do I, so ha! I've got cheats AND magic! Beat that!_

I will win the war and you will regret talking to me

**What war? There's another war? Besides, you're the one who's talking to US. We don't have to respond to you.**

opsss to early ROFL LOL ROFLMAU!

_Isn't it "ROFLMAO?"_

4. Do you want to know a secret?

**Not really.**

I know your future!

***Sarcastically* Amazing.**

I will not reveal them to you but i will give you my message and only a true zatara can READZ THIZ!

**Which would be me.**

The First letter is "H".

**That's your message?**

Soon my message will be revealed and this will be your fate! LOLOLOLOLOL

**That was a crappy message.**

I am L O L man, Ruler of the LOLZ!

_And, please, do tell us where this "LOLZ" you speak of is._

GOOD DAY, MAM!

_Good Day. _**Bye.**

* * *

><p><em>So I guess that's all for now. Anyways, I gotta do homework, so bye. :) <em>**See ya.**


End file.
